First Love
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Chapter 11 Update! FINAL CHAPTER! # Shawlong yang memberi tahu rahasia Grimmjow selama ini kepada Hitsugaya. Serta alasan kenapa Grimmjow menghancurkan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. # AU. Slash—m/m. Yaoi! # I'm back from Writer Block! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Semi-Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**__****Summary:** Hitsugaya yg sudah lulus dari SMA-nya berniat masuk ke kampus Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja senang. Karena bisa melihat Hitsugaya di kampusnya. Hingga di pertemuan para mahasiswa baru Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya...

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. _Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya ternganga. Di depannya berdiri beberapa mahasiswa baru yang entah dari fakultas mana. Gila! Banyak banget! Batinnya dalam hati. Sekarang ini dia sedang berada di kantor pusat universitas yang akan dimasukinya. Setelah dua hari yang lalu mengurus segala pembayaran untuk masuk ke fakultas yang dipilihnya. Hari ini dia harus melihat dimana nomor dan tempat ujian masuknya. Dan, sumpah! Orang-orang yang bekerja di kantor pusat ini kejam banget! Masa mereka nempel nama dan nomor semua mahasiswa baru di _whiteboard_ yang bisa dikatakan kecil. Apalagi letaknya ditaruh ditengah kerumunan orang-orang yang pengen ngeliat. Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Bakal nggak abis-abis orang yang ngeliat papan itu kalau dirinya cuma berdiam diri.

Cowok mungil itu berusaha menerobos kerumunan di depannya. Sayangnya nggak berhasil. Dirinya malah terdorong ke belakang saking banyaknya orang. Sial! Umpatnya. Cowok mungil itu mendengus kesal.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Hitsugaya berdiri. Dibelakangnya ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi sambil tersenyum tipis. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah kerumunan itu dengan langkah lebar.

"Minggir semuanya!" bentak orang itu keras. Suasana yang ramai itu tiba-tiba hening total. Semua kepala memandang orang itu. Tak ayal juga Hitsugaya. Rambut _orange_-nya yang mencolok serta tubuhnya yang tinggi tak ayal membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian.

Hitsugaya tertegun. Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Bukannya ada kuliah, gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat sedikit. Diterobosnya kerumunan itu dengan kasar. Mau tidak mau semuanya membuka jalan untuknya. Begitu Ichigo sampai di depan _whiteboard_ di lihatnya nama seseorang dengan teliti. Setelah mendapat yang dicarinya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke belakang memandang Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam.

"Nomor ujian lo sepuluh. Tempat ujiannya di fakultas MIPA. Jam Sembilan pagi besok, Toushiro," ujar Ichigo panjang lebar. Dihampirinya cowok mungil itu. Para mahasiswa baru yang berkerumunan itu ternganga. Gila! Enak banget cowok mungil itu. gumam para kerumunan itu. "Ayo! Gue anterin ke tempat ujian lo itu. Lo pasti belum tahu, kan?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat.

"Anu… _Arigatou, _Kurosaki…" ucap Hitsugaya dengan pelan. Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya. Kalau nggak ada Ichigo, pasti dia bakal berdiri kayak orang bego karena nggak bisa ngeliat nama di papan itu.

Ichigo tersenyum. Digenggamnya tangan Hitsugaya lembut dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan para kerumunan yang mengerjapkan mata tidak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini fakultas MIPA," Ichigo menghentikan motornya tepat di depan fakultas itu.

"Oh…" Hitsugaya memandang fakultas itu. Besar dan banyak pohon yang menggelilinginya. "Kau tidak masuk kuliah, Kurosaki?" tanyanya sedikit heran.

"Dosennya nggak masuk," jawab Ichigo sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di area fakultas itu.

"Oh…"

"Sudah makan?" Ichigo menoleh ke jok motor belakang.

"Sudah."

"Sudah belajar untuk ujian besok?"

"Iya. Sebentar malam tinggal baca-baca lagi."

"Kemarin malam tidurnya nyenyak?"

"Apaan sih!" seru Hitsugaya sedikit sebel dengan pertanyaan beruntun Ichigo. Ichigo tertawa geli melihat muka cemberut Hitsugaya.

"Besok gue nggak bisa nganterin lo. Ada kuliah pagi," kata Ichigo sambil memakai helm dan menyalakan motornya.

"Iya. Nggak apa-apa," Hitsugaya mengangguk paham. Soalnya sejak dia dengar dari Renji, Ichigo itu jarang err… lebih bagus dikatakan nggak pernah masuk kuliah karena sikapnya yang malas. Akhirnya dia ceramahin deh. Soalnya sudah ngeluarin uang untuk masuk kuliah tapi nggak pernah masuk, itu sama saja buang-buang uang. Setelah diceramahi, akhirnya pikiran Ichigo terbuka. Diturutinya permintaan sang pacar.

Motor hitam Ichigo akhirnya meninggalkan tempat itu yang sengaja dilarikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Hitsugaya menyapu pandangannya di ruangan ujian itu. belum ada siapa-siapa. Jelaslah. Soalnya dia datang satu setengah jam sebelum ujian dimulai. Satpam yang menjaga fakultas saja kaget dengan kedatangan Hitsugaya yang bisa dikatakan kepagian itu. Yah…daripada terlambat. Lebih baik datang kepagian kan?

Dihampirinya salah satu kursi yang terletak di bagian belakang dan mendudukinya. Dikeluarkannya HP-nya dari saku celana panjangnya. Dirubahnya menjadi _silent_. Diambilnya buku dari dalam tas. Kemudian membuka dan membacanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya memaki dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya ujian baru dimulai jam stengah satu siang. Gila! Empat jam lebih dia duduk di kursi dengan aura sangat kesal. Kalau tahu begini sekalian datang terlambat saja tadi.

Ruangan yang kosong itu mulai terisi para mahasiswa baru. Lima belas menit kemudian. Para pengawas ruangan itu masuk sambil menenteng kertas-kertas ujian.

Setelah memberikan penjelasan tentang cara pengisian. Para mahasiswa baru itu mulai mengerjakan dengan serius. Hitsugaya memandang datar kertas ujian ditangannya. Ck! Soalnya kacangan semua. Diisi dengan mata tertutup pun dia bisa mengerjakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mengumpul soal ujian di depan. Hitsugaya melenggang keluar ruangan dengan santai. Para mahasiswa baru di ruangan itu memandangnya cengo. Gila, _man_! tidak sampai satu jam tuh cowok mungil sudah kelar? Gumam mereka dalam hati.

Hitsugaya menuruni tangga dengan sedikit berlari. Gerutuan dan umpatan kesal keluar dari mulutnya. Perutnya keroncongan minta diisi. Kalau tahu ujiannya mulai siang. Lebih baik tadi dia cari makan dulu.

Setelah keluar dari fakultas itu. Hitsugaya berjalan cepat tanpa melirik kiri-kanan-belakang. Cuaca siang yang panas membuatnya tambah menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor menghampirinya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke sang pengemudi.

"Hey! Gue disuruh Ichigo nganterin lo pulang," sapa Renji sambil menjelaskan tujuannya.

"Nggak usah. Gue bisa pulang sendiri kok," tolak Hitsugaya cepat.

"Tega banget sih! Gue bakal di tonjok Ichigo nih kalau nggak nganterin lo sampai di rumah dengan selamat," ujar Renji dengan muka lesu. Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Kok…?"

"Nih!" Renji mengulurkan helm yg dibawanya. Diacuhkan pertanyaan Hitsugaya tadi. Hitsugaya terpaksa menerimanya.

"Lo nggak kuliah, Abarai?" tanya Hitsugaya setelah duduk di jok belakang.

"Baru kelar," jawabnya singkat.

"Kurosaki?"

"Masih ada jam kuliah. Dia kontrak matakuliah yang nggak lulus karena nggak pernah masuk," ujar Renji.

"Oh. Bagus deh," Hitsugaya tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Ichigo sudah mulai serius kuliah karena mendengar ceramahnya.

"Pegangan ya. Kalau elo sampai kenapa-napa. Gue yakin 100% nyawa gue bakal melayang di tangan Ichigo," Hitsugaya tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Parno banget si Renji! Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya di pinggang Renji.

"Sudah?" Renji menoleh ke belakang.

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian Hitsugaya mendapat kabar dari fakultas yang dipilihnya. Fakultas Hukum. Nama mahasiswa yang baru akan keluar di Koran besok.

Besoknya Hitsugaya mengecek namanya di Koran yang dibelinya. Dan…_well_! Dia diterima. Namanya berada di peringkat pertama dengan nilai yang sangat tinggi. Dibacanya dengan teliti koran itu. ternyata yang masuk di Fakultas Hukum sangat banyak. Hampir 700 orang lebih. Fakultas Hukum menempati posisi pertama sebagai fakultas yang dimasuki banyak mahasiswa. Peringkat kedua diisi dengan fakultas ekonomi dengan jumlah 550 orang. Peringkat ketiga tekhnik dengan jumlah hampir sama dengan ekonomi 500 orang. Sisanya fakultas-fakultas lain 300 orang ke bawah. Bahkan ada salah satu fakultas yang mahasiswa barunya hanya 10 orang, _coy_! Mungkin karena kurang berminat di fakultas itu.

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Dengan begini tinggal menunggu informasi dari fakultasnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_…" ujar Hinamori. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah. Sebentar siang dia ada mata kuliah. Ngaret banget jam kuliahnya. Bikin ngantuk saja. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya duduk di sofa depan TV sambil menganti channel acara terus-terusan. "Shiro-chan…" panggilnya agak keras.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Neesannya itu. "Apa?"

"Lo nggak ke kampus?" kedua alis Hinamori mengerut heran.

"Belum ada pemberitahuan dari kampus," jawabnya sambil menoleh ke TV dan mengganti channel lagi.

"Di kampus para mahasiswa baru sudah pada ngumpul tuh sejak jam delapan pagi tadi," ucap Hinamori ringan sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. "**APA!**" teriaknya nggak percaya.

Hinamori meringis geli melihat wajah Hitsugaya yang mulai pucat. "_Neesan _nggak bercanda, kan?" ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Ngapain juga gue bohong. Gue lihat pakai mata dan telinga nih!"

"Kenapa nggak beritahu gue lewat SMS atau telpon?"

"Pulsa abis!" jawab cewek bercepol satu itu enteng.

"Setidaknya pinjam HP teman dong!" seru Hitsugaya kesal.

"Nggak kepikiran tuh!"

Hitsugaya menggeram, "Nggak punya perasaan banget sih lo Neesan,"

"Daripada lo banyak bacot lebih baik pergi ke kampus sana. Besok sudah ospek," ditariknya napas panjang. "Mungkin hari ini mereka bakal beritahu apa-apa saja yang akan dilakukan besok,"

"**SIALAN~!" **seru Hitsugaya kesal sambil berlari ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap pergi.

Hitsugaya cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya. Diliriknya jam yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam dua belas lewat. _Yeah_! Dia sangat terlambat. Disambarnya HP-nya diatas meja. Dinyalakan HP-nya yang baru selesai di _chars_. Ada satu SMS masuk. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hitsugaya mengumpat kesal. SMS itu berisi pemberitahuan tentang mahasiswa baru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya celinggukan mencari tempat pertemuan para mahasiswa baru. Akhirnya diberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kearah kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang duduk.

"_Gomen_, boleh tanya?" sapanya was-was.

Salah satu cowok yang duduk di kerumunan itu menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. "Ya. Ada apa?" dilihatnya Hitsugaya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Beberapa temannya bersiul menggoda melihat cowok mungil itu.

Hitsugaya sebenarnya pengen lari dari tempat itu. tapi sudah terlanjur. "Tempat pertemuan mahasiswa baru dimana?"

"Dilantai 3 gedung atas sana," cowok itu menunjuk salah satu ruangan dari tempat duduknya. Hitsugaya melihat kearah yang ditunjuk. "Kau mahasiswa baru, ya?" Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Pertemuannya sudah dari tadi. Lebih baik ke sana cepat,"

Hitsugaya mengangguk lagi. "_Arigatou,_" ucapnya. Sambil pergi ke ruangan yang ditunjuk tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Ruangan di hadapannya sudah penuh dengan para mahasiswa baru. Dan pandangan semua orang tertuju pada dirinya. Salah satu cewek yang berdiri di samping pintu menghampirinya. Rambut hitamnya pendek tomboy. Di lehernya tergantung sebuah kartu yang tertulis 'Anggota'. Bisa diketahui kalau dia salah satu Senior yang menjadi panitia Ospek besok.

"Mahasiswa baru?" tanyanya heran dan _surprise_. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Sudut bibir cewek itu terangkat. "Pergi ke depan sana!" serunya pedas. Hitsugaya mengangguk patuh lagi. Cowok mungil itu berjalan kearah meja di depan ruangan itu. Para mahasiswa baru di ruangan itu mengikutinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gila! Jam segini baru datang? Pantas dikasih jempol, _man_!

"Woy! Cepetan kemari!" seru salah satu cowok yang berdiri di samping meja. Hitsugaya terkesiap. Dilangkahkan kakinya cepat.

Para Senior yang berdiri di depan memandangi Hitsugaya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.

"Kenapa jam segini baru datang?" bentak salah cowok yang meneriakinya tadi. "Lo nggak baca SMS pemberitahuan itu?" nada suaranya terdengar sangat galak.

"_Gomennasai_… saya baru membacanya jam dua belas tadi," ucap Hitsugaya jujur. Semua mata para mahasiswa baru yang sedang duduk di lantai ruangan itu terbelalak tidak percaya. Terdengar koor suit-suitan dari para Senior cowok dan tepuk tangan meriah dari para Senior cewek.

"Bagus banget lo! Kenapa nggak dibaca sebentar malam saja sebelum tidur!" kedua alis cowok itu terangkat tinggi. Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya. Kalau sudah begini dia nggak bisa membela diri lagi.

"Shawlong…" panggil seseorang. Cowok berkepang satu dibelakang yang sedang memarahi Hitsugaya menoleh. Ditatapnya cowok berambut biru muda yang duduk dibalik meja panjang di belakangnya. "Minggir!" cowok berambut biru itu melompati meja didepannya. Dan berdiri tepat persis di depan Hitsugaya. Shawlong mundur ke tempat duduknya.

"Angkat kepala lo!" perintahnya. Hitsugaya mengangkat mukanya. Mata biru muda cowok itu memandangnya tajam. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu kontan senyap. Sebuah tali berwarna biru tua tergantung di lehernya. Dan sepertinya itu kartu namanya. Bisa terlihat dari beberapa Senior yang memakai gantungan nama seperti cewek berambut tomboy tadi. Sepertinya cowok berambut biru muda itu sengaja menyembunyikan kartu namanya dibalik baju.

"Siapa nama lo?" Tanya cowok itu datar.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," jawab Hitsugaya. sedikit bergidik melihat tatapan cowok itu semakin tajam. Cowok itu merendahkan wajahnya.

"Lo tahu sanksi buat yang terlambat?" Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan sambil memundurkan kepalanya karena jarak wajah cowok itu sangat dekat. "_Push up _100 kali!" teriaknya sambil tersenyum lebar. Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. "Jangan cuma diam. CEPAT!" bentaknya keras. Hitsugaya tergelak. Baru saja dia ingin menurunkan tubuhnya. Satu siulan keras membuatnya terhenti. Semua pandangan semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kearah siulan. Ichigo dan teman-temannya – Renji, Hisagi, Chad, Ikakku dan Yumichika – berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan itu. Ichigo menghampiri meja panjang yang terletak di dalam ruangan itu. Di depan ruangan itu banyak beberapa anggota yang memang panitia Ospek. Dibelakangnya Renji dan lainnya mengekor.

Hitsugaya kaget. Kenapa si Kurosaki bisa datang kesini? Apa dia juga salah satu panitia Ospek? Gumamnya dalam hati.

Ichigo melewati Hitsugaya yang berdiri dengan santai. Seakan cowok mungil itu tidak terlihat di hadapannya. Dan itu tentu saja membuat Hitsugaya heran.

Dengan satu gerakan Ichigo menaiki meja panjang itu dan berdiri diatas meja. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Para mahasiswa baru memandangnya sedikit cengo. Ichigo menarik napas panjang.

"Berapa jumlah mereka, Grimmjow?" Ichigo menoleh ke cowok berambut biru yang berdiri di depan Hitsugaya.

"Tujuh ratus lebih," Ichigo mengangguk. Diliriknya Hitsugaya yang sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa dia?" Ichigo menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan dagunya.

"Terlambat!" ucap Grimmjow ketus. Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat tinggi. Dia tertawa dalam hati. Renji dan keempat temannya tersenyum geli. "Gue kasih sanksi untuk _push up_,"

"_Whatever_…" ujar Ichigo ringan. Dialihkan pandangannya lagi kearah para mahasiswa baru. Hitsugaya tentu saja membelakkan matanya. Apa ini Kurosaki? Batinnya tidak percaya. Kenapa dia berlagak kayak nggak kenal begitu?

"Jangan cuma bengong. Cepat _push up_!" seru Grimmjow kuat-kuat.

Mau tidak mau Hitsugaya menuruti perintah Seniornya itu. Setelah seratus kali _push up_. Hitsugaya disuruh duduk di barisan paling depan.

Apa Kurosaki juga anggota panitia? Gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dilihatnya Ichigo yang sedang duduk diatas meja sambil menopang kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Dengarkan info gue. Karena gue nggak bakal ngulangin kata-kata gue lagi," kata Ichigo. Ditatapnya satu persatu wajah mahasiswa baru yang duduk di hadapannya.

"**KALIAN DENGAR ITU! DENGARKAN KETUA PANITIA OSPEK KITA!" **teriak Renji yang sedang bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada.

Wajah-wajah kaget terlihat di para mahasiswa itu. Tak ayal juga dengan Hitsugaya. Kurosaki… ketua? Trus cowok berambut biru muda yang bernama Grimmjow itu siapa? Beberapa pertanyaan berada di pikiran Hitsugaya. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Jam lima pagi besok. Berkumpul di area kampus dengan memakai semua barang yang tertempel di papan pengumuman di bawah," Pandangan Ichigo tertumbuk kearah Hitsugaya. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. "Yang terlambat. Bakal ada hukuman. Kalian paham?" seru Ichigo dengan suara yang bisa terdengar sampai di barisan belakang. Semua mahasiswa mengangguk mengerti.

"Hari ini silahkan kalian hirup udara kebebasan. Karena selama tiga hari kedepan hidup kalian bakal berada seperti di neraka!" Kalimat Ichigo itu kontan membuat para mahasiswa baru menelan ludah paksa. Mereka dengar info. Katanya Ospek di fakultas Hukum ini memang sangat ekstrim dari fakultas-fakultas lain. Mau bagaimana lagi. Karena ada istilah yang mengatakan 'Lex dura, sedtamen scripta' (*).

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ket :

(*) artinya Hukum itu keras, tapi begitulah bunyinya. Dapat dari salah satu bahan ajar saya waktu semester 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Semi-Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_Summary : _**Hitsugaya yg sudah lulus dari SMA-nya berniat masuk ke kampus Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja senang. Karena bisa melihat Hitsugaya di kampusnya. Hingga di pertemuan para mahasiswa baru Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Ternyata, Ichigo Ketua OSPEK di fakultasnya!

**A/N : **Rating akan berubah sesuai jalan cerita. Banyak kata-kata kasar di chapter 2 ini.

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Grimmjow!" panggil Renji. Saat ini mereka –para Ketua dan anggota Ospek– sedang berkumpul di ruangan tadi. Sepertinya sedang membicarakan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Ospek besok. Grimmjow yang sedang meneguk _pepsi_ botolnya menoleh. Satu alisnya terangkat.

"Ada apa?" ditutupnya botol minuman itu kemudian ditaruh disampingnya.

"Cowok yang lo marahin tadi pacar Ichigo, _Bro_," ujar Renji dengan senyum lebar. Suasana di dalam ruangan yang tadi sedang sibuk dengan kertas di tangan masing-masing langsung terdiam mendengar ucapan Renji itu. Detik berikutnya semua langsung ber-koor menggoda kearah Ichigo yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"**BENERAN, KUROSAKI?**"

"**BOLEH JUGA LO!"**

"**JADI GOSIP YANG WAKTU LALU KAU MEMBAWANYA KE KAMPUS UNTUK PAMER ITU BUKAN BOHONGAN?"** suara melengking datang dari salah satu anggota Ospek yang ber-_gender_ cowok.

"**Ckckckck~! MANTAPPP!" **sahut salah satu suara lagi dengan berdecak.

Sisanya memandang Ichigo tidak percaya plus ngacungin jempol.

Ichigo menanggapi seruan-seruan itu dengan senyum tipis. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Menatap Grimmjow.

"Gue nggak nyangka," kata Grimmjow. Diangkat tubuhnya yang sedang duduk bersandar di dinding. Dihampirinya Ichigo. "Lo tertarik sama cowok," ucapnya pelan agar cuma Ichigo yg mendengarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum. Dia tidak tersinggung dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Grimmjow tadi. Hal itu sudah biasa dia dengar.

"Nggak apa-apa kan kalau gue ngerjain, pacar lo!" dua kata terakhir ditekan Grimmjow. Suasana yang tadinya hingar-bingar kontan senyap mendengar ucapan Grimmjow yang bisa dikatakan berteriak itu. Bahkan ada yang menelan ludah melihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow saling tatap tanpa bicara.

"Kurosaki-san, si Grimmjow hanya bercanda. Jadi jangan ditanggapi," Shawlong yang berdiri tidak jauh dari situ berusaha melerai kedua cowok itu.

"Terserah apa yang mau kau lakukan, Grimmjow. Asalkan itu masih dalam tahap wajar." Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat. "Tapi… jika sudah tidak wajar lagi. Gue sendiri yang turun tangan untuk nanganin tindakan lo, Wakil Ketua!"

"Gue terima konsekuensinya," gumam Grimmjow dengan bibir tersenyum. Helaan napas lega langsung terdengar dari semua yang ada di situ. Sepertinya masalah sudah selesai. Grimmjow mengambil satu bangku dan duduk di samping Ichigo. Dan aktivitas di ruangan itu kembali biasa lagi.

"Apa nggak apa-apa, Ichigo?" tanya Nelliel. Cewek berambut hijau muda panjang itu menghampiri Ichigo sambil menenteng beberapa kertas ditangannya. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap cewek itu.

"Ya. Gue nggak boleh pilih kasih dalam hal ini," ujar Ichigo dengan nada ringan. Sebenarnya dia sedikit khawatir juga dengan kalimat Grimmjow tadi. Tapi karena posisinya disini sebagai Ketua Ospek. Jadi dia harus bersikap adil. Sebenarnya menjadi Ketua Ospek tidak diinginkannya. Tapi karena permintaan dari beberapa teman angkatannya terpaksa dilakukannya. Ospek tahun lalu juga dia pernah diminta untuk menjadi Ketua. Tapi ditolaknya.

"Lagipula, kalau gue nggak bersikap begini. Toushiro malah akan tambah bersikap manja. Jadi… tolong ya, Grimmjow," kata Ichigo sambil menepuk satu bahu Grimmjow yang duduk di samping kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sementara itu…**_

Hitsugaya sedang berusaha melihat papan pengumuman yang ditempel tentang apa-apa saja yang dipakai Ospek besok. Dikeluarkannya sebuah buku agenda dari tasnya. Dan mencatat apa yang tertempel di papan itu.

_Pemberitahuan mahasiswa angkatan baru_

Tempat Ospek: Kampus Hukum / Ruang sidang

Jam: 05.00 sampai selesai (waktu kampus)

**Wajib dibawa dan dipakai:**

Khusus yang cewek memakai pita rambut warna merah dan diikat sesuai umur.

Khusus yang cowok memakai topi dari bola kaki yang dibelah dua. Harus berwarna merah.

Dot (yg biasa dihisap anak bayi) warna merah.

Papan nama (ditulis) : Nama, asal sekolah, istilah Hukum, tempat tanggal lahir.

Memakai baju berwarna merah ukuran XL (Cewek dan Cowok).

Memakai celana jins berwarna hitam (Cewek dan Cowok).

Sepatu berwarna hitam (jangan yang berwarna-warni)

Membawa alat tulis-menulis.

**Peringatan:**

Tidak membawa HP (hilang nggak ada yang tanggung jawab)

Membawa uang secukupnya.

Jika tidak memakai atau membawa hal-hal yang tertulis diatas. Akan mendapat hukuman dari para Anggota Ospek.

Yang tidak mengikuti Ospek selama 3 hari akan mendapat sanksi.

**Nomor yang bisa dihubungi** (kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan):

Grimmjow (06**********) selaku Wakil Ketua Ospek.

Nelliel (03**********) selaku Sekretaris Ospek. **(1)**

**.**

Hitsugaya sedikit cengo membaca kertas yang tertempel itu. Apa nggak terlalu berlebihan nih? Gumamnya heran. Jadi cowok berambut biru yang menyuruh gue _push up_ tadi Wakil ketua ya. Pantas.

Dibelakangnya terdengar suara-suara protes dengan pemberitahuan itu.

"Gila! Jadi rambut gue harus diikat tujuh belas?" jerit salah satu cewek di kerumunan itu.

"Lo enak. Lihat nih rambut gue pendek. Pasti kelihatan kayak orang gila deh," sahut temannya dengan tampang lesu.

Hitsugaya menoleh lagi ke papan pengumuman itu. Memakai baju warna merah ukuran XL. Cowok mungil itu _sweatdrop_. Apa nggak ada yang lebih gila lagi nih? Tubuh gue kecil begini. Gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini 'kan Ospek. Jadi wajar kalau disuruh pakai yang nggak wajar semua!" seru salah satu cowok ke teman disampingnya.

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menatap layar HP-nya. Kenapa nomor Kurosaki tidak aktif. Sudah tiga kali dia berusaha menelepon tapi tidak tersambung. Sedikit kesal juga. Dihembuskannya napas kuat-kuat.

"Kurosaki… kenapa kau jadi seperti orang yang nggak kenal gitu sih?" gumam Hitsugaya dengan suara lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wajar dong Kurosaki-san bersikap begitu," ujar Hinamori sambil melahap kue kering dari toples, "Dia kan menjabat posisi Ketua. Jadi harus bersikap adil. Jadi, lo jangan manja terus ke dia."

Hitsugaya manyun mendengar omongan sok bijaksana Neesan-nya itu. Ternyata kalau _sharing_ dengan Neesan-nya cuma membuat dia tambah bete. Walau dalam hati dia membenarkan ucapan Neesan-nya. Tapi kenapa dia nggak bilang-bilang kalau dia jadi Ketua? batin Hitsugaya agak sebel.

"Lo sudah beli apa-apa saja yang akan dipakai besok, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori basa-basi.

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Tadi begitu pulang dari kampus dia langsung pergi mencari barang-barang yang akan dipakai besok. "Silahkan menikmati _servis_ neraka yang akan kau dapat besok, Shiro-chan!" serunya sambil menyeringai geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OSPEK Hari Ke-1**_

_**.**_

Suasana yang masih gelap gulita. Serta hembusan angin pagi yang masih dingin tidak membuat para anggota Ospek di fakultas Hukum malas-malasan. Para anggota-anggota sudah berkumpul dari jam tiga pagi di kampus untuk melakukan Ospek yang serentak dijalankan di Universitas itu. Jadi tiga hari kedepan di setiap fakultas akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Penyiksaan massal. Itulah istilah yang cocok untuk dikatakan.

Sepuluh menit lagi jam lima. Para anggota Ospek sudah berdiri di posisinya masing-masing.

Dari kejauhan tampak beberapa mahasiswa baru yang berjalan kearah area kampus Hukum. Bisa terlihat dari ujung kepala sampai kaki semuanya serba merah (A/N: setiap fakultas punya warna yang dipilih dan kebijakan sendiri untuk menyuruh para mahasiswa baru memakai apa saja yang mereka suruh). Dari depan gerbang para mahasiswa baru itu sudah dibentak-bentak, diperiksa perlengkapannya, disuruh berjalan jongkok sampai ke tempat berbaris di lapangan kampus. Mengerikan kan _readers_? Author saja hampir semaput waktu Ospek itu.

Setelah sudah terkumpul. Semuanya disuruh berbaris. Para anggota Ospek berkeliaran memeriksa perlengkapan yang disuruh pakai dan dibawa. Para cewek-cewek diinterogasi kalau ikatan dirambut mereka tidak diikat sesuai dengan umur mereka.

Bahkan tidak segan-segan teriakan dan bentakan marah keluar dari para anggota Ospek.

**"BARISANNYA DILURUSKAN! KALIAN BUKAN ANAK SD LAGI YANG HARUS DIATUR!" salah satu suara anggota cowok melengking keras dari depan barisan.**

**"JANGAN CUMA BENGONG! KALIAN MAU KUSURUH PUSH UP?" bentak Grimmjow keki melihat reaksi lambat para mahasiswa baru itu.**

**"DASAR BEGO! CEPAT MASUK KE BARISAN!" yang ini teriakan Renji.**

**"****TANGGALKAN TAS KALIAN DI TANAH. GUE NGGAK PEDULI ITU TAS MERK MAHAL ATAU DARI LUAR NEGERI!"** seru Tatsuki dengan muka yang memang sengaja dibuat galak. Jangan pandang remeh dengan tubuhnya yang sedikit kurus. Cewek berambut hitam tomboy ini jago karate lho!

Pokoknya dari dalam area fakultas itu terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telinga sakit. Para pengendara yang melewati depan fakultas itu sampai mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena mendengar suara-suara yang tidak wajar di pagi buta itu.

Setelah disuruh menyanyi, dan dijemur sampai jam sepuluh pagi di lapangan. Para mahasiswa baru itu disuruh masuk ke dalam ruang sidang (**2**) yang sudah di sediakan khusus para anggota-anggota Ospek kemarin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Ruang sidang…**_

_**.**_

Di dalam ruang yang sangat besar itu penyiksaan lebih ganas. Para mahasiswa baru itu tambah dibentak-bentak, pokoknya sama seperti dilapangan tadi. Cuma lebih bahaya di dalam ruangan ini.

Hitsugaya yang berdiri di barisan paling depan menelan ludah paksa. Cowok berambut biru kemarin menyuruhnya mendekat. Grimmjow menatap tajam cowok mungil di depannya itu. Baju merah yang dipakai Hitsugaya sangat kebesaran (Ya iyalah 'kan ukuran XL). Grimmjow berdecak kesal karena Hitsugaya memakai perlengkapan lengkap. Padahal ingin dibentak-bentaknya jika dia nggak pakai lengkap.

"Kelilingi ruangan ini sambil teriak 'Gue cowok paling cebol!'," ujar Grimmjow. Kedua mata emerald Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar.

"Eh?"

**"****CEPAT!"** bentak Grimmjow keki. Hitsugaya terpaksa melakukan perintah Grimmjow. Daripada tambah bahaya kalau dia melawan.

"Gue cowok paling cebol," ucap Hitsugaya mengelilingi ruangan itu.

**"****GUE BILANG TERIAK!"** bentak Grimmjow dengan emosi di puncaknya. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget. Ternyata dia diikuti.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa untuk kedua kalinya.

**"****GUE COWOK PALING CEBOL!" **teriaknya sambil terus berjalan. Dibelakangnya Grimmjow mengekor dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Ichigo yang sedang duduk diatas meja yang terletak di depan ruangan tersenyum tipis melihat Hitsugaya. Begitu pandangan Hitsugaya tetumbuk ke arahnya, Ichigo menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Seakan Hitsugaya adalah orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Ospek hari pertama itu selesai jam lima sore. Gila! Tiga belas jam penyiksaan itu tidak berhenti-henti. Setelah sepatah kata dari Ketua alias Ichigo. Dia membubarkan para mahasiswa baru itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OSPEK Hari Ke-2**_

_**.**_

Tidak jauh beda dengan hari pertama. Para mahasiswa baru itu heran. Apa tenggorokan para anggota Ospek itu nggak pada sakit teriak-teriak terus selama tiga belas jam kemarin?

Hari ke-2 ini sedikit _special_. Hari ini ada sosialisasi dari beberapa ekskul di kampus. Salah satunya yang masuk yaitu ekskul MPAB (Mahasiswa Petualang Alam Bebas) **(3)**. Mereka mempromosikan kegiatan mereka.

"Saya Kenpachi Zaraki **(4)**. Ketua dari ekskul MPAB." disapunya pandangannya keseluruh mahasiswa baru yang duduk dilantai ruangan itu. Rambut hitamnya menjulang tinggi kebelakang. Dan disetiap ujung rambutnya terdapat bel-bel kecil. Memakai penutup mata yang menyambung ke leher di mata kanannya. Dan ada bekas luka memanjang vertikal dari dahi sampai dagunnya di mata kiri. Tubuhnya menjulang tinggi dan besar. Tingginya mungkin sekitaran 202 Cm. Para mahasiswa baru itu bergidik melihatnya. Apa benar senior ini juga salah satu mahasiswa di fakultas ini? kok penampilannya seperti preman-preman. Itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

**"JANGAN CUMA BENGONG! CEPAT KELUARKAN CATATAN KALIAN SEMUA. KETUA KENPACHI MAU MENGATAKAN HAL PENTING!"** teriak Ikakku menggelegar. Ikakku memang salah satu anggota MPAB. Dengan gerakan panik. Para mahasiswa baru itu segera mengeluarkan alat-tulis yang mereka bawa. Suasana di ruangan itu hening.

"MPAB didirikan atau berdiri tanggal 28 oktober 1989…," ujar Kenpachi menjelaskan. Para mahasiswa baru itu terlihat sibuk mencatat. Kenpachi menerangkan asal mula berdirinya MPAB sampai kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan ekskul itu. "Visi kami adalah menciptakan mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang memiliki mental berkepribadian dan mencintai alam," Diedarkan pandangannya. "Ada yang mau bertanya tentang ekskul ini?" tanyanya. Dan terlihat beberapa tangan terangkat diatas. Yang mahasiswa cowok lho! Kalo yang cewek _no way_. Nggak berminat ataupun tertarik. Secara gitu loh. Kegiatan alam. Tadi kata Ketuanya sering manjat gunung, dll.

Setelah sesi tanya jawab itu selesai. Para anggota MPAB itu keluar. Tidak lama kemudian. Masuk eksul dari ALSA **(5)**. Oke! Kita _skip _saja ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sosialisasi dari beberapa ekskul di kampus itu selesai. Para mahasiswa baru itu diberi waktu makan siang. Tapi bukan disuruh makan di luar kampus. Melainkan didalam ruang sidang itu. Jadi para mahasiswa baru itu seperti para penampungan. Makan sambil duduk dilantai. Kasihan banget ya. Apalagi waktunya cuma diberi waktu dua puluh menit. Jadi nggak usah banyak bicara nanti keselek.

Penyiksaan berlanjut. Bentakan dan teriakan. Umpatan serta makian keluar dari para anggota Ospek itu. Tidak ada yang lolos dari bentakan. Semuanya kena merata.

Renji yang sedang asyik memaki-maki salah satu mahasiswa cowok melirik Ichigo yang sedang duduk diam diatas meja.

"Ichigo!" serunya keras-keras diantara hingar-bingar itu. Semuanya kontan terdiam. Semua aktivitas terhenti. Pandangan semua orang tertuju ke Renji.

Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat menatap Renji.

"Kapan lo turun tangan, nih? Kok dari tadi hanya diam saja?" tanya Renji.

Memang dari hari pertama Ospek Ichigo hanya diam. Meski terlihat dia aktif juga. Tapi Ichigo jarang untuk berteriak ataupun lain-lain yang biasa dilakukan oleh para anggotanya. Para anggota Ospek membenarkan pertanyaan Renji. Jadi nggak asyik kan kalau Ketuanya hanya diam saja kayak orang bisu.

Ichigo menyeringai, "Tunggu tanggal mainnya, _Man_! Hari terakhir besok. Gue akan turun tangan!" serunya. Seringaian terlihat di wajah-wajah para anggota Ospek. Jika Ichigo sudah mengatakan hal itu. maka dia tidak akan menjilatnya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_**OSPEK Hari ke-3…**_

_**.**_

Hari terakhir Ospek. Memang saat-saat yang dinanti oleh para mahasiswa baru. Tapi hari ke-3 ini sangat sadis dari hari pertama dan kedua. Malah tambah ekstrim, _coy_! Siksaannya seperti para tentara yang dilatih di lapangan perang.

**"****NYANYI YANG KERAS! SUARA KALIAN KECIL!"** bentak Tatsuki ke para mahasiswa cewek. Suara nyanyian tambah besar. Rahang para cewek-cewek itu sampai sakit disuruh nyanyi dari dua jam yang lalu.

**"****SIAPA YANG NYURUH LO ISTIRAHAT? CEPAT SHIT UP 50 KALI!**" perintah Grimmjow. Hitsugaya terengah-engah. Sumpah! Tadi dia baru saja disuruh _push up_. Sekarang disuruh _shit up_. Apa ini nggak berlebihan?

Hitsugaya masih beruntung. Para mahasiswa cowok yang lain malahan disuruh jalan jongkok dari lantai satu sampai lantai tiga, _man_! Mau pilih yang mana hayoo~?

Para anggota yang lain juga nggak mau ketinggalan eksis. Ini hari terakhir Ospek. Jadi penyiksaan harus dibuat tambah sadis dong! Yang mahasiswa cewek ada yang nggak sanggup sampai pura-pura sakit. Tapi waktu istirahatnya hanya setengah jam. Setelah sembuh penyiksaannya malah tambah ekstrim dari yang dia dapatkan tadi. _Unbelievable_ kan, _Readers_? Tentu saja nggak ada yang berani pura-pura sakit. Karena hukumannya setelah itu sangat sadis. Ya…walau ada yang sakit sih karena memang kondisinya payah.

"**MASUK FAKULTAS LAIN SAJA KALAU KALIAN LEMBEK SEPERTI BAYI!"** suara melengking itu kontan membuat para mahasiswa baru serempak menelan ludah susah payah.

"**SEMUANYA CEPAT BERBARIS RAPI!"** teriakan Grimmjow membuat para mahasiswa baru itu tersentak kaget. Kemudian buru-buru berbaris sesuai perintah. Para anggota-anggota Ospek berdiri disamping dinding. Keringat kelelahan tampak meluncur di wajah-wajah para mahasiswa itu. Tak ayal juga dengan para Senior.

GRAAAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dari luar. Ichigo berdiri di ambang pintu. Suasana diruangan hening total. Sang Ketua akhirnya menunjukkan rupanya. Ichigo melangkah dengan tenang. Ke dalam ruang sidang itu. Begitu sampai di depan barisan. Disapunya wajah-wajah mahasiswa baru itu. Walau matanya menghadap ke depan, tapi Ichigo bisa melihat dengan ekor matanya. Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan pandangan cemberut. Ichigo tersenyum dalam hati.

"Ada yang tidak ikut Ospek terakhir ini, Grimmjow?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa menoleh ke Grimmjow.

"Ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang tidak ikut. Lo bisa bertanya ke Nelliel," jawab Grimmjow.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap cewek berambut hijau muda panjang yang sedang bersandar di dinding ruangan itu. "Benarkah itu, Nel?"

Nel mengangguk, "Ya. Tadi waktu gue mengabsen. Dua puluh orang nggak ikut Ospek hari terakhir ini."

Ichigo mengangguk-ngangguk paham. Mata cokelatnya kembali ke barisan di depannya.

"Sebentar beri gue nama-nama orang itu. Bakal gue kasih hukuman untuk mereka nanti," ucapnya tandas. Para mahasiswa baru yang sedang berbaris kontan menghela napas tertahan. Dua puluh orang itu memang sudah nggak sayang nyawa, ya? Gumam mereka dalam hati.

Ichigo membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah meja panjang di depan ruangan itu. Dengan bertopang kedua tangannya. Didudukinya meja panjang itu. Ditatapnya barisan itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Duduk!" seru Ichigo.

**"****DUDUK SEMUANYA! JANGAN BENGONG!"** teriak Renji dan para anggota Ospek lainnya. Semua mahasiswa itu duduk bersila dilantai. Wajah-wajah lega terlihat. Akhirnya bisa duduk setelah disuruh macam-macam tadi.

"Gue nggak bakal ngulangin hal yang gue katakan ini. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik dan hafal!" ujar Ichigo dengan nada sedikit mngancam. "Tapi lebih baik kalian mencatatnya."

**"****CEPAT KELUARKAN CATATAN KALIAN. JANGAN LELET!"** perintah Grimmjow dengan suara menggelegar. Para mahasiswa itu langsung terlihat sibuk mengeluarkan catatan. Suasana hening.

"Asas senioritas…," kata Ichigo, "Pasal satu. Senior tidak pernah bersalah," Mahasiswa-mahasiswa itu sedikit cengo mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Ichigo. Tapi setelah dibentak oleh para anggota yang berdiri di samping kiri-kanan dinding. Mau tidak mau mereka cepat-cepat mencatat.

"Pasal dua. Apabila senior bersalah tinjau kembali pasal satu," Ichigo menatap wajah-wajah di depannya dengan seringaian di bibirnya, "Terakhir. Pasal tiga. Mengutamakan kepentingan senior diatas kepentingan junior."

Muka-muka tidak menyangka, kaget, dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya terlihat di para mahasiswa baru itu. Gila! Peraturan apaan nih? Batin Hitsugaya tidak percaya. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan pandangan semakin kesal.

"Berdiri semuanya!" perintah Ichigo. Semua yang duduk di lantai kontan berdiri. "Baca asas senioritas itu kuat-kuat."

Langsung terdengar koor suara dari semua mahasiswa baru yang membacakan ketiga pasal itu. Ichigo menyuruh mereka membaca sampai berulang-ulang kali.

"Kalian sudah hafal?" Kedua alis Ichigo terangkat tinggi. Anggukan kepala serentak terlihat di barisan itu.

"Kalau begitu… **SEMUANYA CEPAT TIARAP...!**" perintah Ichigo dengan suara menggelegar. Refleks. Semua mahasiswa baru itu tiarap di lantai kotor. Para anggota Ospek yang melihatnya kontan menahan senyum. Inspeksi mendadak Ichigo memang paling T-O-P!

"Sekarang gue yang akan turun tangan di hari terakhir ini," ucap Ichigo getas.

Dan karena tidak baik untuk dibaca untuk umum. Jadi adengannya kita _skip _saja. Intinya, Ichigo membuat penyiksaan itu sangat sadis dan ekstrim dari apa yang dilakukan oleh para anggotanya. Yang kalau dijabarkan beda jauh antara bumi dan langit.

Ospek hari itu akhirnya berakhir dengan sambutan selamat datang oleh Dekan fakultas Hukum diakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baru pulang mahasiswa baru?" goda Hinamori begitu melihat Otouto-nya berjalan gontai ke arah sofa.

Bruk!

Hitsugaya menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke arah sofa empuk. Badannya terasa sangat capek. Rasa sakit dibagian tubuhnya membuatnya meringis. Ospek hari terakhir ini memang sudah kelewat wajar. Tapi dia bersyukur akhirnya bisa melewati masa-masa penuh penderitaan selama tiga hari itu.

Kedua alis Hinamori terangkat. Didekatinya Hitsugaya yang terlentang di sofa.

"Lo nggak apa-apa, Shiro-chan?" nada suaranya terdengar sedikit cemas.

"He-eh. Gue cuma perlu istirahat," jawab Hitsugaya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang mengantuk.

"Dasar! Bikin orang cemas saja," ujar Hinamori sambil melangkah ke kamarnya dengan cuek.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ket:

**(1) **Pemberitahuan itu Jeanne ketik 65% benar, 35% ngaco. Klo nulis yg asli sumpah mengerikan banget! Tidak bagus utk dibaca oleh umum, karena yg asli lebih ancur dari fic ini. Dan waktu saya pakai semuanya bisa dikatakan setara dgn org GILA yg berkeliaran di jalan-jalan. **  
**

**(2) **Ruang sidang itu besarnya seperti aula. Di dalam ruangan itu isinya anggota-anggota panitia Ospek.

**(3) **MPAB adalah salah satu ekskul di kampus saya. Dulu saya kepikiran tuk gabung. Soalnya menarik. Tapi nggak jadi :p**  
**

**(4) **Nggak ada tokoh lain yg cocok untuk jadi ketua MPAB. Terpaksa saya gunakan saja Kenpachi Zaraki. Soalnya sosok Ketua MPAB hampir mirip dengan Zaraki.**  
**

**(5) **ALSA jga salah satu ekskul di kampus saya. Sudah lupa tentang apa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_Summary: _**Hitsugaya yg sudah lulus dari SMA-nya berniat masuk ke kampus Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja senang. Karena bisa melihat Hitsugaya di kampusnya. Hingga di pertemuan para mahasiswa baru Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Pacarnya, Ichigo, ternyata Ketua OSPEK! Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan keduanya?

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Ichigo duduk diam. Sejak kedatangannya di rumah Hitsugaya setengah jam lalu. Cowok mungil itu hanya diam. Hitsugaya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Pandangannya tertuju ke salah satu acara yang dinontonnya. Acara lawak Indonesia. Tapi tidak membuat mimik wajahnya berubah senang ataupun tertawa. Padahal acara itu sangat lucu dengan _background_ tawa-tawa orang. Ichigo diam-diam menarik napas dan menghembuskannya.

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo untuk keduapuluh kalinya. Tapi yang bersangkutan tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Seakan suara Ichigo itu hanya suara yang dibawa angin.

"Mau sampai kapan lo ngambek, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya masih bungkam. Ichigo menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Apa tindakanku terlalu berlebihan waktu Ospek itu? gumam Ichigo dalam hati.

"Toushiro… maafkan gue, ya?" Ichigo meminta maaf. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi. Dari pertama Hitsugaya membuka pintu saat dia datang sampai duduk dan dibiarkan kayak orang nggak kenal seperti ini.

"Toushiro…?" panggil Ichigo lagi. Berharap permintaan maafnya dapat respon. Tapi, amit-amit. Nengok saja enggak. Apalagi Hitsugaya buka suara. Ichigo akhirnya habis kesabaran. Ya iyalah. Didiamkan kayak begini siapa juga yang nggak jenuh?

Ichigo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Gue tahu sikap gue pas Ospek buat lo kesal. Tapi jangan sengaja buat gue diam saja. Daripada gue buang-buang waktu disini. Lebih baik gue pulang saja, Toushiro," uUjarnya dengan nada terdengar sedikit kesal.

Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Dan Ichigo tahu kalau cowok mungil itu yang melakukannya. Ichigo tersenyum. Dibalikkan badannya menatap Hitsugaya.

"Jangan pergi, Kurosaki," ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Ichigo mendengus lega. Akhirnya bicara juga. Dibawanya cowok mungil itu duduk di tempat duduk. Hitsugaya memeluknya tambah kencang. Ditekannya wajahnya ke dada Ichigo. Nggak mau cowok berambut _orange _ini pergi. Ternyata egonya bisa diruntuhkan.

"Maaf ya?" kata Ichigo sambil mengelus belakang kepala Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Pelan-pelan Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan raut wajah manja.

"Lo kejam, Kurosaki."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Posisi Ketua itu tidak membuatku senang," Ichigo membela diri. Hitsugaya cemberut.

"Tapi setidaknya…"

Kalimat Hitsugaya terpotong dengan ciuman tiba-tiba Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah. Tidak menyangka dengan tindakan Ichigo. Sudah lama Ichigo tidak menciumnya. Ya… sejak terakhir kalinya mereka melakukan itu di penginapan yang mereka wisata bersama Renji cs. Ciuman itu semakin panas. Lidah Ichigo menyapu rongga mulut Hitsugaya. Tak ayal membuat Hitsugaya mengerang. Tapi suaranya teredam dengan ciuman. Kedua mata emeraldnya terpejam. Berusaha menikmati sensasi ciuman yang diberikan Ichigo. Hingga…

"Ehem!" suara deheman seseorang menghentikan aktivitas keduanya. Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Duh... panas banget disini," ujar Hinamori sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ichigo sedikit kaget. Tapi tidak kentara. Sedangkan Hitsugaya. Mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Dasar penganggu! batin Hitsugaya penuh dendam. Hinamori yang melihat tatapan kesal Hitsugaya tak ayal nyengir kuda.

"Gue menganggu, ya?" tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Pakai nanya lagi!" seru Hitsugaya ketus. Hinamori tertawa geli melihat Otouto-nya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kedua kakak-adik itu.

"Ok! Silahkan lanjutkan. Gue mau kencan dulu," kata cewek bercepol itu, "Kurosaki-san, titip Shiro-chan, ya?"

Ichigo mengangguk sambil menahan senyum.

"Lo kira gue anak kecil? Gue sudah mahasiswa!" teriak Hitsugaya keki melihat sikap nyebelin Neesannya. Teriakkan Hitsugaya tidak di respon Hinamori. Karena cewek itu sudah ngacir keluar rumah.

Hitsugaya menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sofa. Padahal sudah lama Ichigo tidak menciumnya. Tapi, sang pengacau a.k.a Neesan-nya. Senang banget melihat dia emosi. Diliriknya Ichigo yang sedang membaca sesuatu di HP. Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas. Pasti _mood_ Ichigo sudah hilang karena dikacaukan Neesan tadi. Gumamnya dalam hati. Padahal gue ingin disentuh lebih jauh lagi. Bagaimana caranya ya? Soalnya selama ini gue nggak agresif. Beberapa pertanyaan itu berusaha dipecahkan Hitsugaya. Kalau dalam hal begini dia memang bego. Tapi kalau dalam pelajaran jangan ditanya lagi. Masa mau bilang terus terang ke Ichigo. Gila! Mau ditaruh dimana nih muka? Akhirnya Hitsugaya jadi stress sendiri.

"Lo mau minum, Kurosaki?" tawar Hitsugaya. Ichigo yang masih mengetik sesuatu di HP-nya menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya.

"Nggak usah. Gue sudah mau pergi," jawab Ichigo.

"Nggak boleh!" seru Hitsugaya spontan. Ichigo sedikit cengo.

"Ups!" cowok mungil itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, "Maksud gue jangan pergi dulu, Kurosaki," ujarnya dengan senyum nggak enak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya Hitsugaya akan menahannya kalau dia mau pulang.

"Pokoknya jangan pulang dulu."

"Lo takut sendiri dirumah, Toushiro?"

"Siapa yang takut?" Hitsugaya sedikit emosi mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo.

"Terus?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat.

"Pokoknya jangan pulang dulu," cowok mungil itu mengulang jawabannya dengan sedikit memaksa.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas. "Bilang saja kalau lo takut. Gue nggak akan mengejek kok, Toushiro."

Urat nadi kemarahan timbul di dahi Hitsugaya.

**"****GUE NGGAK TAKUT. GUE CUMA MAU MELAKUKAN ITU DENGANMU, KUROSAKI!"** teriaknya. Kayaknya Hitsugaya nggak sadar dengan kalimat yang dikatakannya. Hingga detik berikutnya dia sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Cowok mungil itu _blushing_. Bisa-bisanya teriak kayak begitu. Memalukan!

Ichigo awalnya cengo mendengar teriakan itu. Tapi kemudian seringaian muncul dibibirnya.

"Kenapa nggak bilang kalau mau dilanjutkan lebih jauh?" kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu menekuk wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Ichigo memegang dagu Hitsugaya. Didonggakkannya keatas dan menatap mata emeraldnya.

"Jika lo memintanya dengan suara lembut. Akan gue kabulkan," goda Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Anu…itu…" suara Hitsugaya terdengar gugup. Ichigo menahan tawanya dalam hati.

"Ayo, katakan."

Hitsugaya menatap wajah Ichigo dengan muka merah padam. "Lo sudah dengar tadi. Jadi, nggak perlu di katakan lagi 'kan, Kurosaki."

"Yang tadi terdengar kasar. Gue mau yang lembut."

"Gue malu kalau mengatakannya lagi!" seru Hitsugaya frustasi.

Ichigo tertawa geli. Direndahkan wajahnya. Dan mengecup lembut kening atas cowok mungil itu.

"Jangan melakukan itu disini. Gue mau dikamar," cegah Hitsugaya cepat. Begitu dilihatnya Ichigo sudah akan mulai. Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melangkah ke kamar dengan Hitsugaya di genggamannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake:**_

"Dasar bodoh! Menyebalkan...!" teriakan histeris keluar dari mulut Hinamori. Acara kencannya batal karena sang pacar ada urusan penting. Dihentakkan kakinya kearah pekarangan rumah. Dan membuka pintu dengan kasar.

Cewek bercepol satu itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa yang biasa didudukinya bersama Otouto-nya a.k.a Hitsugaya kalau nonton bersama. Emosi Hinamori tak kunjung surut. Dinyalakan TV kemudian memindahkan channel tanpa tujuan.

"Aah...! Kenapa nggak ada film SpongeBob sih," jeritnya kesal. Aneh memang. Kalau dia sedang marah, hanya film kartun itu yang bisa membuat emosinya turun. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Jam setengah sepuluh lewat. "Ck! Pantas saja nggak ada tuh film. Sudah jam segini." Decak Hinamori tambah kesal. Pacarnya itu memang bodoh. Sudah ditunggu hampir satu jam di tempat janjian. Eh~! Malah dibatalin. Awas saja! Gumam Hinamori penuh dendam.

Diambilnya satu majalah _fashion_ di bawah meja yang berada di depannya.

"Tch! Lebih baik gue tidur." Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar di lantai dua dengan menenteng majalah dan tas kecilnya. Begitu melewati kamar Hitsugaya, cewek itu berhenti. Rintihan dan desahan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar membuat wajah Hinamori yang marah berubah menyeringai. Digelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak.

"Ckckckck… Shiro-chan sudah mulai nakal, ya!" gumamnya dengan wajah sumringah. Cewek itu duduk bersila di samping pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Dibukanya majalah yang dibawanya. Kekehan geli keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan majalahnya yang lucu. Tapi karena telinganya memang sengaja dibuatnya untuk mendengar hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu.

"Ah… emosi gue akhirnya turun berkat dengar suara-suara jeritan Shiro-chan," ujarnya sambil tertawa geli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_To be continued_…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit chapter 3 ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_Summary: _**Hitsugaya yg sudah lulus dari SMA-nya berniat masuk ke kampus Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja senang. Karena bisa melihat Hitsugaya di kampusnya. Hingga di pertemuan para mahasiswa baru Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Ternyata Ichigo adalah Ketua OSPEK. Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan keduanya?

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya membuka kedua matanya pelan-pelan. Dikerjapkannya berkali-kali. Berusaha mencari kesadarannya. Dari sisi tirai jendela kamarnya sinar matahari pagi berusaha menerobos untuk masuk. Cowok mungil itu menoleh ke samping kanan. Dilihatnya Ichigo masih tertidur. Hitsugaya memandang wajah Ichigo yang tertidur. Kedua pipinya tiba-tiba dijalari semburat merah. Tadi malam dia habis melakukan itu dengan Ichigo. Muka Hitsugaya tambah merah jika mengingatnya. Apalagi semalam dia manja sekali dengan Ichigo.

"Ngh… Toushiro…" Ichigo bangun dari tidurnya. Dikuceknya satu matanya. Kedua matanya langsung tertuju ke cowok mungil yang terduduk di samping kirinya. "Ohayou…" ucap Ichigo dengan senyum lembut.

"O-ohayou… Kurosaki…" jawab Hitsugaya gagap. Senyum lembut Ichigo tadi sanggup membuat dirinya _salting_. Ichigo merendahkan wajahnya.

"Sifat manjamu semalam…sangat manis, Toushiro," bisik Ichigo di telinga Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya _blushing_.

"Norak!" seru Hitsugaya sambil mencubit lengan Ichigo. Ichigo terkekeh geli melihat muka Hitsugaya yang sudah memerah kayak kepiting rebus itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duh... akhirnya turun juga," goda Hinamori begitu dilihatnya Hitsugaya dan Ichigo turun dari lantai dua. "Gue sudah siapkan sarapan nih. Ayo, Kurosaki-san makan bersama," ajaknya.

Hinamori menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. Kemudian matanya menatap Ichigo. Seringai muncul dibibirnya.

"Bagaimana semalam, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori. Cowok mungil itu menoleh heran. "Desahanmu semalam terdengar jelas lho."

Bruuush!

Teh hangat yang diminum Hitsugaya langsung menyembur dari mulutnya.

"Lo menguping?" kedua mata Hitsugaya melotot menatap Hinamori.

"He-eh! Uneg-uneg gue hilang dengar desahan elo semalam!" sahut Hinamori. Cewek itu meringis senang. Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_.

"Apa-apaan sih lo! Kurang kerjaan banget sih!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal. Ichigo menikmati pertengkaran kedua kakak-adik itu dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Eits! Jangan salahkan gue. Memangnya nih rumah milik lo berdua? Kalau nggak mau gue nguping. Lakukan itu ditempat lain," Hinamori berkelit.

Dan itu tambah membuat Hitsugaya kesal.

"Tuhan ciptain telinga untuk mendengar. Jadi nggak usah sewot begitu, Shiro-chan."

"Tapi bukan untuk dengar _privasi_ orang, _Baka!_"

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau sudah dengar kan nanggung kalau nggak dengar sampai habis," kata Hinamori dengan muka tidak bersalah. Hitsugaya menggeram. "Benarkan, Kurosaki-san?" Hinamori menatap Ichigo. Meminta kata 'setuju' dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Ya. Dan lagi yang mengajak gue lakukan 'itu' Toushiro lho, Hinamori-san," ujar Ichigo dengan nada ringan. Kalimat Ichigo itu langsung mengakibatkan dampak yang hebat. Hinamori terkesima tidak percaya. Sedangkan Hitsugaya ternganga.

"Wah, wah, wah…ternyata Otoutoku ini yang ngajak toh," Hinamori memandang Hitsugaya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kurosaki…" kedua mata Hitsugaya menatap tajam Ichigo. Kenapa malah dibongkar sih! umpat Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Sudah nakal ya…" Hinamori mulai memprovokasi cowok mungil itu. Kedua mata tajam Hitsugaya langsung mampir ke Hinamori.

"Ckckck...!" Hinamori menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo menahan tawanya dalam hati.

"Hentikan itu, _BAKA_...!" teriak Hitsugaya penuh emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Halaah...! Segitu saja ngambek. _Please _deh Shiro-chan. Sikap elo itu nggak enak dilihat tahu. Sedikit-sedikit ngambek. Halaaah...!" ucap Hinamori yang melihat Hitsugaya sedang duduk diam di sofa depan TV. Cewek satu ini kayaknya masih belum puas melihat Hitsugaya emosi. Hitsugaya yang mendengar koar Neesan-nya itu tambah cemberut.

"Kita jalan-jalan yuk, Toushiro," tawar Ichigo. Hitsugaya mendelik.

"Nggak!" tolak Hitsugaya tandas.

"Sudahlah Kurosaki-san. Cari pengganti Shiro-chan saja. Tukang ngambek begini malah buat sakit hati," hasut Hinamori.

"Apa-apaan sih lo!" bentak Hitsugaya keki.

"Lha! Benarkan Kurosaki-san?" Hinamori tambah mengompori. Kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Ichigo.

"Hmm… apa yang kau bilang benar juga," sahut Ichigo sambil memegang dagunya. Hitsugaya tersentak. Ditolehkan kepalanya kearah Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya tegang. Muka Ichigo terlihat serius.

Hei, hei…jangan bilang dia mau minta putus, batin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kurosaki…"

"Tapi gue suka Toushiro yang seperti itu," potong Ichigo. Semburat merah menjalari kedua pipi Hitsugaya. "_Aishiteru_, Toushiro," kata Ichigo dengan senyum lembutnya. Ditariknya Hitsugaya kedalam pelukannya. Kemudian mencium puncak kepala cowok mungil itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nggak ada film yang bagus untuk dinonton," ujar Hitsugaya. Kedua matanya sedari tadi melihat jadwal film yang akan diputar di bioskop 21 serta poster-poster film yang tertempel di tempat itu.

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya membalikkan badannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Ichigo tidak ada dibelakangnya. Kepalanya celinggukan mencari cowok berambut orange itu. Tapi nihil. Ichigo tidak ada. Cowok mungil itu menggerutu.

"Pergi kemana sih? Kenapa main tinggal saja." Hitsugaya berjalan mencari Ichigo. Didekatinya samping tangga eskalator. Dijulurkan kepalanya melihat ke lantai bawah.

"Cari siapa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo dari arah belakang.

"HUWAAA...!" Hitsugaya menjerit kaget. Dibalikkan tubuhnya, "Apaan sih! Gue kaget nih."

"Nyari siapa?" Ichigo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya elo lah!" jawab Hitsugaya tandas, "Darimana saja sih?"

"Toilet." Ichigo menoleh ke arah bioskop di mall itu, "Sudah dapat film yang bagus?"

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Nggak ada yang bagus. Kita ganti _planning_ saja."

"Kayaknya poster film yang itu bagus," Ichigo menunjuk salah satu poster dengan dagunya, "Ayo kita nonton." Ditariknya Hitsugaya kedalam bioskop itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya duduk di dalam ruangan besar yang gelap itu. Menunggu film yang akan diputar. Setelah menunggu sepuluh menit kemudian. Suasana di dalam ruangan itu kontan hening. Ada jeda iklan sebelum dimulai film.

Film apaan ya ini. Gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Tadi dia nggak sempat melihat tiket yang dibeli Ichigo.

Musik film itu terdengar. Dari layar besar itu muncul judul filmnya. 'Terowongan casablanca' **(1).** Ternyata ini film horor, _coy_!

Hitsugaya mengikuti alur cerita yang dinontonnya itu. Tak ayal dia tegang juga melihat arwah-arwah penasaran yang dimunculkan di film itu. Jeritan dan teriakan terdengar di dalam ruangan itu. Film horor ini bisa memacu adrenalin siapa saja yang menonton. Rasa takut mulai menjalari pikiran Hitsugaya. Korban-korban yang berjatuhan di film itu. Sanggup membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hitsugaya berusaha menguatkan hatinya yang sudah ketar-ketir dilanda rasa takut. Ditelannya ludah susah payah. Keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya.

Ternyata dia bisa takut juga kalau nonton film seperti ini. Kepalanya celinggukan ke kiri. Sepanjang tempat duduk di samping kirinya tidak ada orang yang duduk. Hitsugaya tambah parno. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. Ada Ichigo yang duduk disamping. Cowok mungil itu menghela napas lega. Dilihatnya Ichigo menonton film itu dengan tatapan datar. Tidak ada rasa takut yang terlihat dari mimik wajahnya. Hitsugaya kembali menatap ke layar depan. Darah-darah yang berceceran di film itu membuatnya bergidik. Tanpa disadarinya sedari tadi Ichigo melihat kondisinya yang sudah hampir mau semaput itu. Sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat.

Ruangan bioskop yang gelap itu semakin tegang. Jalan ceritanya sudah di pertengahan. Suara jeritan takut terdengar dari mulut cewek-cewek. Yang pasangan cowoknya tentu _happy_ dong. Bisa dapat pelukan gratis dari cewek-ceweknya. Enak tenan. Hehehehe!

Tidak jauh beda dengan Hitsugaya. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin menjerit keras-keras. Dan memeluk lengan Ichigo saking nggak tahannya dengan film yang dinontonnya itu. Tapi…karena gengsi. _It's okay_! Dia masih kuat kok nonton tuh film. Walau dalam hati imannya sudah ketar-ketir. Begitu sampai di adegan paling menyeramkan. Waktu para arwah itu akan muncul tiba-tiba. Seseorang menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tentu saja menoleh. Dan…

"**HUWAAAAA...!**" jerit Hitsugaya kuat-kuat. Ternyata Ichigo mengerjai cowok mungil itu dengan memakai topeng setan yang nauzubila sangat menyeramkan **(2)**. Entah didapatnya darimana. Hitsugaya tambah menjerit-jerit melihat topeng setan itu. Ichigo akhirnya melepas topeng yang dipakainya itu. Senyum kemenangan terpampang di bibirnya.

"Akhirnya lo berteriak juga," ucap Ichigo dengan kekehan geli. Dilihat wajah Hitsugaya _shock_. Napas Hitsugaya tersengal-sengal.

"Kurosaki…" Hitsugaya menatap kesal cowok disampingnya itu. "Apa yang lo lakukan?" bentaknya.

Ditonjoknya bahu Ichigo kuat-kuat. Ichigo tambah terkekeh-kekeh. Tonjokkan Hitsugaya tidak berefek untuknya.

"Kalau memang takut jangan ditahan gengsinya, Toushiro."

"_URUSAI_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk kedua kalinya Hitsugaya mengambek dalam satu hari ini. Dipercepat langkahnya menjauh dari Ichigo. Ichigo setia mengekor dibelakangnya. Begitu keluar dari studio tadi, Ichigo tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. Hitsugaya tentu saja semakin kesal melihatnya.

"Toushiro, kita cari minum yuk," ucap Ichigo begitu selesai dengan tawanya.

"Nggak!" jawab Hitsugaya ketus.

"Jangan ngambek dong. Gue kan tadi cuma bercanda."

"Iya. Tapi nggak lucu!" Hitsugaya semakin melebarkan jaraknya dengan Ichigo.

"Kita main di _Timezone _itu yuk," Ichigo menunjuk tempat yang dipenuhi _game_ elektronik modern itu.

"Main saja sendiri!" cowok mungil itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toko kaset. Tepat didepan _Timezone_.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. Lebih baik dibiarkan reda dulu emosinya. Gumam Ichigo dalam hati. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Timezone. Sudah lama dia nggak main di tempat ini.

Hitsugaya memandang punggung Ichigo dari kaca tembus di toko kaset itu. Gerutuan kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa sih sering banget buat gue emosi." Hitsugaya mengangkat salah satu kaset CD yang berada di depannya.

Semua orang yang berada di toko itu menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. Ada yang menatapnya heran, bingung, mesum, dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya. Sepuluh menit berlalu. Emosinya sudah kembali netral. Hitsugaya mengelilingi area toko kaset yang lumayan besar itu. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar ditangannya. Kemudian menatap kearah Timezone.

Hitsugaya berdecak kesal, "Ck! Lagi ngapain sih dia."

Dilakukan hal itu berkali-kali. Melirik jam kemudian menoleh kearah _Timezone_. Hitsugaya menyerah. Daripada dia hampir sinting menunggu Ichigo. Lebih baik dia saja yang kesana. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko. Kemudian berjalan kedalam _Timezone _di depannya.

Hitsugaya celinggukkan ke kanan-kiri mencari Ichigo. Tempat yang dimasukinya ini sangat berisik dengan suara-suara permainan. Hingga ekor matanya menangkap salah satu cowok berambut orange yang sedang asyik dengan permainan yang dimainkannya. Hitsugaya menatap pemilik wajah itu. Ichigo memainkan permainan tembak-menembak di depannya dengan senyum senang.

Hitsugaya terdiam lama ditempatnya berdiri. Senyum Ichigo itu sungguh… KEREN! Cowok mungil itu _blushing_. Rasa kesalnya kepada Ichigo tadi hilang entah kemana begitu melihat senyum itu. Baru saja akan dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah Ichigo. Dua orang cewek yang asal-usulnya nggak jelas lebih dulu mendekati Ichigo. Hitsugaya terpana. Kedua cewek itu mencoba menarik perhatian Ichigo dengan tubuh mereka yang 'WOW'. Apalagi dadanya itu. Setara dengan punya Matsumoto, _euy_! Dan…_yeah_! Kedua aksi cewek nggak jelas itu sanggup menarik perhatian Ichigo dari _game_ yang dimainkannya. Hitsugaya menggeram marah. Dengan langkah cepat didekatinya Ichigo.

"Minggir cewek-cewek _jablai_!" bentak Hitsugaya kesal.

Ichigo tertegun. Begitu juga dengan kedua cewek itu.

"Eh, Otoutomu ya? _Kawai_-nya," ujar salah satu cewek itu SKSD.

"Wah, SD kelas berapa, dek?" tanya satu cewek lagi. Urat nadi marah langsung terlihat di dahi Hitsugaya.

"Brengsek! Gue bukan…"

"Dia pacarku," Potong Ichigo. Dirangkulnya leher Hitsugaya dari arah belakang dengan lembut. Kedua cewek itu ternganga. "Dah!"

Ichigo membawa Hitsugaya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan kedua cewek yang membatu di tempat mendengar kalimat Ichigo tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa halangin gue sih?" bentak Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah. Toh mereka memang tidak tahu," Ichigo berusaha menenangkan cowok mungil itu. Hitsugaya merengut. Keduanya terdiam di dalam lift yang hanya dihuni mereka.

"Toushiro…"

Grep!

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya memeluk Ichigo dari arah depan. Ichigo tertegun. Cowok mungil itu menekan wajahnya ke dadanya. Ichigo tersenyum. Dielusnya rambut Hitsugaya lembut.

"Kurosaki…" panggil Hitsugaya lirih. Didonggakkan kepalanya menatap Ichigo. Ichigo membalas tatapan itu. "Jangan melirik orang lain selain gue ya?" pinta Hitsugaya dengan wajahnya yang…ugh! _Kawaiii_...!

Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Didorongnya tubuh Hitsugaya ke dinding.

"Mana mungkin gue beralih ke orang lain jika melihat wajah manja seperti tadi," bisik Ichigo pelan di telinga Hitsugaya. cowok mungil itu _blushing_. Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Ichigo melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Hitsugaya. Ditariknya ke dekapannya sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka. Satu tangannya menekan belakang kepala cowok mungil itu agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Hitsugaya memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati ciuman yang diberikan Ichigo. Dilingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo. Ruangan lift yang dimasuki mereka itu menjadi saksi bisu ciuman panas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Omake:**_

"Gue nggak nyangka. Cowok berambut _orange _tadi ternyata _gay_," ujar cewek yang tadi di _Timezone_. Itu loh, yang sok genit di depan Ichigo.

"He-eh! Cakep-cakep ternyata ada kelainan," sahut teman ceweknya yang tadi juga sok genit di depan Ichigo. Kedua cewek itu berhenti di depan pintu lift yang tertutup. Tigapuluh detik kemudian pintu lift itu terbuka. Kedua cewek itu terlongo. Di dalam lift itu sedang ada ciuman panas antara Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Ichigo melepas ciumannya dan menatap datar kedua cewek itu.

"Silahkan masuk jika mau lihat _servis_ panas kami berdua," ujar Ichigo sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"**GYAAA...!**" kedua cewek itu berteriak kompak kemudian ngacir dari tempat itu. Ichigo terkekeh-kekeh geli melihat kedua cewek itu. Sedangkan Hitsugaya geleng-geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ket :

**(1) **Film Terowongan Casablanca. Film _Horor_ yang saya nonton dulu saat SMA.

**(2) **Silahkan bayangkan topeng hantu yang paling menyeramkan *grin*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya ; _Slight _Grimmjow x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_Summary: _**Hitsugaya yg sudah lulus dari SMA-nya berniat masuk ke kampus Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja senang. Karena bisa melihat Hitsugaya di kampusnya. Hingga di pertemuan para mahasiswa baru Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Ternyata Ichigo adalah Ketua OSPEK! Hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ternyata banyak yang membuat iri. Para mahasiswa cewek yang satu fakultas dengan Hitsugaya ternyata punya rencana jahat. Dan lagi, Grimmjow juga ingin memisahkan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Besok lo sudah mulai kuliah 'kan, Shiro-chan?" tanya Hinamori sambil menggigit wafer cokelat di tangannya.

"Hmm…" Hitsugaya mengangguk sambil meneguk minuman dinginnya.

"Jangan banyak bolos kuliah lho," ujar Hinamori sok bijaksana. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Neesan-nya itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Siapa juga yang mau bolos. Masih mahasiswa baru juga."

"Bagus, bagus…" Hinamori manggut-manggut. Kedua kakak-adik itu pun larut dalam film kartun _ice age _yang dinonton.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Keesokan paginya…_

Hitsugaya berjalan santai ke arah fakultasnya. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum dia mengisi KRS **(1) **dan masuk kuliah. Tapi lebih baik datang cepat kan daripada terlambat.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda aktivitas di kampus. Yang terlihat hanya tukang bersih kebun. Hitsugaya berjalan ke salah satu tempat duduk di kantin yang masih kosong itu. Dikeluarkannya ponselnya dari saku celana. Di _wallpaper_ Hp-nya ada gambarnya dengan Ichigo yang… ehm! Berpelukan mesra lah! Cowok mungil itu tersipu-sipu juga melihat foto dirinya bersama Ichigo itu. Entar kesambet lho kalau cengengesan di tempat sepi.

Hitsugaya mengutak-atik Hp di tangannya. Ditulisnya pesan singkat untuk Ichigo. lima detik, dua puluh detik, lima menit. Tidak ada balasan SMS. '_mungkin dia masih tidur'_ gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Baru saja akan dimasukkan Hp-nya di saku. Panggilan masuk berbunyi.

'_Kurosaki calling'_

Hitsugaya menekan tombol _yes_ dan mendekatkan Hp-nya ditelinga.

"Halo,"

"Ngh… Toushiro… Ohayou…" sapa suara diseberang sambil menguap mengantuk.

"_Ohayou_. Gue menganggu?"

Ichigo tertawa geli, "Nggak kok," Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Lo dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Di kampus."

"**APAAA...!**" pekik suara diseberang. Hitsugaya sampai harus menjauhkan Hp dari telingannya. "Ngapain lo di kampus?"

"Kuliah lah. Masa mau jualan," ucap Hitsugaya agak heran.

"Disitu ada orang nggak?" kejar Ichigo.

"Emm… cuma ada tukang bersih kebun tadi..."

"Ck!" Ichigo berdecak, "Lebih baik lo duduk di halte atau tempat lain."

Hitsugaya mengernyit. "Ngapain?"

"Banyak mahasiswa yang mabuk dan belum pulang. Biasanya mereka tidur di ruangan kampus."

Hitsugaya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Ichigo itu. "Yang benar…?" tanyanya tercekat.

"Jangan dimatiin pembicaraannya. Gue akan segera bersiap-siap ke kampus sekarang."

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega, "Ya."

Cowok mungil itu celinggukkan ke segala arah. Untuk antisipasi. Kalau-kalau ada yang mendekatinya. Sebenarnya Hitsugaya ingin pergi seperti saran Ichigo tadi. Tapi entah kenapa kedua kakinya terasa sangat lemas. Setelah menunggu lima belas menit seperti seabad. Suara Ichigo diseberang telepon membuat Hitsugaya bersyukur.

"Gue sudah selesai. Tinggal cabut dari rumah. Kalau ada apa-apa segera pergi dari situ atau telpon gue ya."

Pembicaraan itu terputus. Hitsugaya meramas Hp-nya itu kuat-kuat. Berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya sebelum Ichigo datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ternyata hari ini Hitsugaya sedang kena sial. Seorang cowok yang nggak jelas berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. Untung jarak cowok itu masih agak jauh. Dengan cepat Hitsugaya langsung meringkuk ke kolong meja. Ternyata Ichigo nggak asal ngaco tadi, _euy_!

Langkah kaki berat semakin terdengar mendekat. Nyali Hitsugaya tambah menciut. Masih pagi-pagi tapi keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Wajahnya semakin memucat. Didengarnya igauan-igauan nggak jelas dari suara cowok itu. Jantung Hitsugaya semakin tambah berdetak kencang. Seseorang berjalan memasuki kantin. Hitsugaya yang terlalu tegangnya tidak menyadari kehadiran orang yang mendekati mejanya itu.

"Ngapain dibawah kolong meja, Toushiro?" ujar Ichigo sambil merendahkan kepalanya ke kolong tempat Hitsugaya bersembunyi.

"**HUWAAA...!**" Hitsugaya menjerit kaget. Kepalanya dengan empuknya terbentur meja diatasnya. Cowok mungil itu meringis sakit sambil memegang kepalanya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo. "Kurosaki…"

Ichigo menarik keluar cowok mungil itu dari kolong meja. Dilihatnya muka Hitsugaya pucat seperti kain putih. Dengan tiba-tiba diangkatnya Hitsugaya duduk diatas meja disamping.

"Mukamu pucat sekali. Lo nggak apa-apa?" Ichigo menatap cemas. Tangannya menyeka keringat di dahi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lemas. Tadi dia berpikir cowok nggak jelas itu yang menghampirinya. Ichigo mengelus lembut rambut putih Hitsugaya. Dibawanya kepala Hitsugaya ke dekapannya.

"Sial. Buat khawatir saja. Lain kali jangan datang sepagi ini," kata Ichigo sambil mengecup puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk pelan. Nggak dibilangpun dia sudah kapok untuk datang pagi-pagi. Keduanya terdiam. Disatu sisi Hitsugaya senang dengan kedatangan Ichigo.

"Lo tahu…" Ichigo berujar pelan. "Waktu lo bilang di telpon tadi lo di kampus. Jantungku serasa akan berhenti. Kalau gue jantungan mungkin sudah mati konyol."

Hitsugaya tersenyum geli.

"Toushiro…" panggil Ichigo. Cowok mungil itu mendonggak ke atas. Dengan cepat Ichigo mengecup sekilas bibir mungil itu. "Temanin gue cari sarapan pagi ya?"

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Ya."

"Mau kugendong sampai atas motor?" goda Ichigo.

"Apaan sih! Lo kira gue orang lumpuh jadi harus digendong kemana-mana?" jawab Hitsugaya ketus. Padahal dalam hati berbunga-bunga karena sikap mesra Ichigo. Ichigo tertawa geli.

"Ya— kayak lagu 'Mbah surip' itu. Yang lirik lagunya. _Tak gendong, kemana-mana, tak gendong_…" Ichigo meniru salah satu lagu indonesia yang lumayan terkenal itu.

"Jayus tahu," ejek Hitsugaya. Oh— kalau saja Ichigo tahu bahwa cowok mungil di depannya berusaha menahan tawanya karena melihat sikap Ichigo yang memperagakan gaya mbah surip. Gaya Ichigo itu sama persis kayak mbah surip. Kayak pinang dibelah dua.

"Ah!" Ichigo seperti sadar sesuatu. "Atau atau mungkin yang ini. _Bangun tidur, tidur lagi, bangun lagi, tidur lagi, bangunnn..._Hmmp," satu tangan Hitsugaya membekap mulut Ichigo yang sekarang mulai tambah ngaco.

"Sudah dong. Perut gue sakit nih karena melihat dan mendengar nyanyian elo itu," ucap Hitsugaya sambil memegang perutnya. Ichigo meringis senang. Memang menyenangkan menggoda cowok mungil di depannya ini.

"Kayaknya gue berbakat untuk jadi penerus 'mbah surip'," cetus Ichigo, "Kan dia terkenal karena lagunya yang nggak jelas itu. Dan juga rambutnya itu."

Hitsugaya mendelik. "Ngeyel banget sih. Rambut _orange_ lo saja sudah norak begitu. Masa mau dibuat model _dread_?" **(2)**

Ichigo terkekeh geli. "Kalau model _afro _**(3)** bagaimana?"

"Kurosaki!" jerit Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mencari sarapan pagi. Ichigo dan Hitsugaya balik ke kampus. Sudah terlihat banyak orang di kampus.

"Setelah ini kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ichigo setelah memarkir motornya.

"Ke ruang kemahasiswaan untuk mengambil kertas KRS dan mengisinya," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Ayo," Ichigo menarik cowok mungil itu. "Kalau kelamaan disini nanti banyak orang di tempat itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menatap kertas di tangannya sedikit bingung. Diliriknya beberapa angkatan yang berdiri disekitarnya juga menatap kertas dengan pandangan bingung. '_Bagaimana cara isinya nih?"_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Nih!" Ichigo mengulurkan kertas putih yang terlipat ke hadapan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menerima kertas itu dan dibukanya. Ternyata didalam lipatan kertas itu ada kartu daftar hadir kuliah yang berwarna merah sebanyak delapan lembar berukuran 21x11 Cm. kertas putih yang terlipat itu ternyata jadwal mata kuliahnya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

"Arigatou, Kurosaki." Ujarnya dengan tatapan berterima kasih. Ichigo mengangguk. Beberapa orang yang melihat itu jelas pada iri berat loh! Enak banget diperhatiin sama Ketua panitia Ospek. Mana sampai diambilin jadwal sama daftar hadir lagi. Ichigo kemudian membantu Hitsugaya untuk mengisi KRS. Renji menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Akhirnya dia menemukan Ichigo.

"Hei, Ichigo!" seru Renji sambil melambaikan satu tangan. Ichigo menoleh. Renji menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Lo sudah ngetik KRS, _bro_?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Sudah dari dua hari yang lalu. Kenapa?"

"Tolong ketik punya gue dong~!" mohon Renji. Renji menengok kearah Hitsugaya. "Nggak apa-apa 'kan gue pinjam Ichigo sebentar?"

"Ya." Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kedua cowok itu pergi dari situ. Hitsugaya tidak menyadari. Ada tatapan-tatapan _jealous_ dan marah yang sedang memperhatikannya sejak tadi sambil bersembunyi di balik dinding.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam mata kuliah pertama ini adalah pengantar ilmu hukum. Hitsugaya duduk di dalam ruangan kuliah yang posisi bangkunya seperti di gedung bioskop. Agak terkesima juga waktu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan kuliah pertamanya ini. Lima menit kemudian dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah masuk. Setelah sesi pengenalan. Mata kuliah pun dimulai.

Dosen didepan ruangan itu mulai bertanya salah satu kearah mahasiswa tentang apa pengertian hukum. Dan lumayan banyak yang menjawab dengan sangat baik. Kemudian dosen itu menjelaskan istilah hukum dalam bahasa belanda. Yang ditutupnya dengan perwujudan hukum dari beberapa ahli seperti _Apeldoorn, Hugo sinzheimer_, dan segala bangsawannya **(4)**.

Mata kuliah pertama itu pun ditutup. Sebagai tugas pengenalan. Dosen itu memberikan tugas untuk mencari beberapa pengertian hukum menurut para ahli hukum. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan muka-m kecewa. Gila ih~! Baru juga masuk kuliah. Dan baru juga dengar siapa itu tadi _Apeldoorn_ dan tetek bengeknya sudah disuruh nyari tugas. Ngajak berantem ya nih dosen. Setelah dosen itu mengambil daftar hadir. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan sambil menenteng tas hitamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya celinggukkan ke kanan-kiri mencari ruangan kuliahnya. Repot banget sih. Masa disuruh pindah ruangan. Ada-ada saja maunya nih fakultas.

"Kau mencari ruangan ya?" sapa salah satu mahasiswi cewek. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap cewek itu. '_kayaknya senior lama_' gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Iya. Senior tahu ruangan A?" Tanya Hitsugaya. Cewek itu mengangguk.

"Kebetulan ruangan gue searah. Ayo ikut gue." Ujar cewek itu sambil berjalan lebih dulu. Hitsugaya menghela napas lega. Untung ada senior itu. Hitsugaya tidak melihat. Seringaian muncul di bibir cewek itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tempat yang dilewati Hitsugaya semakin sepi dan tidak terlihat ada orang. Tapi tidak ada rasa curiga pada seniornya itu. Dari salah satu lorong. Keluar beberapa cewek yang berjalan dibelakang Hitsugaya dan senior cewek itu. Cowok mungil itu menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata ada yang searah juga toh. Hitsugaya kembali menatap ke depan. Gerombolan cewek dibelakangnya tampak menyeringai. Dengan gerakan cepat. Gerombolan cewek itu langung mencengkram kedua tangan Hitsugaya dari sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Eh!" Hitsugaya menoleh ke kiri-kanan. "Maaf kalian ma…"

"Ikut kami!" potong salah satu cewek dengan nada membentak.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Cewek senior yang tadi menyapanya ternyata juga salah satu komplotan cewek-cewek itu. Gerombolan cewek-cewek yang berjumlah delapan orang menggiring Hitsugaya ke tempat yang mereka siapkan.

"Mau diapain nih?" kata salah satu cewek itu begitu mereka hampir sampai ditempat tujuan.

"Kita tenggelamin saja di kolam belakang yang nggak kepakai lagi itu," Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar. '_Ini— apa-apan ini?_' batinnya tidak percaya.

"Hei, lepaskan!" seru Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu meronta-ronta di cengkraman kedua cewek itu.

"DIAAAM!" teriak salah satu cewek itu sambil menjambak rambut Hitsugaya ke belakang. Hitsugaya meringis. Detik berikutnya dirinya dilempar dengan kuat-kuat kearah kolam di depannya. Hitsugaya tentu saja panik. Kelemahan terbesarnya. Tidak bisa berenang. Cewek-cewek itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Hitsugaya. Dengan suksesnya cowok mungil itu menenggak air kolam di sekitarnya sambil berusaha meminta pertolongan. Tidak ada yang berusaha untuk menolongnya. Tubuhnya turun-naik di air kolam itu. Hitsugaya berusaha mencari cara buat mengambang. Tapi kedua kakinya kram.

"Mati saja lo!" umpat salah satu cewek itu masih dengan sisa tawanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Hitsugaya berusaha. Banyaknya air yang ditelannya membuat kepalanya terasa pusing dan hilang kesadaran. Pelan-pelan cowok mungil itu tenggelam di dalam kolam.

"Hei kalau dia mati bagaimana?" kata salah satu cewek dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Alah...! Sok suci lo. Ini kan bukan yang pertama kalinya lo lihat," jawaban ketus langsung dilontarkan teman disampingnya. Gerombolan cewek itupun pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak lama kemudian sesosok bayangan menyebur ke dalam kolam itu.

Byuuurr!

Dengan mata setengah terpejam. Hitsugaya merasa dirinya ditarik seseorang ke permukaan.

'_Kurosaki…_' gumamnya Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tersentak dari kursinya. Renji yang duduk disampingnya menoleh dan menatap Ichigo.

"Kenapa, _bro_?"

"Nggak apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo cepat. Tadi seperti dirasanya Hitsugaya memanggilnya. Ichigo kembali berkonsentrasi dengan mata kuliah di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata Hitsugaya pelan-pelan terbuka. Nampaklah iris matanya yang berwarna emerald dengan pupil berwarna hitam. Satu tangannya memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Matanya berusaha melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Hal yang dilihatnya pertama kaca mobil dan _dasbor_. '_Ini di mobil...' _gumamnya dalam hati. Hitsugaya pelan-pelan bangun dari tempatnya.

"Lo sudah sadar?" suara berat di samping menyapanya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke samping kanan. Seorang cowok berambut biru muda menopang dagunya dengan bertumpu pada stir mobil di depannya. Kedua mata biru mudanya menatap Hitsugaya. Kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi. "Masih ingat gue?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk pelan. "Grimmjow-senpai…" jawabnya pelan. Grimmjow menunjukkan senyum seringaian khasnya.

"Yang nyelamatin elo tenggelam tadi gue. Bukan Kurosaki yang ada di mimpi elo," ucapnya tandas. Kedua mata Hitsugaya kontan terbelalak kaget. Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow menekan tombol kecil samping kursi tempat duduk Hitsugaya. Tempat bersandar kursi yang diduduki Hitsugaya sontak turun kebelakang dengan cepat. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget, tidak menyangka. Dua buah lengan kekar berada di samping kiri dan kanannya. Diatasnya Grimmjow tersenyum penuh arti.

"Gue baru sadar. Ternyata dimata Kurosaki, elo itu sangat berharga ya?" kedua alisnya terangkat menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya diam-diam menarik napas. Posisinya saat ini tidak baik. "Karena itu…akan gue buat elo berpaling dari Kurosaki!" bisik Grimmjow di telinga Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Ket:

**(1) **KRS itu kepanjangannya Kartu Rencana Studi. Disitu diisi mata kuliah apa yg bakal diambil. Lebih gampangnya yg belum kuliah. Itu seperti mata pelajaran kalian di sekolah. Tapi yg ini sedikit berbeda. Kalo nggak lulus mata kuliahnya harus dikontrak lagi.**  
**

**(2) **Dread. Coba bayangkan saja rambut Agon di ES21. Nggak banget ya klo rambut Ichigo dibuat bgitu!**  
**

**(3) **Afro. Coba bayangkan juga rambut Kumaburuko di ES21. Yang kribo besar itu. Ichigo pasti bakal terlihat aneeeeh banget kalo rambutnya dibuat afro.**  
**

**(4) **Apeldoorn, Hugo sinzheimer & bangsawan lain2nya itu saya dpt dri buku bahan ajar Smster 1. jdi pelajaran yg saya ketik diatas semuanya nyata. **  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x Hitsugaya ; _Slight _Grimmjow x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_Summary: _**Hitsugaya yg sudah lulus dari SMA-nya berniat masuk ke kampus Ichigo. Ichigo tentu saja senang. Karena bisa melihat Hitsugaya di kampusnya. Hingga di pertemuan para mahasiswa baru Hitsugaya terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yg dilihatnya. Ternyata Ichigo adalah Ketua OSPEK! Hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ternyata banyak yang membuat iri. Para mahasiswa cewek yang satu fakultas dengan Hitsugaya ternyata punya rencana jahat. Dan lagi, Grimmjow juga ingin memisahkan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Napas hangat Grimmjow menerpa telinganya. Kondisi tubuh yang masih lemah karena tenggelam tadi membuat Hitsugaya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Grimmjow menopang tubuhnya agar tidak menindih tubuh mungil dibawahnya.

Cowok mungil dibawahnya ini memang menarik perhatiannya waktu pertemuan mahasiswa baru. Agak kaget juga waktu tahu cowok mungil ini pacarnya Ichigo. Grimmjow memang tidak suka kalau melihat Ichigo bahagia. Ichigo itu dianggapnya teman sekaligus rivalnya. Bagaimana tidak suka. Kalau hampir seluruh mahasiswa angkatan Ichigo semuanya –cewek dan cowok– memuja Ichigo bak dewa. Apalagi sikap Ichigo yang dikenalnya sering membolos kuliah, tiba-tiba berubah drastis jadi mahasiswa yang rajin masuk kuliah. Heran dan _surprise_. Ichigo yang biasanya dimarahi dosen karena sering tidak masuk sekarang jadi dibangga-banggakan dosen karena sering masuk kuliah _plus_ nilai-nilainya yang diatas rata-rata.

Grimmjow menatap cowok mungil dibawahnya. Seringaian muncul di bibirnya. Jika memang cowok mungil ini sangat berarti bagi Ichigo. Maka harus direbutnya dari sisi Ichigo.

"Lo sudah lama berpacaran dengan Ichigo?" Grimmjow bertanya lirih.

Hitsugaya membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Mata biru muda Grimmjow menatapnya.

"Sudah berapa lama?" Grimmjow mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi.

"Setahun lebih…" jawab Hitsugaya pelan. Grimmjow manggut-manggut.

"Pasti kalian sudah melakukan 'itu', kan?" kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat.

Hitsugaya _blushing_. Dianggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Lo tahu…" ucap Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menoleh, "Agak sulit juga tadi memberimu napas buatan," Cowok berambut biru muda itu menjilat bibir bawahnya, "Butuh beberapa menit untuk mengeluarkan air kolam yang lo telan itu."

"K—kau tadi menciumku…" suara Hitsugaya tercekat. Kedua matanya terbelalak lebar. Grimmjow menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Lo mau yang menyelamatkanmu itu Ichigo?"

Hitsugaya bungkam.

"Harusnya lo berterima kasih karena kalau gue nggak menyelamatkanmu dan memberi napas buatan. Mungkin sekarang lo sudah tidak bernyawa di kolam itu," nada Grimmjow terdengar dingin.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. _Benar juga apa yang dikatakannya. Seharusnya gue berterimakasih. Lagipula dia memberi napas buatan karena berusaha menolong gue._ Gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"A—arigatou…" ujar Hitsugaya terbata. Grimmjow menatap mata emerald dibawahnya itu. Senyum lembut mengembang dibibirnya.

_Deg!_

Hitsugaya merasa jantungnya berdetak. _Ke—kenapa gue deg-degan melihat senyumannya?_ keluh Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Grimmjow mengangkat tubuhnya dari hadapan Hitsugaya. Disandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduknya lagi. Hitsugaya pelan-pelan bangun dari tempatnya.

"Eh?"

Grimmjow menoleh dan menatap cowok mungil disampingnya itu.

"Kenapa gue pakai baju ini?" Hitsugaya memegang baju yang dipakainya. Bajunya sangat besar. Dan jelas kedodoran dipakai Hitsugaya. Kayak pakai daster. Apalagi baju itu hanya menutup sampai sebatas pahanya.

"Itu baju gue. Baju lo tadi basah semua," jawab Grimmjow kembali menatap kearah depan.

"Oh…" Hitsugaya mengangguk. Jadi teringat pas dulu dia memakai baju Ichigo waktu di apartemen. _Eh, tunggu!_ Gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. _Jadi tadi dia lihat tubuh gue yang telanjang dong!_

Hitsugaya melirik cowok disampingnya itu. Merasa dipandangin, Grimmjow langsung menoleh dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ti—tidak…" jawab Hitsugaya cepat dan sedikit gugup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro…" Ichigo memanggil cowok mungil yang sedang bengong itu. "Toushiro!" kali ini Ichigo memanggil Hitsugaya dengan suara keras. Sampai cowok mungil itu terlonjak dari kursinya.

"Apaan sih!" seru Hitsugaya sambil mendelik kesal. Kalau dia penyakit jantungan pasti sudah tinggal nama tadi.

"Dari tadi kau bengong terus. Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Jleb! Tepat sasaran.

"Maksudmu?" kejar Hitsugaya. _Apa ketahuan ya? Sebenarnya dari tadi gue lagi mikirin senior bernama Grimmjow itu. _Batin Hitsugaya dalam Ichigo dengan perasaan was-was.

"Kau—"

Dering panggilan SMS masuk di _Handphone_ Ichigo membuat Ichigo mengurungkan pertanyaannya. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana. Dan membuka fitur pesan masuk.

Hitsugaya diam-diam menarik napas panjang. Diseruputnya minuman di depannya sambil melayangkan pandangannya kearah _café_ yang dimasukinya dengan Ichigo satu jam yang lalu.

Hitsugaya tidak habis pikir. Kenapa sedari tadi pikirannya terus-terusan memikirkan Grimmjow. Jangan bilang kalau dia mulai memiliki sedikit perasaan pada cowok yang mengerjainya pas OSPEK dulu. Tapi…

Ctek!

Ichigo menjentikkan jarinya tepat didepan wajah Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu terlonjak untuk kedua kalinya. Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan sebel.

"Kurosaki…"

"Kau mau pinjam buku-buku diktatku waktu semester satu, kan?" Ichigo mengacuhkan tatapan kesal di depannya sambil tersenyum.

Hitsugaya mendengus kecil. Dianggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Ichigo berdiri dari kursinya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemen Ichigo. Kedua mata _emerald-_nya menyapu ruangan itu. Sudah lama dia tidak ke apartemen Ichigo ini sejak dia SMA dulu. Cowok mungil itu _blushing_ mengingat hal-hal waktu dia bertemu dengan Ichigo dulu.

"Toushiro, kalau kau haus bisa ambil minuman di lemari es di dapur," ucap Ichigo yang melonggokkan kepalanya dari dalam kamar. Cowok mungil itu mengangguk. Dilangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur.

Hitsugaya membuka lemari es besar di depannya. Diambilnya satu botol minuman dingin dari dalam lemari es itu. Kemudian diteguknya minuman ditangannya itu.

Setelah selesai melegakan tenggorokannya yang haus. Hitsugaya kembali ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya Ichigo sudah duduk di sofa yang didudukinya tadi. Diatas meja yang kosong tadi, sudah ada beberapa buku yang lumayan tebal. Cowok mungil itu berjalan mendekat kearah Ichigo dan duduk disampingnya.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. "Apa saja tugas PIH yang diberikan dosen itu?" tanyanya. **(1)**

"Hanya disuruh mencari pengertian Hukum menurut beberapa ahli saja kok."

"Oh, nih!" Ichigo mengulurkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal kearah Hitsugaya. Di depan _cover_ buku itu tertulis Pengantar Ilmu Hukum oleh _L. J Van Apeldoorn._ **(2)**

"Kau punya buku yang jarang ditemuin di toko buku ini?" Hitsugaya takjub. Nggak percaya. Ichigo yang doyan bolos kuliah punya buku seperti ini.

"Oh. Itu punya Grimmjow."

_Deg!_

Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak mendengar satu nama itu.

"Dulu waktu semester satu kita berdua seruangan. Tapi setelah semester tiga sudah nggak lagi," jelas Ichigo sambil membuka buku diktat PIH semester satunya di tangannya.

Jantung Hitsugaya berdebar-debar. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberitahu kejadian kemarin di kampusnya. Tapi entah kenapa di satu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa hal itu lebih baik disimpannya untuk diri sendiri saja.

Ichigo melirik kearah Hitsugaya. "Kau kenapa, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget. Dia menoleh kearah Ichigo. "Ti—tidak…"

"Kau tidak enak badan?" Ichigo menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dahi Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggeleng cepat.

"Oh, ya!" Ichigo seperti tersadar sesuatu. "Kemarin kenapa kau pulang duluan?"

Ini dia akar permasalahannya. Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Kemarin tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, dia diantar Grimmjow ke rumah setelah aksi rencana pembunuhan oleh gerombolan cewek ganas di kampus itu.

"_Handphone_ mu juga tidak aktif."

Setetes keringat menetes dari dahi Hitsugaya. "_Handphone_ ku…rusak," Jawab Hitsugaya dengan suara pelan, tapi Ichigo bisa mendengarnya.

"Rusak?" Ichigo mengerut heran. Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil. Ditundukkan wajahnya dari tatapan Ichigo. "kau kenapa sih, Toushiro? Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Hitsugaya tersentak. _Oh my god_! Sejak kapan Ichigo bisa mengetahui hal-hal yang disimpannya? Bisa jadi pengganti _'Mama Lauren'_ nih kayaknya.

"Toushiro?" Ichigo mengangkat dagu cowok mungil disampingnya. Sehingga sekarang bisa ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata _emerald_ itu.

"Sejak dari _café_ kau sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dan sepertinya…" Ichigo diam. Mencoba mencari kepastian dari mata _emerald _di depannya yang sekarang sudah mulai menyimpan satu rahasia.

Ichigo mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Okelah. Aku nggak akan memaksa kalau kau mau menyimpan rahasia itu hanya untuk dirimu sendiri," Sambungnya dengan nada ringan.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hitsugaya tertegun tidak percaya. Ichigo seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Di sudut hatinya, dia ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Tapi…bibirnya terasa kaku untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Takut. Dia takut kalau Ichigo tahu kejadian kemarin, dia akan marah dan hubungan yang sudah berjalan selama setahun ini akan kandas begitu saja. Kenapa…dia bisa ragu begini. Padahal Ichigo sudah mulai berubah karena dia.

Hitsugaya mulai bimbang dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Satu sisi hatinya, dia ingin Ichigo tetap percaya bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Ichigo. Tapi di satu sisi, wajah senior itu. Mulai menggoyahkan pertahanan kesetiannya pada Ichigo.

"Maaf…Kurosaki…" ujar Hitsugaya dengan suara lirih. Kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk diangkatnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata cokelat di depannya itu. "Aku ingin kau selalu percaya padaku, Kurosaki."

Ichigo diam sesaat.

"Tunjukkan. Agar aku bisa mempercayaimu lagi, Toushiro."

Bersamaan dengan itu, Hitsugaya membawa bibir Ichigo bertemu dengan bibirnya. Diciumnya bibir Ichigo dengan perasaan tulus. Mencoba memberitahu perasaannya melalui ciumannya. Hitsugaya memiringkan kepalanya, agar aksesnya lebih mudah. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Ichigo. Membawa pemuda di depannya itu semakin dekat kearahnya. Lima menit kemudian, Hitsugaya melepas ciumannya. Napasnya terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Ichigo.

"Hanya begitu?"

Hitsugaya menatap Ichigo dengan alis mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalau seperti itu aku belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya," ujar Ichigo tersenyum dengan makna tidak terbaca.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk Hitsugaya mencerna apa maksud perkataan Ichigo. Setelah dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Ichigo. Wajah Hitsugaya memerah padam.

"Ja—jangan-jangan…" ucap Hitsugaya gagap. Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Begitulah. Paham kan maksudku?" jawab Ichigo dengan kedua alis terangkat.

"Ta—tapi…"

Ichigo mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah kau. Tapi…"

Melihat tanda itu, Hitsugaya kembali tersentak. "Baiklah."

"Aku ingin kau yang mulai lebih dulu…" kata Ichigo dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. Hitsugaya terperangah.

"Aku yang mulai?" cowok mungil itu menunjuk dirinya dengan mata melotot tidak percaya.

"Sekali-kali, kan? Lagipula kau jarang agresif."

Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mmm…baiklah." Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo dengan dua alis mengerut.

"Ke kamarmu, kan?" Hitsugaya balas bertanya.

"Ngapain?"

"Bukannya tadi mau melakukan hal 'itu'?"

"Sebentar saja ke kamar. Mainnya disini dulu."

"Disini?" Hitsugaya terenyak. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Mainnya disini dulu. Ronde selanjutnya dikamar."

Hitsugaya ternganga. "Mau main berapa ronde sih?" serunya sedikit berteriak.

"Tergantung. Sejauh mana kau mampu. Tapi kalau menurut kemauan gue sih paling sedikit lima ronde," ucap Ichigo dengan senyum jail.

"Lima ronde?" jerit Hitsugaya dengan mata terbelalak lebar. Gila ih~! Bakal nggak bisa jalan seharian kalau mainnya sampai segitu.

"Nggak ada tawar-menawar," Ujar Ichigo cepat, begitu dilihatnya Hitsugaya mau buka suara karena protes. Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Susah kalau mau adu mulut dengan Ichigo. Nggak bakal ada selesainya.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah. Ini pertama kalinya dia sendiri yang harus mulai duluan dalam berhubungan intim. Cowok mungil itu mendekati Ichigo. Dilepaskannya jaket yang dipakainya. Kemudian duduk diatas pangkuan Ichigo. Ichigo tersenyum. Kedua lengannya ditopang diatas sofa yang didudukinya. Menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan dilakukan cowok mungil di depannya.

"Jangan kaku. Lakukan saja seperti yang pernah kita lakukan." Hitsugaya mengangguk dengan pipi merona. Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Ichigo. Detik berikutnya, bibir mungilnya sudah mencium bibir Ichigo. Dilumatnya bibir Ichigo dengan penuh perasaan. Tangan kanan Hitsugaya terjulur kearah belakang leher Ichigo. Ditekannya kearahnya, agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Kedua tangan Hitsugaya akhirnya turun kearah baju kemeja yang dipakai Ichigo. Tanpa melepas ciumannya, cowok mungil itu membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Ichigo. Tangannya menyusup masuk. Meraba dada bidang Ichigo yang terbentuk sempurna. Ichigo sedikit berjengit. Tidak lama kemudian, Hitsugaya melepas ciumannya. Kembali diisinya paru-parunya yang hampir kehabisan oksigen.

"Ku—kurosaki… Haah… Haah… Setelah ini… Aku... Haahh… Tidak tahu… Ha—harus… Melakukan apalagi…" kata Hitsugaya dengan napas terengah-engah. Ichigo tersenyum geli. Hanya sebatas itu saja. Ck! Tidak menantang.

"Baiklah." Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungil di pangkuannya sampai tertidur di sofa panjang yang didudukinya. "Ronde ini aku yang pegang kendali. Ronde berikutnya harus kau. _Deal_?"

Hitsugaya sedikit kaget. Tapi kemudian dianggukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang terlihat semburat merah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menapaki tangga-tangga kampusnya dengan langkah sedikit berlari. Mata kuliah pertama memang belum dimulai, karena waktu masih menujukkan jam tujuh lewat dua puluh menit. Hari ini mata kuliah Pengantar Ilmu Ekonomi **(3)**. Cowok mungil itu sedikit heran. Kok bisa ya. Fakultas Hukum ada mata kuliah Ekonomi. Tapi, Hitsugaya tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Bodo amat. Lebih baik patuhi saja apa kemauan fakultas ini.

Hitsugaya berhenti di tangga menuju lantai tiga. Capek juga dari tadi naik tangga. Mana ruangannya masih jauh pula. Bakal turun berapa kilo nih? Yang punya kalkulator. Tolong dihitung dong berapa jumlah berat badan Hitsugaya yang turun (Halah!).

Hitsugaya kembali menapaki tangga –yang Nauzubila~ banyak nian. Besar-besar pula!— kali ini dengan gerutuan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia saja yang Mahasiswa sampai menggerutu kesal karena harus naik tangga ini setiap hari. Bagaimana dengan para Dosen-dosen yang mengajar disini ya? Apalagi Dosen-dosen yang ber-_gender_ wanita –entah itu Dosen yang sudah tua atau yang masih muda. Beh! Pasti mewek-mewek kesal, karena bisa dipastikan betis mereka bakal besar kayak betis-betis pemain sepakbola. Hehehe!

Oke. Lupakan hal tadi. Nggak baik ngomongin orang. Yang harus diwaspadai sekarang itu cewek-cewek ganas yang beberapa hari lalu mencoba membunuh Hitsugaya. Mereka pasti bakal turun tangan lagi kalau Hitsugaya masih hidup alias masih unjuk keberadaannya di kampus ini. Hitsugaya mendesah lega begitu sampai dilantai tiga.

Umur panjang!

Tolong berikan _applaus_-nya_ readers_. Baru juga diomongin. Eh! Tuh cewek-cewek ganas sudah nangkring di depan Hitsugaya dengan wajah-wajah kaget dan tidak percaya tentunya –Ya iyalah! Bukannya Hitsugaya sudah mereka ceburin di kolam. Kok masih bernafas, hidup dan masih berani nampang di kampus ini.

Suasana hening total. Belum ada yang buka suara. Khususnya untuk Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu memang nggak berani buka suara.

"Elo! Bukannya lo sudah kita-kita ceburin di kolam beberapa hari yang lalu?" pekik salah satu cewek di gerombolan itu dengan wajah murka.

Hitsugaya bungkam. Tidak berani menjawab. Tapi bisa terlihat keringat dingin menetes dari dahinya. Mata-mata cewek-cewek ganas yang melotot tajam kearahnya. Tambah membuat nyali Hitsugaya semakin menguap, hilang. Tanpa basa-basi, atau istilah kerennya nggak mau terjun ke medan perang yang diciptakan para cewek-cewek ganas itu. Hitsugaya langsung melarikan diri dari tempat itu. Para cewek-cewek ganas itu tentu saja bengong. Tapi detik berikutnya mereka tersadar dan akhirnya mengejar mangsa mereka, Hitsugaya.

Koridor kampus yang masih sunyi itu menjadi saksi terjadinya aksi kejar-kejaran senior dengan juniornya. Gemuruh langkah kaki dan makian yang keluar dari mulut cewek-cewek itu tidak membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan larinya. Takutnya kalau dia berhenti. Bakal diterkam kayak anak rusa oleh singa-singa betina itu. Dan sumpah! Itu sangat mengerikan. Membayangkan saja mengerikan. Apalagi terjadi? Dan inilah teriakan-teriakan gaib (?) yang terdengar dari kampus fakultas Hukum lantai tiga.

"**JANGAN KABUR, WOYYY!**"

"**DEDEMIT KECIL! LO KIRA BISA KABUR, HAH!**"

"**BERHENTI KAU, CEBOL!**"

"**LO LELET BANGET SIH LARINYA!**" bentak salah satu cewek kepada temannya.

"**BEGO! GUE PAKAI **_**HIGH HEELS**_**!**" sahut cewek yang dibentak itu dengan suara melengking.

"**YA DIBUKA DODOL! TUH OTAK NGGAK PERNAH DIPAKAI YA?**" timpal salah satu teman ceweknya lagi, kali ini dengan intonasi suara menggelegar.

Hitsugaya yang mendengarnya, tak ayal _sweatdrop_ juga. Kok bisa ya, ada pertengkaran mulut dalam kejar-kejaran begini. Mana suara mereka keras banget lagi.

Maklum lah. Para cewek-cewek yang kuliah di fakultas Hukum ini sudah terlatih fisiknya sejak OSPEK. Jadi jangan heran, kalau suara mereka hampir setara dengan suara Tarzan, _okay_?

Hitsugaya mencoba melirik kebelakang. Dan…**ASTAGANAGA...!** Tuh cewek-cewek _wonderwoman_, ya? Kok jarak mereka sudah dekat begini. Mau tidak mau Hitsugaya menambah kecepatan larinya. Meski dadanya sudah sesak karena napas yang terputus-putus. Hitsugaya merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya dengan panik. Begitu di tikungan koridor, Hitsugaya berbelok kearah kiri. Seseorang menarik lengannya ke salah satu ruangan kosong dengan paksa. Hitsugaya tidak merontak. Ya iyalah! Ini bisa jadi salah satu penyelamat nyawanya. Orang yang menyelamatkannya itu membekap mulut Hitsugaya dari arah belakang. Derap langkah kaki para cewek-cewek itu terdengar. Begitupula dengan suara cewek-cewek itu. Setelah dirasa para cewek-cewek ganas itu sudah menjauh dari ruangan tempat dia dan orang yang menyelamatkan nyawanya berada, Hitsugaya menghembuskan napas lega. Nyawanya masih ada dalam raga. Amin…

Orang yang membekap mulut Hitsugaya, akhirnya melepaskan tangannya. Dikendurkan pelukannya. Dan bisa dilihatnya Hitsugaya jatuh lemas ke lantai. Hitsugaya mengisi paru-parunya yang kehabisan napas karena berlari kencang tadi. Orang yang masih berada di belakang Hitsugaya itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan bertanya lirih, "Capek?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Cowok mungil itu tersadar. Dia harus berterima kasih pada orang yang menyelamatkannya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang dan seketika dia beku ditempatnya.

"Mana ucapan terima kasihnya?" tuntut orang itu dengan senyum seringaian di bibirnya.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Hitsugaya merasa jantungnya berdetak cepat. Wajahnya mulai bersemu merah. Kenapa jantungnya harus berdebar-debar melihat senior di hadapannya itu? Rambut biru muda itu. Warna mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Serta senyum ketusnya itu.

"Boleh kuambil sendiri 'kan tanda terimakasihnya?" ujar Grimmjow dengan senyum penuh makna tersembunyi.

"A—ah… Maksud _Senpai_?" nada suara Hitsugaya terdengar gagap.

Grimmjow tersenyum lebar. Dengan sigap ditariknya satu lengan Hitsugaya kearahnya. Kemudian didorongnya kearah dinding. Dikurungnya Hitsugaya ke dalam rentangan kedua lengannya. Hitsugaya menarik napas tertahan, begitu Grimmjow mendekatkan wajahnya, hingga sekarang jarak keduanya hanya berkisar lima sentimeter. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang semakin cepat berdebar.

"Dari angka satu sampai sepuluh. Mana yang lo sukai?" Grimmjow bertanya dengan nada intonasi biasa. Disembunyikan salah satu rencananya di dalam pikirannya.

Hitsugaya akhirnya bisa kembali _relaks_ begitu mendengar pertanyaan biasa seperti itu. Cowok mungil ini tidak tahu. Bahwa ada satu rencana yang tersembunyi dibalik pertanyaan itu. Meski sedikit bingung. Hitsugaya akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Grimmjow.

"Mmm… Sepuluh…"

Grimmjow manggut-manggut. "Pilihan yang bagus!"

"Eh?" Hitsugaya tidak sempat bertanya. Karena detik berikutnya Grimmjow mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri Hitsugaya. Begitu dia menoleh ke arah Grimmjow, bibirnya sudah disambar oleh pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Kedua mata _emerald_ Hitsugaya melebar.

"Hhmmmffh… Hhmmffh…" Hitsugaya merontak mati-matian. Dan sayangnya dia kalah tenaga.

Runtuh sudah. Pertahanannya diruntuhkan oleh pemuda di depannya. Dengan sedikit kasar, lidah Grimmjow menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hitsugaya. Menyapu semua yang bisa dijangkau oleh lidahnya. Lidah Grimmjow akhirnya keluar dari dalam mulut Hitsugaya. Tapi gantinya lidah itu turun ke leher Hitsugaya. Digigitnya sedikit keras perpotongan leher Hitsugaya, sehingga cowok mungil itu menjerit.

"Aakh!"

Grimmjow menjilat bekas gigitannya itu. Kemudian dihisapnya kuat-kuat. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian terlihat tanda merah yang kentara. Sangat kontras dengan leher putih Hitsugaya, hingga siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berpikiran itu _kissmark_.

"A—agh… Hen—hentikan…" ucap Hitsugaya memelas. Jujur. Tubuhnya sudah mulai terangsang dengan apa yang dilakukan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya dari cowok mungil tersebut. Rencana berikutnya sudah diputuskan. Dia harus lebih agresif lagi dalam merebut cowok mungil ini dari tangan Ichigo. Persetan dengan perasaan cinta. Itu urusan belakang! Pasti gampang untuk jatuh cinta pada cowok mungil di depannya ini. Yang penting hubungan kedua orang ini harus bubar!

"_Thanks_ atas hidangan 'sepuluh menitnya'. Lo bisa pergi!" kata Grimmjow dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Tanpa permisi lagi, Hitsugaya jelas langsung pergi dari hadapan pemuda itu. Akhirnya dia sadar mengapa Grimmjow menanyakan angka yang disukainya tadi. Ternyata itu _kamuflase_ belakang untuk menciumnya. Grimmjow mengikuti Hitsugaya sampai hilang dibalik pintu ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah cepat dan sambil mengusap kuat-kuat bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Hitsugaya mendesis kesal dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa lengah kayak tadi? Hitsugaya meramas lehernya yang tadi dicium Grimmjow. Cowok mungil itu mendecak kesal. Kalau sampai Ichigo melihat tanda _kissmark_ ini. Dia harus menjawab bagaimana?

Umur panjang!

Lagi-lagi orang yang baru diomongin muncul di depan Hitsugaya. Kok bisa ada yang kebetulan seperti ini?

Hitsugaya tersentak begitu melihat Ichigo –yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Baru saja Hitsugaya mau ambil langkah seribu untuk pergi dari situ. Eh~! Yang bersangkutan kontan menoleh dan memanggilnya.

"Oy, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo sambil melambaikan satu tangannya. Dengan senyum cerah. Pemuda berambut _orange _itu menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan langkah lebar. _Thanks God_! _Kok kayaknya hari ini gue lagi kena sial_. Keluh Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Ichigo berhenti di depan Hitsugaya sambil mengulurkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Nih!"

Hitsugaya menerima benda itu dengan raut wajah kaget. "Kok _Handphone_ ku ada padamu, Kurosaki?" tanyanya heran _plus_ bingung.

"Oh, tadi aku ketemu sama Grimmjow. Sepertinya dia menemukan _Handphone_ mu yang tidak sengaja jatuh," jelas Ichigo.

Hitsugaya terperangah. Gila tuh Senpai! Sudah nekat mencium paksa tadi di ruangan. Eh~! _Handphone_ gue malah diambil lagi! Pekik Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Pandangan Ichigo tertumbuk kearah leher Hitsugaya dengan tidak sengaja. Tanda merah yang jelas sangat menyolok itu membuat Ichigo sedikit terpana.

"Hey, lehermu kenapa merah begini, Toushiro?" Ichigo mengulurkan satu tangannya kearah Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya merasa tubuhnya seperti dialiri listrik. Tepat sebelum tangan Ichigo menyentuh lehernya. Cowok mungil itu menepis tangan Ichigo sedikit kasar. Dan jelas membuat Ichigo tertegun.

"Bu—bukan apa-apa. Tadi mungkin digigit nyamuk," kilah Hitsugaya, sambil memegang lebernya yang bertanda merah. _Yeah_! Nyamuk tipe apaan tuh yang sanggup buat merah besar seperti itu? Alasan yang _jadul_ banget, _euy_!

"_Gomen_, Kurosaki. Aku harus masuk ke dalam ruangan kuliah sekarang." Hitsugaya buru-buru pergi dari situ.

Cowok mungil itu melewati Ichigo dengan satu perasaan bersalah. Kali ini dia juga menyimpan satu rahasia lagi dari Ichigo.

Grep!

Ichigo mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya tiba-tiba. Membuat Hitsugaya tersentak kaget.

"Aku belum selesai bertanya. Kenapa kau buru-buru pergi?" Ichigo melirik cowok mungil disampingnya. "Tolong jawab dengan jujur, Toushiro." Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Mata cokelat Ichigo memandang tajam kearahnya.

Tidak ada gunanya mengelak. Jika membohongi Ichigo. Itu akan tambah membuat dia menjadi marah. Tapi, rasa takut yang merayapi Hitsugaya. Membuat cowok mungil itu bungkam. Tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Ichigo.

"Toushiro?" panggil Ichigo. Kali ini dengan intonasi suara terdengar sedikit bentakan pelan. Hitsugaya masih diam.

Satu nada panggilan dering terdengar dari _Handphone_ Hitsugaya. Cowok mungil itu menatap layar _Handphone_-nya dengan kening mengerut heran. Dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya. Baru saja Hitsugaya mau memencet tombol _reject_. Ichigo langsung menyambar _Handphone_ itu dari tangan Hitsugaya. Ditekannya tombol _yes_ dan meng-aktifkan _loudspeaker_ _Handphone_ itu.

"Siapa ini?" seru Ichigo dengan bentakan.

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques…" sahut suara dari _Handphone_ itu. Hitsugaya terbelalak lebar begitu dilihatnya Grimmjow berjalan kearah Ichigo dan dirinya berada dengan _Handphone_ yang tertempel di telinganya. "Orang yang menyebabkan tanda merah di leher pacarmu itu, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Grimmjow mematikan _Handphone_-nya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu berhenti tepat di depan Ichigo. Dua pemuda yang sama-sama tinggi itu saling berhadapan. Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Ichigo mengatupkan gerahamnya keras. Emosinya mulai tersulut begitu mendengar perkataan Grimmjow tadi. Mata cokelat itu berkilat tajam menatap mata biru muda di depannya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa menatap was-was.

"Benar apa yang dikatakannya, Toushiro?" Ichigo bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda di depannya.

Hitsugaya menghela napas berat. "Ya, Kurosaki."

Seperti menyiram bensin ke dalam api kecil. Di dalam dada Ichigo seperti ada kobaran api yang sangat besar. Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Hitsugaya kuat-kuat, hingga cowok mungil itu meringis sakit. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Hitsugaya hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

KET:

**(1) **PIH singakatan dari Pengantar Ilmu Hukum.

**(2) **Buku Pengantar Ilmu Hukum oleh L. J. Van Apeldoorn. Buku ini sangat jarang ditemui di toko buku.

**(3) **Mata kuliah Pengantar Ilmu Ekonomi. Saya jg heran. Tapi, saya dgr dari dosen pembimbing, katanya sih berhubungan dengan mata kuliah yang lain =_=')

* * *

**A/N:**

Fic ini sudah saya edit dan _replace. _Bagian lemon-nya yang eksplisit sudah saya _cut_, karena saya telah melanggar guidelines FFn. Jika kalian ingin membaca bagian lemon eksplisit chapter 6 ini, silahkan buka profil saya; di sana ada penjelasannya. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo ****x Hitsugaya ; _Slight _ Grimmjow x Hitsugaya**

**_Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), OOC-minimalisir, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, maleXmale, Don't like Don't read!_**

**_Summary: _**Hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ternyata banyak yang membuat iri. Para mahasiswa cewek yang satu fakultas dengan Hitsugaya ternyata punya rencana jahat. Dan lagi, Grimmjow juga ingin memisahkan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kedua mata itu saling beradu. Saling menghujam lurus dalam diam. Kesunyian mendominasi. Hitsugaya yang bisa merasakan percikan api kemarahan dari sorot mata Ichigo hanya bisa diam-diam menarik napas.

"Tunggu ditempat biasa. Setelah mengantarnya, gue akan kesana," bisik Ichigo sambil menahan emosinya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo berlalu dari situ sambil menarik Hitsugaya yang memang sejak tadi berada disampingnya.

"Keh! Sesuai keinginanmu, Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Grimmjow dengan senyum ketus. Kemudian melangkah pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud Ichigo tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya berusaha menjajari langkah lebar Ichigo dengan langkah cepat. Tangannya masih ada dalam cengkraman Ichigo.

"Kurosaki…" panggilnya. Ichigo tidak menoleh. Sadar bahwa dia sudah melakukan kesalahan, Hitsugaya tidak berbicara lagi. Andai saja dia tahu bahwa sekarang Ichigo sedang kalut, kesal, marah, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tapi Ichigo pintar menyembunyikan emosinya di depan pemuda mungil itu.

Begitu sampai di depan sebuah ruangan, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis Hitsugaya juga. Ichigo mengetuk pintu di depannya. Begitu terdengar sahutan dari dalam, dengan segera Ichigo membuka pintu itu. Di depan ruangan, berdiri seorang Dosen ber-_gender_ laki-laki yang biasa di panggil Dordonii _sensei_. Cara berpakaian Dosen itu agak heboh. Hingga membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan tercengang.

Dosen itu –Dordonii, agak terkejut dengan kedatangan salah satu mahasiswanya waktu semester satu itu. Semua penghuni di dalam ruangan itu kontan menoleh di ambang pintu.

Wew, bukannya itu Ketua OSPEK, Kurosaki Ichigo. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu serempak berpikiran sama.

"Ada perlu apa, _Nino_?" tanya Dordonii.

Ichigo tersenyum tipis. Dosen didepannya itu memang sering memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Saya hanya ingin mengantar dia," jawab Ichigo sambil menarik Hitsugaya ke depan dan mendorong pelan punggung pemuda mungil itu. Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan kontan terkejut. Ternyata gosip bahwa Hitsugaya berpacaran dengan Ketua OSPEK itu memang benar, ya?

Kedua alis Dordonii terangkat begitu melihat salah satu anak didiknya itu.

"Silahkan duduk," ucapnya dengan nada berwibawa. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah ke arah bangkunya. Begitu dia menoleh kebelakang, Ichigo menatapnya tepat di kelopak matanya. Hitsugaya terpana.

Ichigo mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Dordonii. "Saya permisi," katanya sambil mengangguk hormat. Dordonii mengangguk. Kemudian tanpa menoleh atau pun melirik kearah Hitsugaya lagi, Ichigo melangkah keluar ruangan dengan rahang mengatup keras.

"Kurosaki…" gumam Hitsugaya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo melangkah lebar ke tempat tujuannya. Bukan ruangan tempat kuliahnya yang menjadi tujuan. Melainkan tempat yang dibisikkannya ke arah Grimmjow tadi. Dering panggilan di ponselnya membuatnya menoleh. Sambil terus berjalan, Ichigo merogoh saku celananya. Nama Renji tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Hei, lo dimana, _bro_?"

"Di koridor kampus," jawab Ichigo pendek.

"Hah? Lima menit lagi Dosen yang akan masuk itu Gantenbainne lho. Lo nggak mau 'kan dipermalukan oleh Dosen itu," kata Renji cemas.

Ichigo memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia sudah hafal persis Dosen yang tidak kalah norak –cara berpakaiannya—dari Dordonii itu. Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Dosen yang terkenal memiliki _sense_ berpakaian norak bin ajaib. Lihat saja rambut _afro_-nya itu. Dosen-dosen yang ber-_gender_ cewek saja anti untuk mendekat. Apalagi mahasiswi di kampus ini. Ichigo sering mendengar kabar bahwa Dosen _afro_ itu sering menggoda para mahasiswi. Dan tentu saja tidak ditanggapi oleh para cewek-cewek di kampus ini. Malahan para cewek-cewek itu sering mencemooh Gantenbainne di belakang. Seperti…

"_Please deh. Ngaca dulu dong kalau mau menggoda."_

Atau…

"_Sadar umur dong, Babe!"_

Dan lebih parahnya lagi…

"_Sumpah! Rayuan Gantenbainne sensei itu asli jayus! Mual gue dengarnya! Kok bisa ada Dosen yang seperti itu di kampus ini? Kalau yang menggoda Kuchiki sensei sih gue ikhlas lahir batin!"_

Buseeet~! Mimpi aja sana! Mana mungkin Kuchiki Byakuya –yang terkenal dengan muka tampan dan sikap _cool_-nya—itu menggoda atau pun melirik kalian.

Ichigo agak geli jika mengingat hal-hal itu. Gantenbainne itu sangat galak pada mahasiswa yang ber-_gender_ cowok. Kalau yang cewek-cewek sikapnya maniiis banget. Saking manisnya para cewek-cewek itu hampir mual.

"Gue nggak masuk. Udah ya." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Ichigo mematikan ponselnya. Di non-aktifkan ponselnya itu, agar tidak ada yang menghubunginya untuk beberapa jam kedepan.

Ichigo menapaki tangga di depannya dengan langkah berat. Kedua tangannya mengepal keras begitu mengingat kembali ucapan Grimmjow tadi. Pemuda itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu jeruji besi. Atap bangunan kampusnya yang jarang sekali orang naik ke sini. Hanya dia, Grimmjow, dan kawan-kawannya yang tahu tempat khusus mereka ini. Dalam tanda kutip tempat bolos mata kuliah.

Ichigo membuka gerendel pintu itu, kemudian berjalan keluar sisi atap. Matanya menangkap satu sosok yang tengah duduk di lantai atap.

Tak jauh dari situ, Grimmjow berdiri dari tempat duduknya sambil menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya yang kotor. Seringai terukir dibibirnya.

"Kunci saja sekalian gembok besinya. Kita akan bermain lama 'kan disini?" ucapnya tajam. Ichigo menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Tentu!" sahutnya sambil menutup keras pintu jeruji itu, hingga bergema untuk beberapa saat. Grimmjow tersenyum. Setelah selesai mengunci gembok besi itu, Ichigo kembali menatap Grimmjow. Kali ini sorot mata itu sarat akan kemarahan penuh.

"Sudah lama kau mengincarnya?" tanya Ichigo sambil melangkah ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hmm…" Grimmjow berpura-pura berpikir. "Lumayan. Sejak sebelum OSPEK itu dimulai."

"Oh, ya?" kedua alis Ichigo terangkat. "Lalu?"

"Akan kurebut dia dari sisimu, Kurosaki Ichigo!" tandas Grimmjow dengan seringaian. Kedua rahang Ichigo mengatup keras. Tiga langkah sebelum mencapai tempat Grimmjow, Ichigo melayangkan dengan tiba-tiba pukulannya. Tapi kalah cepat karena Grimmjow bisa menangkis pukulan itu.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Grimmjow melayangkan pukulannya ke arah pipi kiri Ichigo, hingga pemuda itu terdorong ke belakang dengan keras karena pukulan itu. Sebelum sempat dia menduga, Grimmjow menerjang kearahnya. Mencengkram kerah depannya, kemudian melayangkan pukulan di ulu hatinya. Ichigo terbatuk-batuk.

"Jangan lemah, Kurosaki! Tenaga gue masih _full_ untuk menghajar lo!"

Kalimat provokasi itu membuat Ichigo tersengat. Bagaikan singa kelaparan, Ichigo balik mencengkram kerah pemuda itu kemudian mendorongnya sampai terjatuh ke lantai. Grimmjow meringis begitu punggungnya membentur lantai dengan keras. Melihat kesempatan itu, Ichigo duduk diatas tubuhnya, kemudian meninju tubuh dibawahnya itu berulang kali. Dengan intensitas emosi yang mendominasi.

"Toushiro milik gue, Grimmjow!" teriaknya. Masih meninju tubuh Grimmjow. "Gue yang ketemu dia lebih dulu. Dia milik gue! Lo dengar?"

Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow menahan kedua tangan Ichigo yang memukul tubuhnya. Didorong tubuh Ichigo hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Heh! Lo terlalu banyak mulut, Kurosaki!"

Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, Grimmjow kembali menerjang Ichigo. Dicengkeramnya kerah depan Ichigo dengan dua tangannya, lalu mendorongnya keras ke arah dinding.

"Ukh!" Ichigo meringis begitu punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Giliran gue!"

Dengan keras Grimmjow menghantam lututnya ke arah perut Ichigo. Membuat kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Tak cukup sampai situ, Grimmjow balas meninju tubuh Ichigo berkali-kali. Erangan kesakitan keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu membuatnya merasakan pening hebat. Dicengkeramnya kedua pergelangan tangan Grimmjow yang menahan bahunya dan mendorong pemuda itu sekuat tenaga.

Grimmjow termundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Napasnya terengah-engah, begitu juga dengan Ichigo.

"Heh! Jangan bilang lo sudah capek!" dengus Grimmjow. "Gue masih belum puas!"

Ichigo mengeretakkan giginya. Emosinya kembali tersulut. Keduanya kembali menerjang bersamaan. Saling melayangkan pukulan dengan keras. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir keduanya. Grimmjow meludah sembarang. Isi mulutnya terasa remuk. Keduanya diam sejenak. Saling menghujam dengan tatapan tajam. Keringat menetes keluar dari tubuh keduanya. Terik matahari pagi yang panas tidak membuat keduanya berhenti. Kembali, Ichigo dan Grimmjow saling menghajar.

"Lo tahu? Gue sudah pernah melihat tubuhnya tanpa tertutup apa-apa," kata Grimmjow sambil menyeringai. _Speechless!_ Ichigo terpana mendengar kalimat Grimmjow. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Brengsek! Cuma gue yang boleh melihat tubuh Toushiro!" maki Ichigo kalut. Kembali dilayangkan pukulannya ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang sedikit terlambat bergerak, akhirnya menerima pukulan Ichigo dengan telak.

"Terlambat! Gue sudah lihat semuanya. Dan gue akui, tubuhnya benar-benar mengairahkan," tukas Grimmjow, kemudian balik melayangkan pukulannya.

Kali ini Ichigo sudah benar-benar kalap. Kalimat terakhir itu membuat dadanya bergolak. Ichigo tidak tahan lagi. Ternyata _feeling_-nya selama ini memang benar. Pikiran Hitsugaya yang sering melamun itu ternyata memikirkan orang lain. Dan orang yang dipikirkannya itu Grimmjow! Hanya beberapa kali pertemuan, tapi sanggup membuat Hitsugaya terlepas darinya.

"Sakit hati?" tanya Grimmjow dengan kening terangkat tinggi. "Memang itu tujuan awal gue!"

Kemarahan Ichigo semakin memuncak begitu melihat seringaian kemenangan terukir dibibir Grimmjow.

"Sialan lo, Grimmjow!" desisnya geram. Grimmjow menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Karena itu gue bilang waktu kita bertemu dulu. Jangan lengah! Karena suatu hari akan gue hancurin hubungan lo dengan orang yang paling lo sayangi!"

"Brengsek! Keparat lo!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega begitu mata kuliahnya selesai. Sejak tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Penjelasan Dosen di depan ruangan tidak ditangkapnya. Konsentrasinya buyar. Pikirannya tertuju ke Ichigo. Dan juga pada Senpainya, Grimmjow?

_What the?_ Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memikirkan Senpainya itu?

Hitsugaya tidak habis pikir. Tapi tidak bisa disembunyikannya. Karena kata hati dan pikirannya memang tertuju ke orang lain selain Ichigo.

Setelah membereskan buku-buku diktatnya, Hitsugaya berjalan keluar ruangan. Sudah tidak ada jam mata kuliah hari ini. Lebih baik pergi menemui Ichigo dan meminta maaf. Daripada bengong dikelas karena tidak ada kerjaan atau yang paling mengerikan dihampiri cewek-cewek ganas itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi panggilan masuk di ponselnya menginterupsi Yylfordt dan Di Roy yang saat itu sedang mengobrol ringan di dalam ruang kuliah. Dengan segera Yylfordt mengeluarkan ponselnya. Nama Grimmjow tertera di layar. Shawlong menunggu hingga pembicaraan itu selesai.

"Dari siapa, Yylfordt?" tanya Di Roy. Yylfordt menoleh dan menatap Di Roy yang duduk disampingnya.

"Dari Grimmjow. Katanya disuruh membawa kunci gembok."

"Hah?" Di Roy ternganga. "Memang dia dimana?"

"Terkunci di atap sana." Yylfordt menunjuk atap yang terletak di gedung timur.

"Kok dia bisa terkunci sih?" kata Di Roy tidak percaya.

Yylfordt mengangkat bahunya. "Lebih baik kita pergi mencari kuncinya."

"Oke." Di Roy bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Keduanya lalu berjalan keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abarai-san…!" panggil Hitsugaya. Renji yang sedang berjalan dengan Hisagi dan Ikakku kontan menoleh ke belakang dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya Hitsugaya menghampirinya dengan langkah setengah berlari.

"Ada apa?"

Hitsugaya melirik kearah Hisagi dan Ikakku yang bersama Renji.

"Kurosaki mana?" tanyanya.

"Tadi waktu ku telepon pas jam mata kuliah pertama dia katanya tidak masuk. Waktu ku telepon lagi setelah selesai ponselnya tidak aktif," jelas Renji panjang lebar.

"Oooh…" Hitsugaya mengangguk. Agak kecewa. Jadi setelah mengantarnya tadi di dalam ruangan Ichigo tidak masuk mata kuliahnya.

"Biar ku coba lagi meneleponnya," ucap Renji. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ditempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Hitsugaya menunggu.

Renji berdecak, "Masih non-aktif."

"Mungkin ponselnya _lowbatt_," timpal Hisagi. Renji dan Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Ya… bisa jadi." Renji manggut-manggut.

"Renji-kun!" seru seseorang. Renji menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang cewek bertubuh proporsional, memiliki rambut hijau muda panjang.

Nelliel Tu odelschwanck. Kembangnya fakultas Hukum ini, menduduki posisi paling atas di jajaran cewek-cewek paling manis dan cantik. Pamor Fraccsion Hallibel, yang dulunya kembang fakultas Hukum turun drastis setelah Nelliel masuk sebagai mahasiswa di fakultas Hukum ini. Semua mata cowok –kecuali Ichigo dan beberapa orang yang tertarik pada sejenisnya—tertuju pada Nelliel. Paras cantik cewek itu sanggup membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya dijamin bakal terpana.

Nelliel berhenti di depan Renji dan yang lain. Disamping cewek itu berdiri Shawlong dan Edrad –dua sohib Grimmjow.

"Lihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow?" tanya Nelliel.

Renji menggeleng. "Ini kita-kita mau nyari Ichigo."

"Eh? Jadi Ichigo tidak bersama kalian?" Nelliel heran. Padahal hampir setiap saat Ichigo bersama teman-temannya ini.

Renji menggeleng lagi.

"Mata kuliah pertama dia nggak masuk," kata Ikakku.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Kedua alis Renji terangkat.

"Ichigo dan Grimmjow dipanggil wakil Dekan," kali ini Shawlong angkat suara.

"Hoy, Yylfordt!" seru Edrad. Semua yang ada disitu menoleh ke arah Edrad yang tengah melambaikan tangan ke seorang pemuda berambut kuning panjang. Yylfordt dan Di Roy menghentikan langkahnya. Keduanya saling pandang kemudian menghampiri gerombolan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yylfordt begitu sampai di tempat Renji dan yang lain berdiri.

"Kau melihat Grimmjow?" Nelliel bertanya dengan sorot mata berharap semoga Yylfordt tahu dimana pemuda yang tengah dicarinya bersama Shawlong dan Edrad.

"Tadi gue dapat telpon dari Grimmjow," jawab Yylfordt.

"Dimana dia?"

"Terkunci di atap timur sana," tunjuk Di Roy ke sebuah atap gedung.

"Hah? Terkunci?" seru semua yang ada disitu, kecuali Hitsugaya. Meski dia agak kaget juga mendengarnya.

"Benarkah, Yylfordt?" kali ini Renji bertanya dengan nada heran. Yylfordt mengangguk.

"Kok bisa sih?" Nelliel terenyak. Yylfordt dan Di Roy mengangkat bahu hampir bersamaan.

"Karena itu gue dan Di Roy mau pergi kesana. Sekalian bertanya kenapa dia bisa terkunci di tempat itu," terang Yylfordt.

"Kami ikut!" sekali lagi semuanya berseru hampir bersamaan, kecuali Hitsugaya tentunya.

"Lo ikut juga?" Renji menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya. "Ikut saja. Setelah itu nanti kita cari Ichigo sama-sama."

Hitsugaya diam sejenak. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Senpainya itu. Akhirnya Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil. Mengiyakan ajakan Renji. Renji tersenyum. Semua yang ada disitu kemudian bersama-sama pergi ke atap tempat Grimmjow terkunci. Tanpa tahu bahwa Ichigo juga ada disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terkesima, tidak menyangka, dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya bisa terlihat di raut wajah Renji dan yang lainnya. Begitu mereka sampai di atap tempat Grimmjow dan Ichigo terkunci, semuanya _speechless!_ Bahkan Hitsugaya ternganga begitu melihat Ichigo terkapar di lantai. Grimmjow yang duduk tersandar di pagar besi atap, menyeringai begitu melihat teman-temannya muncul.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?" Nelliel memekik tidak percaya. Grimmjow tertawa mendengus.

"Hanya bermain-main. Dan tidak sadar bisa terkunci di atap ini," jawab Grimmjow.

Shawlong, Edrad, Yylfordt dan Di Roy dengan segera menghampiri Grimmjow setelah tersadar dari bengong mereka.

"Jangan mendekat!" desis Ichigo tajam. Renji, Ikakku, Hisagi dan Hitsugaya seketika menghentikan langkah mereka. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berdiri dengan susah payah. Lebam di mukanya membuat Hitsugaya terpana. Ichigo menatap pemuda bertubuh mungil itu dengan sorot mata penuh kekecewaan. Suasana kontan hening.

"Kita putus… Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Ichigo dingin.

_Deg!_ Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak begitu mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Semua yang mendengar itu melotot tidak percaya, kecuali Grimmjow.

Ichigo memalingkan tatapannya ke arah Grimmjow.

"Lo memang hebat! Bisa menghancurkan perasaan dan keyakinan gue, Grimmjow," ujarnya dengan tatapan dingin.

Seketika Grimmjow tertawa keras. Seolah perkataan Ichigo tadi sangat lucu. "Lengkaplah kemenanganku, Kurosaki Ichigo!" serunya.

Ichigo mengepalkan kesepuluh jarinya. Kemudian melangkah pelan dan agak terhuyung-huyung. Begitu melewati Hitsugaya, Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan menoleh atau pun memanggilku lagi, Toushiro," kata Ichigo dingin. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

Hitsugaya membeku di tempat. Jika ini mimpi buruk, tolong bangunkan ia segera. _Please,_ dia tidak ingin kehilangan Ichigo. Tidak lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

"Toushiro!" panggil Grimmjow. Ichigo yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu refleks berhenti. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow balas menatap Ichigo dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi serta senyum kemenangan.

"Masih ingat napas buatan yang kuberi hari itu?"

Hitsugaya menoleh dengan muka terperangah tidak percaya. Mukanya pucat. Kenapa orang ini selalu saja menambah kesialan seenaknya?

Tatapan Grimmjow teralih ke arah Hitsugaya. Tapi dengan ekor matanya bisa dilihat raut wajah Ichigo yang mengeras.

"Bibir dan tubuhmu… benar-benar mengairahkan," lanjut Grimmjow.

Berpasang-pasang mata disitu melotot dan nyaris keluar. Hisagi dan Di Roy sampai melongo mendengarnya.

Ichigo menutup matanya perlahan. Berusaha tidak tersulut emosi lagi. Kelopak mata itu terbuka dan menunjukan iris mata yang tenang namun berbahaya jika ada yang berani memasuki area yang lebih dari itu.

"_Do whatever you like,_ Grimmjow," kata Ichigo tenang. Dialihkan tatapannya dari pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Menatap lurus ke depan, "_I'm blind and deaf_…" Setelah mengatakan itu, Ichigo melangkah pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Tanpa menoleh lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M  
**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu, GrimmHitsu, _slight_ ; GrimmNel, IchiNel**

**_Summary_: **Setelah aksi adu jotos Ichigo dan Grimmjow selesai, akhirnya Ichigo mengambil keputusan untuk memutuskan Hitsugaya. Setelah lepas dari sisi Ichigo, Hitsugaya akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam 'penjara' yang diciptakan oleh Grimmjow.

**_Spoiler Warning_: _Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!_ **

**.**

**Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Dan sebuah permintaan dari Mimi Hinamori dan Haruno Arina. ****_Enjoy, sister's!_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo."

"Tinggalkan gue sendirian, Nel. Tolong…" ucap Ichigo tanpa menoleh. Nelliel terdiam. Dihentikan langkahnya yang ingin mengejar Ichigo. Kedua matanya mengikuti pemuda berambut _orange_ itu hingga hilang di ujung tangga.

"Sebenarnya… gue malas mencampuri urusan lo dengan Ichigo. Tapi sepertinya kali ini lo sudah benar-benar keterlaluan," kata Renji tajam. Kedua matanya menatap dingin ke arah Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang mendengar itu terkekeh-kekeh geli.

"Terus lo mau apa?" kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat tinggi, "Menghajar gue?"

Renji menggertakan kedua giginya. Jika bukan temannya, mungkin sudah dia hajar pemuda berambut biru muda itu.

"Ternyata kalau bicara sama elo memang nggak afdol kalau nggak pakai tangan!" desis Renji menahan geram.

Grimmjow menyeringai, "Kalau begitu. Ay—"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" potong Nelliel dengan nada membentak. Semua yang ada disitu menoleh pada cewek itu. "Gue nggak mau lihat lagi ada adu jotos di antara kalian."

"Lo diam saja. Dasar cewek!" dengus Grimmjow. Seketika kedua mata Nelliel melotot tajam ke arah Grimmjow. Dihampirinya pemuda itu dengan langkah lebar. Kemudian berhenti dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Apa lo bilang?"

Seringaian Grimmjow semakin lebar. Cewek keras kepala seperti ini memang harus dikasih pelajaran.

"Gue bilang, diam lo, cewek!"

Nelliel mengeram. Diangkat tangan kanannya. Kemudian melayangkan satu tamparan keras ke pipi Grimmjow. Hingga membuat pemuda itu termundur dua langkah ke belakang. Semuanya terpana. Suasana semakin mencengkam.

"Lo ini memang brengsek! Lo nggak tahu sopan santun, ya?" maki Nelliel sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Grimmjow dengan jari telunjuknya. "Dari awal bertemu, lo memang sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda itu. Apa lo tahu? Sikap lo itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Dengan tiba-tiba, sebelum Nelliel sempat menduga, Grimmjow meraih tubuh cewek itu. Nelliel tersentak. Seketika berusaha melepaskan tangan Grimmjow yang mencengkramnya. Tapi percuma, karena sekarang tubuhnya sudah berada dalam pelukan pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Grimmjow mengetatkan pelukannya. Nelliel yang melihat itu menahan dada Grimmjow dengan kedua tangannya. Begitu dia mendongakkan kepalanya, untuk membentak pemuda itu, Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya. Namun gerakan itu terhenti, hanya sekian mili menjelang bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Muka Nelliel langsung pucat. Karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wajah Grimmjow dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Kedua bola mata biru muda itu berkilat tajam.

Semua yang ada disitu kembali terpana. Tidak menyangka akan melihat hal itu.

"Kalau _gender_ lo bukan cewek. Sudah gue habisin lo!" bisik Grimmjow tajam. "Jangan pernah campurin urusan cowok. Paham?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Grimmjow melepas pelukannya. Tubuh Nelliel meluruh lunglai dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Grimmjow hanya melirik sekilas, kemudian melangkah pergi dari situ. Benar-benar tidak peduli dengan kondisi cewek yang sedang pucat pasi karena perlakuannya. Shawlong dan Yylfordt yang melihat itu tergerak untuk membantu Nelliel untuk berdiri.

Sebelum mencapai ambang pintu, langkah Grimmjow terhenti. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. Hitsugaya yang melihat sorot mata Grimmjow itu sontak menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Grimmjow menahan senyumnya dalam hati.

"_See you next tomorrow_, Toushiro," ucap Grimmjow, kemudian melangkah pergi. Hitsugaya mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Salam perpisahan yang diucapkan Grimmjow itu terdengar… mengintimidasi! Benar-benar lengkap. Sekarang dirinya sudah berada di dalam 'penjara' yang diciptakan oleh Grimmjow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Muka Ichigo yang penuh dengan lebam, membuat para mahasiswa yang berdiri di samping koridor kampus jelas menoleh dengan ekpresi kaget, tidak menyangka, bingung dan macam-macam ekspresi lainnya. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan itu, Ichigo melangkah keluar dari gedung kampusnya, menuju tempat parkir motornya. Dinyalakan mesin motornya, kemudian melarikannya keluar area kampus dengan gas gila-gilaan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengar itu kontan menoleh sambil menutup kedua telinga.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok Grimmjow yang juga melewati koridor dengan muka yang juga sama lebam dengan Ichigo sontak membuat yang melihat hal itu jelas mengerut heran. Bermacam-macam ekspresi terpancar dari orang-orang yang melihat hal itu. Beda dengan Ichigo yang menanggapi hal-hal itu dengan raut wajah dingin dan tanpa suara. Grimmjow malah membentak dengan kedua mata tajam kepada siapa saja yang berani menatapnya sampai terpana.

"Belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini?" bentaknya, "Mau gue buat lebam juga di muka lo?"

Seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping dinding –yang sepertinya masih mahasiswa semester satu—sontak menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Pemuda itu segera mengantisipasi dengan pergi dari situ. Takutnya pukulan nyasar Grimmjow akan mampir di wajahnya.

Akhirnya semua yang melihat itu mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo –Ketua OSPEK— dan Grimmjow Jeagerjaques –Wakil Ketua OSPEK—pasti telah bertengkar hebat di suatu tempat di gedung kampus ini. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan, apa yang membuat keduanya hingga sudi babak belur begitu?

Apakah Grimmjow telah menghina Ichigo?

Hal itu memang sering terdengar waktu awal-awal keduanya masih mahasiswa baru di fakultas ini. Tapi hanya ditanggapi Ichigo sebagai lelucon. Tidak ada aksi adu jotos yang terdengar.

Apakah Ichigo memancing emosi Grimmjow hingga keduanya bertengkar?

Konyol. Mana mungkin Ichigo yang memancing lebih dulu. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tidak pernah terlihat memancing emosi Grimmjow. Malahan sebaliknya, Grimmjow yang lebih dulu memancing emosi Ichigo.

Apakah ada pertanyaan yang masuk akal? Tolong berpikir secara logika. Pasti adu jotos itu menyangkut sesuatu yang sangat penting. Dan melibatkan seseorang. Tapi siapa?

"Hey, hey, dengar deh! Gue dapat info _hot_ nih. Lo semua mau dengar nggak?"

Suara Yumichika yang sangat nyaring jelas membuat para mahasiswa yang mendengar itu sontak menoleh ke arah pemuda yang terlihat –sangat centil itu.

"Info _hot_ apaan, Ayasegawa? Info apaan?" tanya salah satu cewek yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Yumichika berdehem penuh khidmat. Seolah yang akan disampaikannya itu seperti akan ada gempa bumi dahsyat, atau akan ada beberapa teroris yang akan menyerbu kampus mereka.

"Lo semua tadi lihat nggak muka Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang penuh lebam?" tanyanya. Semuanya mengangguk bersamaan.

"Mereka berdua habis adu jotos di atap gedung timur."

"Oh ya?" seru semuanya hampir bersamaan. "Mereka berkelahi karena apaan?"

"Karena memperebutkan mahasiswa semester satu yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Berpasang-pasang mata yang ada disitu sontak terbelalak. Ternyata itu masalahnya. Pantas saja! Pemuda mungil itu 'kan pacar Ichigo. Jadi masalah hati yang menjadi 'api' diantara Ichigo dan Grimmjow. Benar-benar info yang mencengangkan. Setelah mendapat info itu, semuanya langsung mengedarkan info yang didengar itu ke teman-temannya yang lain –yang belum tahu. Dari mulut satu ke mulut yang lain. Bergulir seperti itu, dan pada akhirnya tidak sampai beberapa jam info itu sudah menyebar di segala penjuru kampus. Bahkan _cleaning servis_ dan tukang kebun di fakultas itu juga tahu infonya, _euy!_ Ajaib banget!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cieeeh…! Yang tadi jadi 'Juliet' di kampus! Pasti senang banget ya?" goda Hinamori begitu adiknya pulang. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu, _Neesan_?"

Hinamori kontan menyeringai, "Sudah deh jangan sok bego. Gue dengar tadi di kampus, Ichigo-kun dan Grimmjow-kun berkelahi karena memperebutkan dirimu, kan? Iya, kan?"

Raut wajah Hitsugaya langsung keruh. Hari ini benar-benar bencana. Dikejar-kejar oleh cewek-cewek ganas itu. Dicium oleh seniornya yang bernama Grimmjow itu. Dan acara puncaknya dia diputuskan Ichigo. Hatinya seperti diiris pelan-pelan dengan pisau yang telah berkarat. Benar-benar sakit.

"Hey, jawab dong kalau orang yang lebih tua bertanya," tuntut Hinamori, tanpa tahu perasaan adiknya telah hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Urusai!_" bentak Hitsugaya. Kemudian melangkah ke lantai dua kamarnya.

_Blam!_ Hitsugaya membanting pintunya dengan kesal. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Hinamori mengangkat bahunya –tidak peduli. Kemudian melangkah ke ruang tamu untuk menonton acara di televisi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah lelah mondar-mandir dengan motornya, Ichigo akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya. Dikeluarkan kunci apartemennya dari saku belakang celananya, dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Ichigo melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, menyambar _remote_ televisi.

Kedua mata cokelat itu tertuju lurus ke layar televisi. Tapi pikirannya sedang menerawang di tempat lain.

Bunyi bel apartemen membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan langkah setengah malas, dia menuju pintu. Disentuhnya gagang pintu dan membuka daun pintu. Sosok seorang cewek yang berdiri di depan pintu membuat Ichigo agak terkejut.

"Jangan menyuruhku pergi. Gue kemari hanya ingin mengobati luka-lukamu. _Please_…" mohon cewek berambut hijau muda bergelombang panjang itu, Nelliel. Ichigo menghela napas pendek.

"Masuklah…" ujarnya. Nelliel mengangguk. Kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Ichigo. Cewek itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres. Tak lama kemudian, Nelliel sudah kembali dengan baskom yang berisi air dan kotak obat yang diambilnya di sudut dapur.

Dengan hati-hati, Nelliel membersihkan luka-luka Ichigo dengan handuk kecil yang dicelupkan di air alkohol. Diperbannya lebam di muka Ichigo. Ichigo hanya diam. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kesakitan saat Nelliel mengobati lukanya. Nelliel yang melihat sorot mata yang mengelam tanpa sinar itu hanya bisa diam-diam menarik napas panjang.

Setelah Nelliel selesai mengobati lukanya, Ichigo akhirnya buka suara.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Pulang—"

Nelliel menempelkan satu jarinya di bibir Ichigo. Dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas, dipeluknya tubuh Ichigo. Membuat Ichigo tersentak. Agak kaget.

"Aku menyukaimu, Ichigo…"

Hanya satu pernyataan, namun sanggup membuat kedua mata Ichigo terpana.

"Tolong lepaskan pelukanmu, Nel…" pinta Ichigo. Agak risih dengan dua tonjolan asing milik cewek itu yang menempel di tubuhnya. Nelliel melepaskan pelukannya. Didongakkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Nel.

"Tolong, Nel. Tinggalkan gue sendiri…"

Nelliel menundukkan wajahnya, "Akan kutunggu hingga Ichigo melupakan pemuda mungil itu," ucapnya lirih. Kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen Ichigo.

Nelliel melangkah cepat ke arah lift. Ditekannya tombol menuju ke lantai bawah. Tak lama kemudian pintu di depannya terbuka. Nelliel masuk ke dalam lift yang tidak ada siapa-siapa itu. Disandarkan punggungnya di dinding lift. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena tadi menyatakan perasaannya pada Ichigo. Sejak awal menjadi mahasiswa baru, dia memang sudah memiliki perasaan pada Ichigo. Tapi sering di simpannya dalam hati. Karena dia tahu, Ichigo saat itu sedang bersama dengan pemuda yang bernama Hitsugaya Toushiro itu.

Pintu di depannya terbuka, tanda ia sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Nelliel melangkah keluar dari dalam gedung apartemen Ichigo. Menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Dikeluarkan kunci mobilnya dari dalam tas yang dibawanya. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil dan melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hello_… Shiro-chan! Lo lagi ikut program diet, ya? Dari pulang kuliah tadi lo belum makan, kan?"

Hinamori mengedor pintu kamar Hitsugaya. Tapi yang _empu_ kamar tidak menyahut sama sekali.

"Badan sudah kuntet gitu mau diet apalagi sih?" jerit Hinamori dengan suara melengking.

"Oh, atau, atau… lo lagi puasa agar hubungan lo dengan Ichigo-kun tetap langgeng, ya? Cieeeh…! Cieeeh…! Asyik dong!"

Hitsugaya yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menahan sabarnya. Kakaknya itu memang belum tahu keadaan sebenarnya. Kalau sudah tahu keadaan sebenarnya, kemudian masih tetap mengejeknya seperti ini, jujur, bakal dia tabokin sampai bonyok!

Begitu ejekan-ejekan yang dilontarkannya tidak ada sahutan dari adiknya. Hinamori akhirnya melengos pergi dengan muka tanpa dosa. Benar-benar tipe kakak yang tidak mau tahu kesusahan adiknya.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, di tengah suasana kamar yang remang-remang, Hitsugaya menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sorot mata yang tanpa sinar. Untuk kedua kalinya, Ichigo pergi dari sampingnya. Dan sekarang adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Ragu dengan perasaannya. Hubungan yang telah berjalan selama setahun lebih, akhirnya kembali kandas di tengah jalan. Dada Hitsugaya bergolak hebat begitu teringat ucapan Ichigo tadi.

"_Kita putus… Hitsugaya Toushiro."_

Dirinya seperti ditampar oleh kenyataan yang didengarnya dengan mata-telinga sendiri. Kedua bola mata cokelat itu menatapnya penuh kekecewaan yang terselip dengan benci. Ingin sekali dia menoleh dan memanggil kembali pemuda itu. Menjelaskan semuanya dengan benar. Namun…

"_Jangan menoleh atau pun memanggilku lagi, Toushiro."_

Sederet kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Ichigo jelas mematahkan usaha terakhirnya. Lengkaplah sudah. Yang dilakukannya hanya bisa terdiam dengan tubuh membeku. Perkataan Ichigo seolah mengunci rapat-rapat suaranya.

Hitsugaya menutup kedua matanya dengan kedua punggung tangannya. Dan… menangis tanpa suara.

Selesai sudah semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebenarnya pagi ini Hitsugaya sudah berniat untuk tidak pergi kuliah. Tapi, begitu mengingat bahwa dia masih mahasiswa baru, akhirnya dengan kondisi tidak semangat Hitsugaya bergegas untuk pergi kuliah.

Begitu Hitsugaya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung kampusnya, semua mata tertuju padanya. Menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Meneliti sosok mungil itu, seolah-olah Hitsugaya adalah alien yang baru turun ke bumi. Pemuda mungil ini memang belum tahu gosip yang sudah menyebar di kampusnya.

Berpasang-pasang mata terus mengikutinya dengan bisikan disana-sini. Bahkan tukang kebun yang tidak sengaja melihat kedatangan pemuda itu ikut-ikutan menatapnya. Jadi ini sosok yang direbutkan dua mahasiswa yang telah adu jotos kemarin. Ternyata memang manis. Kalau tampangnya nggak manis, asli, bakal dicela disana-sini, _euy!_ Contohnya seperti…

"Sudah kuntet, nggak manis lagi!"

Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Perasaan dia berpakaian biasa saja kok, nggak pakai baju yang heboh-heboh. Tapi kok semua mata menatapnya. Apa tubuhnya tambah kuntet? Hitsugaya segera menyingkirkan pertanyaan bodoh itu. Atau resleting celananya kebuka? Jangan sampai! Itu akan sangat memalukan. Tapi nggak tuh. Resletingnya masih terkunci rapat-rapat. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menghela napas lega.

Berusaha mengenyahkan tatapan-tatapan yang tertuju padanya, Hitsugaya mempercepat langkahnya menjadi setengah berlari. Dan menuju ruang tempat kuliahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini untuk pertama kalinya Hitsugaya ingin mata kuliah yang diikutinya dalam ruangan cepat-cepat selesai. Dirinya sangat tidak nyaman dengan dosen yang mengajar di depan ruangan. Sedikit-sedikit melirik kearahnya dengan pandangan menggoda. Sampai kedip-kedip segala lagi! Ini dosen niat mengajar atau nggak sih! Gerutunya dalam hati.

Masih ingat dengan dosen yang terkenal memiliki _sense_ berpakaian norak bin ajaib? Yup! Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Gantenbainne Mosqueda. Nggak tahu deh kenapa nih dosen bisa nyasar mengajar di ruangan kuliah ini. Demi tuhan! Cukup satu dosen norak –cara berpakaiannya—saja yang dikenalnya di dalam ruangan kuliah ini yaitu Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio (Buseeet~ namanya panjang amat!).

"Yang rambut putih manis itu, tolong berdiri dan bacakan halaman 23," ucap Gantenbainne dengan nada manis. Semua penghuni di ruangan itu jelas hampir mual mendengarnya. Hitsugaya yang satu-satunya orang yang memiliki rambut putih di ruangan itu sontak berdiri dengan raut wajah dongkol. Kalau saja di depannya itu bukan dosen, mungkin sudah dilempar dengan sepatu yang dipakainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mata kuliah hari itu akhirnya selesai. Hitsugaya menghela napas berat. Pemuda mungil itu masih terdiam di tempat duduknya. Ruangan tempat kuliahnya sudah kosong. Hanya dia yang masih tersisa di dalam ruangan.

Ruangan yang kosong ini… seperti hatinya sekarang. Hitsugaya menautkan kesepuluh jarinya kuat-kuat. Berusaha untuk tidak menangis lagi seperti tadi malam.

Sudah tidak ada lagi, kedua lengan yang memeluknya dengan lembut.

Sudah tidak ada lagi, pundak yang akan menjadi tempat bersandarnya.

Dan semua hal yang biasa dilakukannya jika bersama sosok itu. Bermanja dipelukannya, cemberut karena ulah sosok itu, dan macam-macam lagi.

Rindu. Dia rindu dengan sosok itu.

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dia tidak bisa menahan air mata yang mulai mengenangi pelupuk matanya. Ditelannya ludahnya dengan susah payah karena berusaha menahan tangisannya. Hatinya terasa sangat sesak.

Tanpa disadari Hitsugaya, lima orang cewek masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan menuju tempatnya duduk. Salah satu cewek berjaga di pintu yang telah ditutupnya dari dalam. Sementara keempat cewek yang lain menghampiri Hitsugaya dengan langkah tanpa suara –seolah disengaja.

"Sungguh kebetulan yang manis bisa menemukanmu di ruangan ini!" ucap salah satu cewek dengan nada ketus. Seketika Hitsugaya mengangkat mukanya. Raut wajah Hitsugaya langsung memucat. Cewek-cewek ganas tempo hari!

Keempat cewek itu tersenyum sinis. Kemudian mengelilingi tempat duduk Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Dirinya membeku di tempat duduk.

"Oy, si kuntet ini mau kita apain? Belum mampus juga waktu kita-kita ceburin di kolam belakang!" seru salah satu cewek, sembari melempar pandangannya ke arah ketiga temannya.

"Sudaaah… ditonjok saja sampai sekarat!" timpal cewek yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Keempat temannya menoleh, kemudian menyeringai.

Keempat cewek itu merangsek maju. Dua orang cewek menarik Hitsugaya dari tempat duduknya. Dan menahan kedua tangan pemuda mungil itu di kedua sisi kiri dan kanan.

"Kita gantian. _Deal?_" cetus salah satu cewek.

"_Of course!_" sahut ketiga temannya dengan senyum licik.

Dengan tiba-tiba satu pukulan keras melayang di pipi Hitsugaya. Darah segar mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir pemuda itu. Hitsugaya tidak berusaha melawan. Karena dia tahu, itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Seperti biasa, pukulanmu memang keras, Loly," ucap salah satu cewek berambut tomboy yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya, Menoly. Cewek yang bernama Loly itu menoleh sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Lo kayak nggak tahu saja sabuk hitam yang kudapatkan di tempat latihan karate."

Menoly tertawa. Agak geli. "Ya, ya, gue tahu kok."

Loly kembali menatap pemuda mungil di depannya. Diraihnya sejumput rambut Hitsugaya, dan mendongakkan wajahnya. Raut wajah Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan datar.

"_What's with the face?_" bentak Loly keki. Kembali dilayangkan pukulannya di pipi Hitsugaya, "Harusnya lo itu sadar bahwa Kurosaki-sama bukan untuk lo! Lo itu nggak pantas bersama dengannya. _Can you hear me?_"

Loly kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Dengan intensitas emosi yang menguasai. Kelima cewek ini adalah pengagum rahasia Ichigo. Jika ada yang berani mendekati Ichigo, mereka tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan seperti ini.

Loly menyeringai, "_Okay_, pukulan terakhir ini semoga selalu lo ing—"

_BRAK!_

Pintu ruangan yang tertutup rapat itu ditendang dari luar, membuat cewek yang berjaga di pintu itu jatuh terjerembap ke depan. Pukulan Loly sontak berhenti di udara. Sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu membuat mata kelima cewek itu terbelalak.

"Rupanya kalian sedang bersenang-senang, heh?" bentak Grimmjow, sembari melangkah ke arah keempat cewek yang mengelilingi Hitsugaya.

"Lepaskan dia sebelum kuhajar kalian!" ancam Grimmjow dengan sorot mata tajam. Sontak kedua cewek yang menahan kedua tangan Hitsugaya melepas cengkramannya. Keringat dingin menetes keluar dari wajah keempat cewek itu.

"Kebetulan. Kemarin gue masih belum puas menghajar si _strawberry_ yang kalian puja-puja itu. _So_… boleh 'kan kalian menerima impasnya, hm?" ucap Grimmjow, dengan senyum iblis yang terukir di bibirnya. Keempat cewek itu menelan ludah susah payah.

"Jangan bercanda! Lo pikir kita-kita takut?" teriak Loly, kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah Grimmjow. Namun sia-sia. Grimmjow berhasil menahan pukulan itu. Membuat Loly tersentak karenanya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow memutar tangan cewek itu ke belakang.

"Akh! Aduuuh…!" Loly mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan bergerak!" desis Grimmjow. Begitu dilihatnya ketiga cewek itu berusaha menolong cewek di cengkramannya. "Gue nggak main-main. Berani bergerak, gue patahin tangan teman kalian ini!"

Grimmjow mengulurkan satu tangannya yang bebas dan mengangkat dagu Loly.

"Siapa yang menghajar dia?" Grimmjow menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan dagunya. Loly bungkam.

Grimmjow mendengus, "Masih tidak mau menjawab juga? Tanganmu sudah selangkah akan kupatahkan!"

Loly tersentak. Grimmjow memang terkenal tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. "Tch! Gue yang menghajarnya."

"Oh, begitu…"

Raut wajah Grimmjow kontan mengeras. Kedua rahangnya mengatup keras. Tangannya yang memegang dagu Loly turun ke arah leher dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat. Kedua mata Loly terbelalak.

"Kali ini gue toleransi sikap lo," kata Grimmjow, masih mencengkram leher Loly kuat-kuat. Kedua bola mata Loly meninggi –nyaris kehilangan nyawanya. "Jika lo dan keempat teman lo masih mendekati dia," Grimmjow menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan dagunya, "Gue nggak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian. Paham?"

Grimmjow melepaskan cengkramannya. Tubuh Loly yang lemas karena perbuatannya, dienyahkan ke samping hingga cewek itu menabrak meja dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Cepat pegi! Sebelum gue hilang kendali lagi!" perintah Grimmjow. Ketiga cewek itu langsung menghampiri Loly dan membawanya pergi dari ruangan itu. Selepas kepergian cewek-cewek itu, Grimmjow menatap pemuda mungil di depannya yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi _shock_.

"Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Yang kumarahi itu mereka, bukan elo," ucapnya, sambil melangkah menghampiri Hitsugaya. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya melangkah kebelakang. Benar-benar ketakutan.

Grimmjow berdecak. Dengan satu langkah lebar, disambarnya lengan Hitsugaya dan menarik pemuda itu kearahnya.

"Bersikaplah kooperatif sebelum gue berubah menjadi kasar!" bentak Grimmjow. Tubuh Hitsugaya membeku. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Nah ini, nih! Yang ini lebih berbahaya dari kelima cewek tadi!

Grimmjow melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. Diangkat tubuh Hitsugaya dan meletakkannya di meja terdekat. Dengan pelan, Grimmjow membersihkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibir Hitsugaya. Membuat Hitsugaya tertegun. Jantungnya kembali berdebar-debar. Rasa takutnya tadi menguap hilang.

Setelah selesai membersihkan luka Hitsugaya, Grimmjow merangkul pundak pemuda itu dengan kedua lengannya. Dipeluknya erat, hingga tidak ada ruang lagi diantara mereka. Hitsugaya terdiam. Tidak melawan.

"Akan kubuat kau melupakan dia. Bagaimanapun caranya. Akan kutahan kau disampingku, Toushiro…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N:**

Terima kasih bagi yang telah mereview chapter tujuh. Maaf kalau saya tidak me-_reply_-nya. Tapi saya senang membaca review kalian :)

Yang login dan punya akun sudah saya _reply_ di via PM. Saya telah mengedit dan me-_replace_ kembali chapter 1-7.

Kritik, saran, kesan dari kalian, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

Maaf kalo fic ini lama di update. Saat ini saya sudah mulai disibukkan dengan kuliah saya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : M **

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : IchiHitsu, GrimmHitsu**

_**Summary**_**: **Setelah aksi adu jotos Ichigo dan Grimmjow selesai, akhirnya Ichigo mengambil keputusan untuk memutuskan Hitsugaya. Setelah lepas dari sisi Ichigo, Hitsugaya akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam 'penjara' yang diciptakan oleh Grimmjow. Dan ternyata setelah aksi adu jotos itu, sikap Ichigo berubah 180 derajat.

**Warning****: **_**Alternate Universe (AU), maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**A/N : **Rating akan berubah sesuai jalan cerita. _**Full **_**GrimmHitsu** sesuai permintaan dari Mimi-nee di Chapter 9 ini. Yang tidak suka dengan _pair_ ini jangan di baca. **_So... don't blame me. Because, i've warned you!_**

**.**

Fic sekuel dari** "First Kiss". **Dan sebuah permintaan dari** Mimi Hinamori **dan** Haruno Arina. **_Enjoy, sister's!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**First Love**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hening. Menit-menit terlewati dengan pelukan dalam diam. Hitsugaya bungkam. Harusnya tubuhnya melawan jika di peluk seperti ini. Dipeluk orang lain selain, Ichigo!

Kemana rasa takut yang di rasakannya tadi?

Kemana rasa benci yang di rasakannya?

Hitsugaya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar. Merutuki dirinya karena dengan mudahnya bisa jatuh di pelukan orang ini. Orang yang telah menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengigit bibir bawahnya, begitu lengan kekar Grimmjow melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Memeluknya hingga tidak ada lagi ruang kosong di antara mereka. Hitsugaya bisa merasa bahwa aroma tubuh Grimmjow menyeruak keluar. Tercium di indera penciumannya.

Diam-diam Grimmjow menarik napas panjang begitu melihat keterdiaman Hitsugaya. Rencananya menghancurkan hubungan pemuda mungil ini dengan Ichigo berhasil seratus persen. _Complete!_

Puas. Karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang sangat berarti untuk Ichigo. Grimmjow tersenyum mengingat kemenangan mutlaknya. Benar-benar sangat senang melihat keadaan Ichigo sekarang. Sendiri. Tanpa ada seseorang di sampingnya, kecuali kelima sohibnya itu.

Dan sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya pada pemuda mungil di pelukannya ini? Melepaskannya begitu saja? Atau terus menahan pemuda mungil ini di sampingnya?

Sebenarnya… dia tidak menyukai pemuda mungil ini. Hanya menggunakannya sebagai salah satu rencana.

Apa kau mencintainya? Grimmjow mendengar hatinya berbisik bertanya.

Tidak. Satu bisikan kembali terdengar. Perang batin terjadi.

Apa kau mempercayainya sebagai cinta sejati? Bisikkan hati yang terdengar kali ini membuat tubuh Grimmjow membeku seketika. Dua puluh tahun hidup di dunia ini. Dia benci mendengar satu kata itu. Cinta.

Selama ini, dia selalu menutup hatinya. Memaki siapa saja yang membicarakan 'Cinta' di depannya. Karena, selama ini dia tidak pernah mengenal cinta. Banyak yang bicara bahwa suatu hari nanti kita yang ada di dunia ini akan menemukan cinta sejati.

Persetan dengan cinta sejati! Karena cinta hanya berdasarkan materi! Apalagi di zaman yang serba modern seperti ini.

Jadi keputusannya… tetap rantai pemuda mungil ini disamping dan buat dia sebagai 'benda serbaguna' mulai hari ini, juga hari-hari ke depannya.

Satu senyuman puas terukir di bibir Grimmjow. Dilepaskan pelukannya. Dan menatap langsung kedua bola mata Hitsugaya.

"Ikut gue. Jangan protes atau pun bertanya," ucap Grimmjow tajam dan terdengar mengancam. Hitsugaya tidak memberikan respon. Kembali Grimmjow tersenyum puas. Kemudian menggandeng Hitsugaya keluar ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cinta itu mirip perang bersaudara. Apabila hadir pihak ketiga. Maka… terjadilah perang dunia._

Angin laut menerpa tubuh Ichigo yang duduk di atas motornya. Iris mata berwarna cokelat musim gugur itu memandang lurus ke depan. Memandang ufuk barat dalam diam. Matahari masih dua jam lagi akan tenggelam sebelum hari berganti menjadi malam.

Sendirian. Saat ini, dia memang butuh sendiri. Mematikan ponselnya dan membawa motornya ke sebuah pantai yang sepi pengunjung. Pantai sepi ini adalah tempat favoritnya dulu kalau ingin menyendiri. Jauh hari sebelum dia bertemu pemuda itu, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hitsugaya Toushiro… sederet nama itu membuat jantung Ichigo berdenyut sakit. Kembali nama 'Hitsugaya Toushiro' tergiang-ngiang di dalam hati serta tempurung kepalanya. Mana mungkin dia melupakan nama itu dengan mudahnya. Pemuda mungil yang dulu mengisi 'tempat kosong' di sisinya. Pertemuan pertama yang tidak sengaja di taman itu. Dan juga, cinta pada pandangan pertama yang akhirnya di sadarinya.

Kasar, suka melakukan hal yang sewena-wenanya dan juga overprotektif. Itulah yang di lakukannya dulu pada pemuda mungil itu. Memaksakan cintanya pada pemuda mungil itu. Namun pada akhirnya mulai berubah seiring rasa cintanya pada pemuda mungil itu. Meskipun hubungan itu pernah _break_ satu kali, tapi akhirnya pemuda mungil itu mendatanginya. Mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai dirinya.

Ichigo tersenyum begitu mengingat kebersamaannya bersama Hitsugaya dulu. Namun hanya singkat. Karena senyuman itu langsung hilang dari bibirnya.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Begitu nama Grimmjow tercetus keluar, rahang Ichigo mengatup keras. Berusaha menahan emosinya yang akan meledak keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Grimmjow, adalah teman satu angkatan Ichigo di kampus. Kasar, otoriter, dan terkenal nekat! Sifat dan sikapnya dengan Ichigo tidak jauh berbeda. Hanya Ichigo masih bisa bersikap tenang. Ichigo telah mengetahui semua sikap dan sifat Grimmjow sejak pertemuan pertama mereka di OSPEK. Tidak suka diatur. Hingga Grimmjow sering menjadi sasaran para senior yang ber-_gender_ laki-laki. Yang senior ber-_gender_ cewek akan berpikir dua kali jika mau mengatur atau menyuruh Grimmjow. Karena sikap Grimmjow terkenal seperti macan kelaparan. Sentuh saja sedikit, dijamin bakal di terkamnya langsung.

Sikap dan sifat Grimmjow yang terbuka dengan demonstratif itu jelas membuat siapa saja yang melihat akan menjaga jarak. Tapi tidak bagi Ichigo. Dia mendekati Grimmjow dan mengajaknya untuk berteman. Karena Ichigo sadar bahwa sifat dan sikap keduanya ada kesamaan. Salah satunya yaitu jiwa pemberontak yang ada diantara keduanya. Dan juga, karena sama-sama kesepian.

Kesepian yang benar-benar sendirian. Dan keduanya saling menghibur dengan cara yang di bilang benar-benar ekstrem. Saling memaki –dengan Grimmjow yang lebih dulu memicu api diantara keduanya, saling bertaruh –dengan adu minum bir yang menjadi salah satu alternatif pereda, dan yang cara yang paling terakhir adalah dengan saling menghajar satu sama lain di tempat _boxing_ yang biasa mereka datangi jika stres dengan segala urusan kampus atau apa pun itu.

Selama ini, Ichigo _enjoy-enjoy_ saja melayani semua tantangan Grimmjow, begitu juga Grimmjow sebaliknya. Tanpa sadar, ikatan bernama 'persahabatan' terjalin diantara keduanya. Jika Grimmjow ada kesulitan di suatu tempat, Ichigo akan segera bergegas ke sana, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tapi semua hal itu telah berubah. Cara Grimmjow kali ini benar-benar membuatnya marah. Sangat marah.

Dengan entengnya dia datang dan melemparkan api itu. Merebut satu-satunya orang yang sangat di sayanginya. Menghancurkan tembok kokoh yang telah di bangunnya. Yang diseberang tembok itu berdiri Hitsugaya Toushiro. Pemuda yang selama ini dijaganya. Memperlakukannya dengan lembut agar tidak kehilangan lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Cara yang dilakukan Grimmjow benar-benar tanpa basa-basi. Terbukti, karena dengan mudahnya Hitsugaya sering terlihat mengkhayal jika bersamanya. Hati Hitsugaya yang dulunya milik dia sepenuhnya, sekarang terisi dengan kehadiran Grimmjow. Orang ketiga yang muncul dan membuat perang antara dia dengan Hitsugaya. Dan akhirnya… lepas! Hitsugaya benar-benar dilepaskannya! Satu-satunya harapan terakhirnya dia lepaskan. Karena harapan itu telah menguap hilang dengan kata-kata Grimmjow yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan angkat tangan karena putus asa.

Dan begitu harapan itu telah hilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah rasa benci. Rasa benci untuk menghancurkan hingga berkeping-keping. Di matanya sekarang sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro bukan lagi orang yang sangat penting dan berarti untuknya. Melainkan, orang yang sangat dibencinya. Pertemuan terakhir di atap itu membuat Ichigo sadar. Sisi macan tidur yang tersembunyi jauh di dalam hatinya perlahan bangkit.

Ichigo menyeringai. Rasa hancur dibalas dengan rasa hancur!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Hitsugaya menegang begitu tahu Grimmjow membawanya kemana. Apartemen!

Grimmjow memarkir mobilnya dan menoleh ke samping kanan. "Ayo, turun."

Hitsugaya masih bergeming. Berusaha bersikap wajar, meski di dalam sudah panik. Melihat keterdiaman Hitsugaya membuat Grimmjow menghembuskan napas.

"Jangan berniat untuk kabur. Atau lo bakal ngerasain akibatnya nanti," ancam Grimmjow. Hitsugaya tersentak. Niatnya untuk kabur akhirnya menguap hilang.

"Paham?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk lemah. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia telah pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Grimmjow tersenyum. Dicabutnya kunci mobilnya dan membuka pintu disampingnya. Kemudian berjalan ke pintu samping tempat duduk Hitsugaya dan membukanya dari luar. Diulurkan kelima jari tangannya yang terbuka ke arah Hitsugaya. Perlahan Hitsugaya menyambut uluran tangan itu dan melompat turun dari dalam mobil. Seperti boneka peraga, Hitsugaya melangkah kaku ke dalam apartemen tempat Grimmjow tinggal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi panggilan masuk dari ponselnya membuat Renji cepat-cepat mengeluarkan benda kecil itu dari saku celananya. Nama 'Ichigo' tertera di layar. Renji menghela napas lega. Akhirnya Ichigo mengontaknya setelah kejadian adu jotos itu.

"Ya?"

"Lo dimana?" tanya suara diseberang, Ichigo.

"Di tempat biasa kita mangkal dulu. Ada taruhan balapan. Lo ikutan nggak?"

"Iya. Gue ikutan."

"_Yes!_ Akhirnya. Gitu dong!" seru Renji senang. Karena sudah lama Ichigo tidak ikut hal-hal gila seperti ini semenjak dia pacaran dengan Hitsugaya. "Posisi lo dimana sekarang?"

"Lampu merah pertigaan. Lima menit gue bakal sampai disitu!"

"_What the…?_" Renji terenyak, "Lo gila! Butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai disini, _bro!_ Jangan bilang kalau elo…"

Renji menghentikan ucapannya begitu di dengarnya deru motor menggerung dari _speaker _ponselnya dan pembicaraan akhirnya terputus. Ichigo tidak main-main dengan ucapannya!

"Dari siapa, Renji?" tanya Hisagi yang duduk di atas motornya tidak jauh. Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Chad ikutan menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Dari Ichigo. Katanya lima menit lagi dia sampai disini."

"Hah?" Hisagi ternganga. "Memang posisinya dimana?"

"Lampu merah pertigaan."

"Hoy, butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai kesini," timpal Ikakku. Yumichika dan Chad mengangguk setuju.

Renji mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Gue cuma di kabari—"

Deru motor yang berbunyi gila-gilaan terdengar dari ujung jalanan. Sontak membuat para geng-geng motor yang berkumpul di satu tempat itu menoleh seketika. Sebuah motor melaju dari ujung belokan. Sangat cepat. Hingga membuat siapa saja yang melihat hal itu ternganga-nganga. Renji cs yang tahu siapa sosok diatas motor itu masih terdiam membeku di tempat mereka masing-masing. Bersamaan dengan tali rem yang ditarik mendadak sampai ke pangkal, motor berhenti saat itu juga, diiringi decit suara yang mengiris tajam telinga.

Semua pembalap motor yang berada di tempat itu masih terdiam. Masih terpana dengan kegilaan pembalap motor yang baru sampai di tempat mereka berkumpul itu. Begitu Ichigo melepas helm yang dipakainya dan cengiran khasnya terukir di bibirnya, Renji dan keempat temannya yang lain sontak menepuk tangan riuh. Takjub dengan kegilaan Ichigo dalam membawa motornya.

"Gila, _bro!_ Gue nggak nyangka!" seru Renji, sembari berjalan mendekat dengan kedua jempolnya yang terangkat.

Ichigo tersenyum lebar, "_Off the record_, kan? Catat!"

Renji berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kegilaan Ichigo dalam membawa motornya kali ini, benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Benar-benar nekat!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Duduk saja dimana lo suka," ucap Grimmjow sambil menutup pintu apartemennya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Kemudian kunci apartemennya di kantongi dalam saku celananya.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Naas. Sekarang dirinya sudah tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi. Karena di apartemen ini, Grimmjow pasti akan berkuasa sepenuhnya. Setetes keringat meluncur jatuh dari dahi Hitsugaya. Mati-matian dirinya bersikap wajar. Namun raut wajahnya tidak seperti itu.

"Lo lapar?" tanya Grimmjow. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Mendadak perutnya menjadi kenyang begitu mengetahui kondisinya sekarang bagaimana.

Grimmjow mendengus. Ditariknya satu lengan Hitsugaya dan mendudukkannya di sofa biru tua yang berada di ruang tamu. Dikeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan mengontak salah satu _delivery_ yang disimpannya dalam buku kontak. Setelah memesan dan memberi tahu alamatnya, Grimmjow mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Grimmjow merubah posisi duduknya di samping Hitsugaya menjadi menghadap. Ditatapnya dalam diam pemuda mungil itu. Hitsugaya mengeluh dalam hati. Keadaan yang seperti ini yang membuatnya mulai tambah panik. Perlahan Grimmjow merogoh sesuatu dalam bajunya. Dengan kedua tangannya dilepaskan rantai besi yang dipakainya. Kemudian memakaikannya pada Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tersentak. Agak kaget. Begitu dia menoleh ke arah Grimmjow, sudut bibir itu terlihat terangkat sedikit. Grimmjow mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hitsugaya dan berbisik, "Jangan dilepas. Kalau sampai hilang, lo harus tanggung jawab!"

_Glek!_ Hitsugaya menelan susah payah. Keluar lagi, satu ancaman. Apa masih ada lagi?

"Kalau elo bersikap manis malam ini, gue nggak bakal macam-macam."

Setetes keringat meluncur jatuh. _Is that right?_

Dengan tiba-tiba, Grimmjow menarik Hitsugaya ke dalam pelukan. Dilingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Hitsugaya. Memeluknya dari arah belakang. Hitsugaya benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan sikap tiba-tiba Grimmjow. Dan saat ini dia merasakan hawa kekuasan mulai tercipta di dalam apartemen ini. Grimmjow semakin menenggelamkannya ke dalam pelukan. Hingga tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel tanpa celah lagi!

Perlahan tangan Grimmjow turun ke arah bawah. Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak. _Ini yang dia bilang nggak bakal macam-macam?_ Jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dipejamkan kedua matanya. Dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

Sementara dibawah sana. Tangan Grimmjow mencari-cari sesuatu. Begitu benda yang di dapatnya ketemu, seringaian tipis terukir di bibirnya. Dikeluarkan benda itu, dan memencet mencari-cari sesuatu. Pelan-pelan Hitsugaya membuka kedua matanya yang tertutup. Dilihatnya Grimmjow sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Begitu nama di kontak yang di carinya ketemu, Grimmjow menekan tombol _yes_ dan mengaktifkan _speaker_.

"Kasih tahu kakak elo bahwa elo nginap di rumah gue malam ini," perintah Grimmjow.

Kedua mata Hitsugaya membulat maksimal. Demi tuhan! Jadi malam ini dia harus tidur disini? _Oh my god!_ Benar-benar mampus!

Nada menunggu terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara di seberang. Grimmjow mengaktifkan _speaker_.

"Ya? Ada apa, Shiro-chan?"

"A—anu… _Nee-san_ hari ini gue bakal nginap di luar," ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Dimana? Di tempat Ichigo-kun, ya? Cieeeh…! Pantesan dari tadi belum nongol di rumah," cerosos Hinamori dengan seenak jidatnya. Jantung Hitsugaya berdenyut begitu mendengar nama Ichigo. Sedangkan Grimmjow hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Jadi—"

"Nggak pulang-pulang pun gue ikhlas lahir batin. _Bye~!_" potong Hinamori cepat, kemudian memutuskan pembicaraan sepihak.

Hitsugaya ternganga. Gila! Kakak macam apa itu! pekiknya dalam hati. Nggak tahu apa bahwa sekarang nyawa gue kayak telur di ujung tanduk!

Grimmjow yang tadinya tidak menyangka dengan reaksi Hinamori, _speechless!_ Namun detik berikutnya tawanya meledak. Hingga Hitsugaya terguncang-guncang di dalam pelukannya. Hitsugaya terdiam. Merutuki sikap kakaknya yang terlalu masa bodoh. Tawa Grimmjow akhirnya mereda. Di non-aktifkan ponsel Hitsugaya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja.

Suasana kembali hening.

Grimmjow mengetatkan pelukannya. Merendahkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Hitsugaya, lalu menghirup aroma tubuh pemuda mungil itu dalam-dalam. Hitsugaya bergidik. Napas hangat Grimmjow menerpa tubuhnya. Hitsugaya mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ingin rasanya dia menjerit keras-keras. Tapi suaranya seperti tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Takut?" bisik Grimmjow lirih.

'_Sangat…!'_ batin Hitsugaya dengan muka yang mulai memucat. Rasanya hawa kekuasaan Grimmjow sangat mencekam. Apalagi saat di peluk seperti ini.

"Lo tahu? Untuk menaklukkan Ichigo itu harus menggunakan cara yang sangat ekstrem," ucap Grimmjow. Hitsugaya mengerut. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya, bel apartemen Grimmjow berbunyi. Grimmjow melepaskan pelukannya kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu.

Hitsugaya menghela napas panjang-panjang. Lega. Tanpa sadar punggungnya jatuh tersandar di sofa.

Tak lama kemudian Grimmjow sudah balik dengan sebuah kotak pizza di tangannya. Diletakkan kotak pizza itu di atas meja, kemudian menatap Hitsugaya.

"Makanlah."

Hitsugaya terdiam.

"Gue nggak terlalu pusing kalau elo mau makan atau nggak," dengus Grimmjow sambil berjalan ke arah dapurnya. "Tapi kalau elo nunjukin muka lemes karena nggak makan. Tanggung resikonya kalau ku serang nanti."

_Glek!_ Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Dengan paksa akhirnya ia memakan pizza yang di pesan Grimmjow tadi. Dan berdoa agar apa yang di ucapkan Grimmjow tadi tidak akan terjadi pada dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di sebuah tempat karaoke, Ichigo dan kelima temannya tampak berpesta di dalam ruangan yang tampak remang-remang itu. Bunyi musik jedang-jedung terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu. Yumichika tampak eksis menyanyi. Masa bodoh dengan Ikakku yang sejak tadi mengejek suaranya. Chad dan Hisagi malah sibuk berbincang –di tengah keributan musik. Sedangkan Renji dan Ichigo hanya duduk diam.

Renji yang duduk di samping Ichigo jelas tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan sohib kentalnya itu. Sorot mata yang tampak menerawang itu dia hapal persis. Karena sorot mata itu pernah dilihatnya. Ada rasa sakit, benci, dendam yang terlihat dari kedua bola mata cokelat tua itu.

Renji menghela napas diam-diam.

"Hoy, Ichigo," panggilnya, sembari menepuk pelan lengan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Ichigo menoleh dan menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kita disini? Ini sudah jam sebelas lewat, _bro!_"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya dalam ruangan. Tatapannya kembali ke Renji.

"Lo sudah mau pulang?" Ichigo balik bertanya. Renji menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Nggak juga."

"Ya sudah! Kita karaokean sampai pagi," tandas Ichigo. Membuat kelima temannya kontan menoleh dengan raut wajah kaget.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Lo semua kayak cewek-cewek saja pulang jam segini! Pokoknya kita karaokean sampai pagi!"

Tidak ada yang buka suara untuk protes. Memang beginilah apa yang sering lakukan jika bersama-sama. Dan juga karena ada satu hal yang membuat mereka terus berkumpul bersama. Ya, karena Ichigo mulai terlihat berbeda seperti yang kemarin-kemarin. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu terlihat… mulai berbahaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya bangun tergeragap begitu jam weker berbunyi nyaring di telinganya. Kedua matanya berkedip berkali-kali. Kemudian melirik jam weker –yang masih berbunyi—di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya terulur dan mematikan jam itu.

Hitsugaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dan ini bukan mimpi. Dia masih berada di apartemen Grimmjow. Dan setahunya tadi malam ia tertidur di sofa ruang tamu Grimmjow. Kalau dia tertidur di kamar ini, berarti Grimmjow yang mengangkatnya kemari.

Hitsugaya menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupinya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Di langkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Memutar kenop pintu dan berjalan keluar. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Grimmjow yang duduk membelakangi.

"Mau sampai kapan memandangiku dari situ, hm?" ucap Grimmjow tanpa menoleh. Hitsugaya tersentak.

"Sarapan di atas meja. Makan dan kita pergi ke kampus."

'_Otoriter…'_ gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua mata melotot tidak percaya begitu melihat Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya melangkah ke dalam area kampus sambil bergandengan tangan. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Hitsugaya berusaha mensejajari langkahnya dengan langkah lebar Grimmjow. Para penghuni kampus yang berdiri di koridor jelas terpana melihat hal itu. Karena setahu mereka Grimmjow dan Hitsugaya tidak pernah terlihat bersama. Kenapa bisa jadi dekat begitu? Gandengan tangan pula! Seakan seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru jadian kemarin.

Grimmjow menahan satu senyumannya dalam hati. Sekilas ia menoleh ke arah Hitsugaya –yang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Angkat wajah lo kalau nggak mau gue peluk di depan banyak mata seperti ini," kata Grimmjow setengah berbisik.

Hitsugaya terbelalak. Refleks di angkat wajahnya. Gandengan tangan saja sudah bikin heboh. Apalagi pelukan? Bakal jadi apa nantinya tuh?

Satu suitan keras dari arah belakang sontak menghentikan langkah Grimmjow. Di tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Edrad dan Di Roy menghampiri mereka.

"Kebetulan," ucap Grimmjow begitu kedua temannya itu sudah sampai di hadapannya. "Di Roy, elo jam mata kuliah pertama ini mengambil mata kuliah hukum perdata, kan?"

Di Roy mengangguk, "Iya. Ada apa?"

"Awasi dia jika keluar dari ruangan." Grimmjow menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan dagu.

"Oh, okeee…" sahut Di Roy sambil tersenyum lebar. Pemuda ini dulu sering membolos mata kuliah. Alhasil dia harus mengontraknya kembali.

Hitsugaya ternganga. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Memangnya dia penjahat apa? Pakai di awasi segala.

"Ayo." Grimmjow kembali berjalan dan menuju ke ruangan tempat kuliah jam pertama Hitsugaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pintu ruangan terbuka dari luar, dan sosok Ichigo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di belakangnya Renji, Ikakku, Hisagi, Chad dan Yumichika mengekor. Grimmjow yang duduk bergerombolan dengan keempat temannya sontak menoleh begitu melihat Ichigo.

Kedua mata Ichigo dan Grimmjow saling bertumbrukkan tidak terelakan. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aksi adu jotos di atap itu jelas masih membekas di pikiran keduanya. Dengan langkah tenang, Ichigo berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang berada di bagian belakang –karena bagian depan sudah di duduki para angkatannya yang sudah datang dari tadi.

"Semoga tidak ada aksi adu jotos di dalam ruangan ini," bisik Hisagi ke arah Ikakku.

"Amin…!" timpal Ikakku. Karena dia bisa merasa aura mencekam di ruangan ini sejak Grimmjow dan Ichigo tadi saling bertatapan.

"Ichigo-_san_, tadi gue lihat si Toushiro itu jalan dengan Grimmjow," kata Mahana Natsui –yang saat itu duduk tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Ichigo. Ichigo yang baru duduk di kursinya terdiam. Mendadak ruangan kuliah itu jadi hening dengan perkataan Mahana. Semua mata tertuju ke arah Ichigo dan juga Grimmjow.

Renji merutuk dalam hati. _'Dia ini polos atau memang bego sih?'_ batin Renji sambil melirik cewek berambut _tomboy_ itu.

"Bukannya pas kita rapat tentang OSPEK dulu elo bilang dia pacar elo, kan?" Mahana berkata tanpa melihat sinyal yang di lemparkan Renji. Dia memang penasaran. Karena dulu pemuda mungil itu yang bikin heboh satu kampus saat Ichigo membawanya. Ruangan semakin hening. Semua mata dan telinga terpasang baik-baik.

"Elo nggak masuk dua hari yang lalu, kan? Hari itu ada informasi dari Yumichika bahwa Kurosaki dan Jeagerjaques berkelahi di atap gedung timur," ucap Ryou panjang lebar tanpa menoleh dari buku yang di bacanya. Cewek berambut panjang ini merupakan mahasiswi teladan di kampusnya.

Mahana menatap Ichigo dengan raut wajah penasaran. "Benarkah itu, Ichigo-_san_?"

Renji dan Ikakku berdecak pelan. Kemudian menoleh ke arah Yumichika yang meringis. Sadar bahwa info yang disebarkan di kampus adalah tindakan salah.

"Iya. Dua hari lalu kami berdua memang adu jotos di atap itu," jawab Ichigo dengan suara lantang. Mata Mahana membulat. Begitu juga yang ada dalam ruangan. Ternyata sumber yang lebih di percaya itu memang dari mulut yang bersangkutan.

"Kalian berdua adu jotos karena masalah apaan sih?" Mahana semakin penasaran.

"Bukan urusan lo!" bisik Ichigo dengan nada tajam. Kedua mata cokelatnya berkilat. Membuat Mahana membeku di tempat duduknya. Tatapan itu seolah menusuknya dengan belati.

Semua tertegun. Tidak menyangka bahwa Ichigo yang biasa fleksibel itu bisa berubah sikap.

"Maaf, Ichigo-_san_," ucap Mahana pelan, kemudian merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan juga kembali ke aktivitas mereka tadi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dosen melangkah masuk dalam ruangan. Dan mulai menerangkan mata kuliahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengeluh. Menggerutu. Dan juga… sangat kesal!

Siapa yang nggak bakal risih kalau di awasi layaknya penjahat? Dan itu dirasakan Hitsugaya. Sejak mata kuliah yang diikutinya **—**sejak sejam tadi, teman Grimmjow yang bernama Di Roy –yang kebetulan duduk di samping tempat duduknya— mengawasi dirinya tanpa jeda.

_Sialan! _rutuk Hitsugaya dalam hati. Rasanya ingin sekali menonjok pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Bukannya mendengarkan penjelasan dosen di depan malah mengawasinya terus-menerus.

'_Bagaimana cara lepas dari pengawasannya?'_ batin Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kalau di perhatikan lebih dekat ternyata elo manis, ya?" bisik Di Roy.

Hitsugaya membeku.

"Pantas Grimmjow dan Ichigo adu jotos di atap itu. Ternyata karena elo itu memang manis."

'_Gombal!' _gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati. Hitsugaya terdiam. Sejak Ichigo memutuskannya, dia belum bertemu sampai hari ini.

'_Kurosaki…'_

Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_ Hitsugaya menerawang. Penjelasan dosen tidak lagi di dengarkan. Ingin sekali dia bertemu dengan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Tapi sekarang sosok Ichigo seperti menjauh darinya.

_Ting!_

Kedua mata Hitsugaya tertuju pada kalung yang keluar dari sela kemeja yang dipakainya. Kalung yang di berikan Grimmjow tadi malam.

"_Jangan dilepas. Kalau sampai hilang, lo harus tanggung jawab!"_

'_Kalau memang benda penting kenapa harus di pakaikan padaku?' _keluhnya dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap ukiran di kalung yang di pakainya itu. Tangannya terulur dan menatap ukiran kalung. Ukiran seekor macan.

'_Persis seperti pemiliknya.'_ Hitsugaya mendengus kecil.

"Kalung itu…" tunjuk Di Roy. Hitsugaya menoleh. "Dari Grimmjow, kan?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil.

Di Roy terdiam. Detik berikutnya dia menyeringai. Membuat kedua kening Hitsugaya mengerut. Bingung. Di Roy mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan ruangan. Seringaian masih terhias di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu dosen itu keluar dari dalam ruangan, para mahasiswa angkatan Ichigo serempak menghela napas bersamaan. Selama satu setengah jam lebih duduk di dalam ruangan, lamanya seperti seabad.

_Grek!_

Grimmjow dan keempat temannya berjala keluar dari dalam ruangan. Sekilas Grimmjow menoleh ke arah Ichigo –yang masih terduduk di kursinya. Kemudian berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Hey, kita mau kemana nih?" tanya Renji sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo yang masih menatap pintu ruangan –tempat Grimmjow dan teman-temannya berjalan keluar.

"Ichigo?" panggil Renji.

_BRAAAK!_

Semuanya tersentak kaget. Bunyi pukulan yang sangat keras itu sontak membuat yang masih berada di dalam ruangan menoleh ke arah belakang –tepatnya ke arah tempat duduk Ichigo.

"Lihat apa kalian semua, hah?" bentak Ichigo dengan pandangan meliar.

"Elo kenapa sih, Ichigo? Kayak cewek saja marah-marah," seru salah satu cowok yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Ichigo. Mulutnya refleks mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Murni hanya bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Ichigo sedang tidak bercanda.

Dengan tiba-tiba sebuah kursi melayang kearah pemuda itu. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Sebelum kursi itu mengenainya, refleks dia menghindar. Kursi itu membentur dinding dengan keras dan terjatuh.

"Hey! Itu tadi berbahaya! Lo nggak punya otak?" maki pemuda yang menjadi sasaran lempar kursi Ichigo. Para cewek-cewek yang berada dalam ruangan kontan membentuk gerombolan. Merinding melihat adegan tadi.

"DIAM LO BRENGSEK!" teriak Renji cepat.

Ikakku, Hisagi dan Chad dengan cepat membawa Ichigo keluar ruangan. Karena sepertinya akan terjadi hal berbahaya jika pemuda berambut _orange _itu tetap di dalam ruangan. Begitu Ichigo sudah tidak terlihat di pandangan. Pemuda yang tadi hampir saja kena kursi lemparan Ichigo menoleh dan menatap Renji dengan rahang mengatup keras.

"Jadi karena Ichigo sobat kental elo, gue disini jadi yang salah gitu?"

"Apa maksud lo?" Renji menyipitkan matanya.

Pemuda itu mendengus, "Nggak ada siaran ulang!"

"Kali ini elo masih selamat. Gue nggak tahu kalau besok-besok bagaimana," ketus Renji sambil berjalan keluar ruangan dengan Yumichika yang berada di belakangnya. "Apa elo tahu? Jika tadi Ichigo mengamuk, elo bakal habis dan masuk rumah sakit. Paham?"

Pemuda itu menegang. Tercengang dengan ucapan Renji.

"Gue nggak bercanda. Karena dulu gue sendiri pernah jadi salah satu pelampiasan." Setelah mengatakan itu Renji dan Yumichika berjalan beriringan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan para penghuni ruangan yang masih terdiam di tempat masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?"

"Dia mendekati dosen yang mengajar tadi dalam ruangan. Jadi tadi pas dosen itu keluar, dia juga ikut," jelas Di roy.

Grimmjow berdecak. "Dasar bodoh!"

"Maaf…" ucap Di Roy dengan nada menyesal.

"Tenang saja. Jam segini Edrad pasti sudah nongkrong di gerbang kampus. Tinggal kontak dia saja untuk mengawasi pemuda mungil itu keluar dari kampus atau tidak," kata Yylfordt. Grimmjow dan Di Roy menoleh bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu cepat kontak dia."

Yylfordt mengangguk. Kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi temannya itu.

"Daritadi katanya pemuda mungil itu tidak kelihatan keluar dari area kampus."

Grimmjow menyeringai. "_Good!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya bisa lepas dari pengawasan Grimmjow dan teman-temannya itu. Hitsugaya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah jembatan yang menjadi penghubung gedung A dan B. Menaiki satu per satu tangga ke lantai tiga –untuk menuju ke jembatan penghubung itu. Sekedar untuk jalan-jalan dan mencari angin di jembatan yang menjadi tujuannya itu.

Dari kejauhan Hitsugaya bisa melihat jembatan penghubung itu. Di percepat langkah kakinya. Getaran ponsel di saku celananya membuat Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya. Setelah mengeluarkan ponselnya, Hitsugaya membuka fitur pesan masuk, sembari kembali berjalan –sambil menatap layar ponsel.

'_Dimana posisimu?'_

Dari Grimmjow!

'_Beritahu posisimu sekarang, sebelum ku hadiahi hukuman nanti.'_

"Dasar otoriter…!" gerutu Hitsugaya, kemudian membalas SMS itu dengan setengah malas. Setelah menaruh kembali ponsel di sakunya, Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya. Begitu kakinya berbelok ke arah jembatan penghubung, sosok seseorang yang sedang bersandar di palang jembatan membuat langkah Hitsugaya terhenti.

Sosok itu menoleh dan menatap Hitsugaya. Sedikit terkejut. Namun tidak kentara. Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Orang yang sangat ingin di temuinya sekarang sudah ada di depan mata. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kurosaki… aku ingin bicara," ucap Hitsugaya sambil melangkah maju.

Ichigo terdiam. Tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Kurosaki… aku…"

"Cepat pergi dari sini," desis Ichigo.

Hitsugaya tertegun. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Sebelum aku bicara denganmu."

"Tidak akan gue dengar!" tandas Ichigo.

"Kau egois…" ucap Hitsugaya pelan. Entah apa yang harus di lakukan agar pemuda di depannya ini mendengarkannya.

"_Whatever…_" bisik Ichigo, kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Kurosaki… jangan siksa aku dengan cara seperti ini…"

Langkah Ichigo terhenti. Kemudian berbalik menatap Hitsugaya.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi lembek begini, hm?" Ichigo tersenyum dingin.

"Aku… putus asa…"

"Begitu…" dengus Ichigo. Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk. "Baguslah kalau elo putus asa."

Hitsugaya terpana.

"Dengan begini, elo juga bisa merasakan rasa sakit itu," Ichigo menyeringai. "Dan ku peringatkan, jaga jarak dari ku sebelum elo terkena resikonya nanti."

Hitsugaya membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang di dengar dan di lihatnya. Sorot mata itu bukan sosok Ichigo. Sorot mata itu seakan menenggelamkannya pelan-pelan…

Ichigo kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Tanpa menoleh lagi sedikit pun. Kedua mata Hitsugaya mengikuti punggung itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit?" bisik seseorang dari arah belakang.

Seketika Hitsugaya menoleh. Pemuda mungil itu tersentak kaget begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau… sejak kapan disini?" Hitsugaya tercekat. Tidak menyadari kehadiran Grimmjow.

Pemuda berambut biru muda terang itu menyeringai. "Sudah sejak tadi. Saat kalian berdua berbincang disini."

Hitsugaya terperangah.

"Mau sampai kapan lo bersembunyi. Keluar!" seru Grimmjow.

Hitsugaya mengerut. Siapa yang dia maksud?

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak begitu melihat siapa yang keluar dari persembunyian. Abarai Renji, sohib kental Ichigo.

"Abarai-_san_… Kenapa…?"

"Jangan basa-basi. Jelaskan saja padanya langsung," potong Grimmjow.

Renji menahan emosinya. Tapi sekarang bukan ini yang menjadi tujuannya. Karena dia kemari untuk memberitahukan sesuatu pada Hitsugaya, bukan Grimmjow.

Renji menatap Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh. Raut wajah Renji yang terlihat serius itu jelas membuatnya bingung. Ada apa ini?

"Jauhi Ichigo, sebelum elo diapa-apakan dia," ucap Renji.

"Apa maksudmu, Abarai?"

Renji menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat.

"Elo lihat sekarang Ichigo berbeda, kan?" Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Sisi macan tidurnya telah terbangun. Dan itu karena elo dan dia." Renji menunjuk Grimmjow dengan dagunya.

Hitsugaya mengerut. "Sisi macan tidur…?"

"Ichigo akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya lebih jauh lagi," kata Renji. "Gue nggak bercanda. Nggak bercanda soal ini..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Maaf karena saya terlambat _update_. Chapter 9 ini harus saya ketik lagi karena sempat hilang dari di laptop saya. Saya juga terkena WB (karena tugas kuliah) maka sering tertunda-tunda. Dan juga ada suatu masalah dengan akun FFn saya (nggak bisa login karena suatu hal).

Saya juga mendapat kabar bahwa FFn lagi error. Chapter ini bisa saya update karena trik yang saya dapat dari Ai-nee :D

Yang _review_ chapter lalu sudah saya _relpy _di PM. Maaf saya tidak me-_reply_ bagi yang tidak login. Tapi terima kasih bagi _review_ kalian :)

Yang meminta adegan IchiHitsu di chapter ini, maaf kalau kecewa. Saya membuat GrimmHitsu di chapter ini karena permintaan dari Mimi-nee.

Siplah! Ada yang ingin kalian sampaikan kepada saya? Mungkin karena kecewa chapter ini tidak ada IchiHitsu-nya? Silahkan sampaikan di _review _:) Kritik dan saran dengan senang hati saya terima :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**…xXx…**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer :** Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate :** M **

Genre(s) : _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Suspense, Humor_

Pairing(s) :** Ichigo x Hitsugaya, Grimmjow x Hitsugaya, **_slight _**Renji x Hitsugaya**

_**Summary **_**: **Renji yang sadar kalau Ichigo sekarang sangat berbahaya jika didekati oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan keempat temannya. Akhirnya memberi tahu hal itu kepada Hitsugaya. Perkataan Renji jelas tidak membuat Hitsugaya percaya. Dan malam itu, Hitsugaya kembali di kejutkan oleh ucapan Grimmjow.

_**Warning(s) : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Characters—**__maybe__**, maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

Untuk chapter 10 ini masih belum ada lemonnya. Ada _**violence**_ di chapter ini. Dan juga _**bad language!**_

Maaf ya saya lama _update_. Ada _exam final _di kampus. Jadi mau nggak mau saya _hiatus_ dulu. Dan lagi imajinasi saya lagi _mati suri_. Karena itu baru nongol di FFn ini. Okelah~ smoga chapter 10 ini nggak mengecewakan. Banyak _hints_ GrimmHitsu!

**.**

Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Serta sebuah permintaan dari** Mimi Hinamori **dan** Haruno Arina. **_Enjoy, sister's! _:D

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya..._

"Sisi macan tidurnya telah terbangun. Dan itu karena elo dan dia." Renji menunjuk Grimmjow dengan dagunya.

Hitsugaya mengerut. "Sisi macan tidur…?"

"Ichigo akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya lebih jauh lagi," kata Renji. "Gue nggak bercanda. Nggak bercanda soal ini..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**First Love**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**.**

"Hah?" Hitsugaya ternganga. Perkataan Renji mengenai dirinya yang harus menjauhi Ichigo demi keselamatan jelas saja membuatnya bingung. Sesadis apakah Ichigo sampai-sampai harus dijauhinya?

"Lo pasti bercanda 'kan, Abarai?" tanyanya lagi, masih tetap belum percaya bahwa Ichigo itu makhluk _psycho_ yang harus dijauhi mati-matian. Memang sih dulu dirinya mati-matian menjauhi Ichigo karena dulu pemuda itu telah merampas ciuman pertama dan kepera—ehem—keperjakaannya. Tapi itu dulu. Beda dengan sekarang! Jika dulu Ichigo itu terkenal suka seenaknya, posesif, dan kasar, tapi sekarang sifatnya sudah mulai berubah! Namun karena ada orang ketiga itu, malah jadi hancur 'kan hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut biru muda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. _Ini dia orang ketiga itu_, dumel Hitsugaya dalam hati.

"Kenapa lo natap gue kayak gitu, huh?" sentak Grimmjow dengan kedua alis terangkat tinggi. Dengan tiba-tiba ia melangkah lebar untuk menghampiri Hitsugaya. Tersentak, Hitsugaya mundur ke belakang hingga punggungnya menyentuh palang jembatan yang dingin.

"Jangan mendekat!" seru Hitsugaya setengah berteriak, begitu empat langkah lagi Grimmjow akan mencapai tempatnya. Grimmjow berhenti seketika mendengar teriakan itu.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak. Detik berikutnya ia menyeringai. Hitsugaya yang melihat seringaian itu jelas saja terkesiap. Seringaian Grimmjow jelas-jelas mengintimidasi! Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Kedua kakinya seolah membatu, tidak bisa digerakan atau lari!

"Lo tau hukumannya kalo menantang gue? Hm?" Grimmjow maju selangkah demi selangkah. Di sisa satu langkah terakhir dia berhenti. Menatap pemuda mungil di depannya dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Lekat-lekat sampai Hitsugaya menahan napas tanpa sadar.

"Jangan sentuh!" seru Hitsugaya. Sontak tangan kanan Grimmjow yang terulur berhenti di udara. "Jangan berani sentuh gue!"

Perlawanan Hitsugaya membuat Grimmjow kembali menyeringai.

"Tadi malam pas di apartemen gue lo nurut dan bersikap manis. Tapi sekarang—" jeda sejenak. "—Lo berani ngelawan gue? Menarik!"

_Siapa juga yang berani ngelawan kalo di sarang elo!_ Gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati. Hitsugaya menyipitkan matanya. Mumpung ini di kampus. Masih aman kalo ngelawan orang ini—mungkin.

Baru saja rasa percaya diri itu datang menyambut Hitsugaya untuk melawan Grimmjow, perkataan yang tercetus keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut biru muda di depannya membuat rasa percaya diri Hitsugaya menguap hilang.

"Gue bakal buat elo jadi santapan malam ini," desis Grimmjow dengan senyuman yang langsung membuat Hitsugaya menciut di tempatnya.

_Glek!_ Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Nggak perlu susah-susah nyari arti tuh kalimat yang diucapkan Grimmjow dalam kamus. Karena jelas kalimat itu pertanda dirinya bakal bahaya malam nanti. Malam nanti!

Wajah Hitsugaya yang pucat karena omongan Grimmjow jelas saja membuat Renji—yang berada di tempat itu—langsung bertindak cepat. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tiba-tiba, ditariknya satu lengan kiri Hitsugaya, sementara tangan kirinya yang bebas, mendorong tubuh Grimmjow hingga termundur ke belakang dengan sangat keras.

"CEPAT LARI!" seru Renji, sembari menarik Hitsugaya berlari. Tersentak, Hitsugaya memacu kedua kakinya—yang tidak bisa digerakkan semenjak tadi—untuk berlari.

"Ap—SIAL!" maki Grimmjow berang. Dengan cepat ia bangkit berdiri dan mengejar kedua pemuda itu.

Suasana kampus yang sudah lenggang dengan kehadiran para mahasiswa atau pun dosen-dosen sejak sejam yang lalu, langsung ramai dengan derap langkah kaki berlari ketiga pemuda yang tengah saling mengejar. Pontang-panting Hitsugaya mengikuti laju lari Renji yang jelas dua kali lebar kakinya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-paru. Renji bahkan melompati dua sampai tiga anak tangga untuk memperlebar jaraknya dengan Grimmjow.

"BERHENTI LO, BANGSAT!" teriak Grimmjow, semakin murka.

"Terus lari! Jangan dengerin dia!" kata Renji pada pemuda mungil yang berada di genggamannya. Hitsugaya jelas saja menurut. Hanya orang bego yang mau berhenti dan berhadapan langsung dengan Grimmjow di situasi seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat jarak Grimmjow sekarang. Seketika wajahnya memucat, dipacunya kedua kakinya untuk berlari—begitu dilihatnya Grimmjow berada dua meter dibelakangnya.

_Bagaimana dia bisa berlari secepat itu? _jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati. Kedua bola mata Grimmjow yang berkilat membuat bulu kuduk Hitsugaya seketika berdiri. Kembali dibalikkan mukanya ke depan. Saat ini dirinya merasa seperti anak kijang yang dikejar seekor macan. Mampus!

Renji menghela napas lega begitu dilihatnya Hisagi dan Ikakku tengah berdiri di depan ruangan sambil membicarakan sesuatu. Untung saja tadi dia sempat menyuruh kedua temannya itu untuk menunggu di depan ruangan itu.

"Hisagi! Ikakku! Tolong lo berdua cegat Grimmjow. Sekarang!" seru Renji dengan napas tersengal karena sedang berlari.

Hisagi dan Ikakku—yang sedang asyik mengobrol sesuatu—seketika menoleh begitu melihat Renji bersama Hitsugaya sedang di kejar Grimmjow. Saat Renji berlari melewati kedua sobat karibnya itu, Hisagi dan Ikakku sudah siap menghalang Grimmjow.

"MINGGIR LO BERDUA KALO NGGAK MAU GUE HAJAR!" ancam Grimmjow, tidak sedang bercanda.

Hisagi dan Ikakku saling pandang, kemudian menyeringai. "Siapa takut!" sahut keduanya bersamaan dengan nada mengejek. Dengan cepat keduanya menerjang Grimmjow di kedua sisi. Kemudian mendorong tubuh pemuda itu ke dinding terdekat. Menahan kedua bahunya kuat-kuat. Grimmjow jelas mengamuk. Membuat Hisagi dan Ikakku hampir kewalahan. Padahal dua lawan satu!

"ARGH…!" amukan Grimmjow semakin menjadi-jadi. "JIKA SAMPAI TUH COWOK NGGAK LO BAWA BALIK KE HADAPAN GUE! GUE HAJAR LO, ABARAI!"

Renji dan Hitsugaya yang masih dalam jangkauan bisa mendengar teriakan Grimmjow itu langsung tegang.

"Nggak usah lo dengerin. Gue antar lo pulang dengan aman!" ucap Renji. Menenangkan pemuda mungil dalam genggamannya itu. Hitsugaya tersenyum kaku. Tetap saja perkataan Grimmjow menjadi pikirannya. Siapa juga yang bakal cuek bebek kalo sudah dengar ancaman tadi itu? Itu namanya cari mati!

Renji mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan mengontak Yumichika.

"Dimana lo?" tanya Renji langsung begitu Yumichika mengangkat ponselnya.

"Dalem mobil elo. Kena—"

Renji memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Kemudian menarik Hitsugaya ke tempat parkir mobilnya. Sekarang harus di bawa pulang Hitsugaya ke rumah dengan selamat. Jika sampai Grimmjow atau teman-teman Grimmjow menemukan Hitsugaya, entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan pemuda mungil ini nanti.

Begitu mobil CRV merah tuanya terlihat, Renji semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil samping kiri paling depan, lalu menyuruh Hitsugaya masuk untuk duduk. Begitu Hitsugaya sudah duduk dalam mobilnya, Renji langsung menuju ke pintu kanan untuk mengemudi.

"Ada apa nih? Kok lo berdua lari seperti di kejar hantu?" tanya Yumichika, heran dan _surprise_. Namun Renji tidak mengacuhkan. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah diputarnya kunci mobil, kemudian menginjak gas untuk segera pergi dari area kampusnya. Tanpa disadari Renji dan Hitsugaya, ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling belakang—tepatnya di belakang kursi Yumichika—mengawasi dengan kedua mata tajamnya.

Baru saja Renji menyetir mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir, suara seseorang dari arah belakang sontak membuat mobil yang dibawa Renji berhenti seketika.

"Turunin dia… sekarang!"

Renji tersentak. Sedangkan Hitsugaya menengang di tempat duduknya. Suara itu—

"Sekarang… Renji…"

—Suara Ichigo!

Renji menoleh ke belakang. Sejak kapan Ichigo di dalam mobilnya?

Renji melirik sekilas ke arah Hitsugaya. Kemudian kembali menatap Ichigo. "Dia dalam bahaya, Ichigo. Gue harus nganterin dia pulang."

Hening. Ichigo menatap sobat karibnya itu dengan kedua mata berkilat. Sementara Hitsugaya tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Padahal ini kesempatannya untuk bicara sama Ichigo. Tapi mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan Ichigo tadi membuat bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"_Fuck!_" desis Ichigo, kemudian menatap Yumichika. Dengan gerakan dagu yang diperintah Ichigo, Yumichika dengan cepat menurunkan kursi di depan Ichigo. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil.

Ichigo melompat turun dari dalam mobil Renji. Begitu Yumichika menutup kembali pintu yang terbuka itu. Dan saat Renji menghela napas lega, karena Ichigo mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengantar Hitsugaya pulang dengan selamat. Tanpa ketiganya sempat menduga, Ichigo dengan tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya ke jendela kaca mobil.

_PRAAANG!_

Kaca mobil Renji pecah berkeping-keping. Puing-puing kaca yang pecah, jatuh sebagian di dalam mobil dan sebagian di luar mobil. Renji menghembuskan napasnya. Hal yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi jelas masih awal-awal pelampiasan. Masih pemanasan. Nggak tahu deh bagaimana kalau sudah masuk tahap pemanasan yang sebenarnya.

"Gue tunggu di tempat biasa. Ntar gue kasih duit ganti tu kaca," ucap Ichigo, sembari melewati pintu mobil samping Renji duduk tanpa menoleh ke sang pemilik mobil.

"_Okay…_" balas Renji dengan senyum tipis—agak dipaksakan.

Dua meter setelah pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berjalan menjauhi mobil Renji, ia berseru, "Yumichika turun lo! Temenin gue disini, _man!_"

"Cepetan balik, Renji. Sebelum gue keburu di kubur," kata Yumichika sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Renji, kemudian melompat turun dari dalam mobil. Dengan langkah cepat diikutinya Ichigo dari belakang.

"Er—gue naik taksi saja, Abarai," ucap Hitsugaya terbata-bata. Nggak enak dengan situasi seperti ini. Apalagi ucapan itu—

Renji menoleh. "Di depan ada teman Grimmjow, si Edrad. Lo bakal tamat kalo sampe dia nyeret lo kembali di hadapan Grimmjow."

Hitsugaya menelan ludah paksa. Kalau disuruh memilih, ia lebih suka di seret ke neraka daripada di seret ke hadapan Grimmjow.

"Pasang sabuk pengaman, gue bakal ngebut. Pegangan yang kuat. _Okay?_"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian dengan cepat mengenakan _seatbell_ di sampingnya. Renji melirik sekilas begitu Hitsugaya sudah mengikuti instruksinya.

"Sudah siap?"

Kembali Hitsugaya mengangguk. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas. Dan detik berikutnya Renji menginjak gas, melajukan mobilnya keluar area kampus seperti kesetanan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bruk!_

Hitsugaya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa luluh lantak karena terlalu capek. Capek fisik—dan juga capek hati. Begitu Renji mengantarnya di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, pemuda berambut merah itu berpesan agar tidak membukakan pintu untuk orang yang tidak dikenalinya. Karena mungkin saja itu orang suruhan Grimmjow.

"Berasa jadi buronan yang diburu oleh polisi nih. Haha," Hitsugaya tertawa jengah. Kemudian menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya di bantal. Capek. Mungkin dengan berendam di air hangat bisa menghilangkan sedikit capek yang dirasakannya.

Dengan langkah malas, Hitsugaya berjalan keluar kamarnya. Menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Renji menghentikan mobilnya di samping lapangan basket. Lapangan basket milik fakultas ekonomi. Tampak sangat terawat. Beda jauh sekali dengan lapangan basket milik fakultasnya, fakultas hukum. Lapangan basket di kampusnya asli ancur! Nggak tau deh tuh mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang kuliah di hukum main apaan sampai jadi ancur. Sudah cukup deh, bikin malu saja kalau diterusin lebih jauh.

Renji melompat turun dari dalam mobilnya. Lampu jalan yang sangat terang menyinari sebagian lapangan basket itu. Di tengah lapangan Renji bisa melihat Ichigo duduk bersila dengan bola basket di tangannya. Kedua mata Renji berpindah ke tribun penonton—berada disamping lapangan basket. Disana ada Hisagi, Ikakku, Chad dan Yumichika. Renji menajamkan matanya. Mencoba meneliti Yumichika kalo organ tubuh pemuda itu ada yang hilang, karena tadi di tinggalkannya bersama Ichigo. Tapi ternyata pemuda itu kelihatan baik-baik. Nggak ada yang bonyok di mukanya. Atau kehilangan bulu matanya yang panjang itu.

Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya. Kedua matanya menatap Renji dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Renji melangkah tanpa takut sedikit pun. Hari ini memang harus disiapkan fisiknya sebagai pelampiasan Ichigo. Tapi memang lebih baik dirinya yang jadi pelampiasan. Kalo sampe ada orang lain yang jadi pelampiasan, bisa gawat urusannya.

Renji berhenti di depan Ichigo, tiga langkah sebelum mencapai pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Kali ini Renji kembali melirik ke arah tribun—tempat keempat temannya duduk diam, mencari sesuatu. Di dekat kaki Hisagi ada tiga botol tinggi minuman alkohol. Dua botol kosong. Yang satu masih setengah botol. Kembali Renji menatap Ichigo. Dua botol lebih, tapi tidak membuat Ichigo kelihatan mabuk.

"Siap lo?" Ichigo bertanya dengan dua alis terangkat tinggi. Dari napasnya tercium bau alkohol. Renji mengangguk. Siap nggak siap. Dia harus menerima tanpa protes. Ichigo menyeringai. "Hisagi, Ikakku, Yumichika, bukan lawan yang asyik kalo dalam soal begini. Sedangkan Chad, dia itu kayak patung. Nerima pukulan tanpa perlawanan. Dan itu jelas membosankan. Paham lo?"

"Sudah dari saban hari gue paham lagi." Renji terkekeh. Mencoba bersikap _enjoy_.

"_Good! _Lo memang yang paling terbaik—" Ichigo melempar bola basket yang dipegangnya ke arah Renji dengan tiba-tiba dan keras, "—dalam baku hantam seperti ini, Renji!"

Dengan cepat sebuah tinju melayang ke arah pipi kiri Renji. Kena telak! Hingga pemuda berambut merah yang diikat model nanas itu terdorong ke belakang dengan sangat keras. Renji merasa isi mulutnya berdarah. Dengan cepat dilepaskan jaketnya, kemudian melempar kembali bola basket itu ke arah Ichigo. _One on one._

Hisagi, Ikakku, Yumichika dan Chad, menonton permainan di depannya dengan diam. Tidak berusaha melerai. Karena memang ini yang diinginkan Ichigo. Lawan main basket yang setara. Lawan baku hantam yang juga sama-sama setara! Permainan basket antara Ichigo dan Renji bisa dibilang bukan lagi permainan basket pada umumnya. Permainan basket ini dicampur dengan adu jotos. Memasukan bola ke ring lawan setelah itu lawannya dihajar tanpa ampun. Begitu pula saat keduanya saling berebut bola, adu jotos itu juga turut serta—wajib—ada! Saling menyikut rusuk lawan dengan keras-keras. Atau apapun itu dalam bentuk kekerasan.

Untung saja permainan ini hanya antara mereka berdua saja. Nggak tahu deh bagaimana jadinya kalo sampe main _three on three_. Dua kawan yang juga bermain satu tim sama Ichigo pasti juga dihajarnya tanpa ampun. Dan jika sampe ada wasit di permainan frontal seperti ini, pasti deh tuh wasit sudah pingsan karena dihajar Ichigo juga.

Tanpa keenam orang itu sadari, ada berpasang-pasang mata yang mengawasi dari dalam mobil sedan hitam. Tak lama kemudian mobil sedan hitam itu melaju pergi dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gue kira ada maling masuk dalam rumah. Ternyata elo, Shiro-_chan_," kata Hinamori yang baru pulang dari nonton film bareng kedua teman ceweknya.

Hitsugaya mendengus. "Maling apa yang dengan santainya bisa masuk di rumah ini? Konyol!"

Hinamori meringis lebar.

"Bukannya lo nginap di tempat Grimmjow? Kok lo sudah pulang?"

_Deg!_ Jantung Hitsugaya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Padahal waktu berendam tadi dia sudah berhasil menyingkirkan Grimmjow dari pikirannya—sedikit. Tapi kakaknya ini malah kembali membuatnya mengingat.

"Nggak penting ngebahas orang itu!" desis Hitsugaya jengkel. Kemudian melangkah ke lantai dua kamarnya dengan satu tangan kiri memegang minuman botol kaleng dingin yang tadi diambilnya dari lemari es.

Hinamori mencibir sambil mengangkat bahu. Kemudian melejit ke dapur untuk mencari minuman dingin.

_Blam!_

Hitsugaya menutup pintu kamarnya, kemudian melangkah ke arah tempat tidurnya. Diteguknya beberapa kali minuman kaleng yang dibawanya, lalu diletakkan di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Hitsugaya merangkak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. Mengambil ponselnya dan mencari seseorang di kontak nama. Akhirnya ia malah terdiam menatap layar ponsel. Sederet nama di layar ponsel itu jelas saja membuatnya termenung. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menghela napas berat. Mana mungkin 'kan Ichigo mengangkat teleponnya. Bertemu di kampus saja Ichigo jaga jarak begitu. Hitsugaya menghembuskan napasnya untuk mengurangi sesak di dadanya. Harus secepatnya ia menemui Ichigo untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi yang menjadi penghalang yaitu sosok Grimmjow. Grimmjow pastinya juga akan turun tangan kalo dirinya berusaha mendekati Ichigo—lagi.

_Tok tok tok!_

Bunyi ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Hitsugaya tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Shiro-_chan…_!" panggil Hinamori dari luar.

"Ada apa?" sahut Hitsugaya dengan suara malas. Lagipula dia sudah mengantuk. Pintu terbuka setengah dari luar, dan kepala Hinamori menyembul.

"Gue kira lo udah tidur. Ada tamu untuk elo."

"Siapa?" kening Hitsugaya mengerut.

Hinamori meringis lebar. Kemudian membuka pintu kamar lebar-lebar. "Grimmjow!"

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak maksimal. "_WHAAAT…? _LO GILA! GUE NGGAK MAU TEMUI DI—"

Sosok Grimmjow yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, langsung membuat ucapan Hitsugaya berhenti. Bungkam seketika.

_Oh—sial…!_ Desis Hitsugaya dalam hati. Baru juga terbebas beberapa jam dari cengkraman orang ini. Sekarang harus berada di dalam cengkramannya lagi.

"Gue balik ke kamar gue aja nih. _Bye. Good night._" Hinamori melangkah keluar kamar sambil menguap. Benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa adiknya bakal jadi 'santapan malam' pemuda yang baru saja diizinkannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah ini.

_Nee-san sialan! Beneran mau bunuh gue ya dia? _Hardik Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah begitu Grimmjow menutup pintu kamar dari dalam, menguncinya, kemudian kunci itu diletakkan di saku celana belakangnya. Dengan tenang Grimmjow melangkah ke arah tempat tidur Hitsugaya. Berhenti di samping tempat tidur. Hitsugaya menempelkan punggungnya di dinding lekat-lekat. Pintu untuk kabur terkunci rapat-rapat. Mau lompat dari jendela kamar, tapi sayangnya ada sekitar lima meter—yang jelas saja nyari mati! Apalagi sekarang kondisinya bakal tragis banget. Mati di kamar sendiri, alias sarang sendiri!

Grimmjow menyeringai. Membuat raut wajah Hitsugaya kontan menegang. Grimmjow melepaskan jaket biru tua yang dipakainya.

"Lo coba teriak, gue bakal tambah main kasar!" ancam Grimmjow dengan kedua mata berkilat. Bibir Hitsugaya langsung mengatup rapat.

"Lo mau apa?" Hitsugaya membalas tatapan Grimmjow. "Asal lo tau… gue nggak takut sama orang kayak elo!"

"Buktikan omongan lo itu!" dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow menerjang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tersentak. Namun ia kalah cepat. Dan posisinya sekarang sangat tidak baik. Berada di bawah cengkraman Grimmjow. Kedua tangannya dicekal di atas kepala hanya dengan satu tangan kiri Grimmjow. "Masih nggak takut? Hm?" Grimmjow memegang dagu Hitsugaya dan mendongakkannya. Jarak wajah yang hanya terpaut lima senti. Hitsugaya bisa merasa hembusan napas Grimmjow menerpanya.

Hitsugaya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Jujur, sekarang perlawanannya sudah menguap hilang karena sorot mata tajam milik Grimmjow. Pemuda yang tengah menindihnya ini—ternyata menakutkan. Pasrah memang jalan terbaik sebelum dirinya mati konyol.

Saat Hitsugaya tengah memejamkan matanya, seulas senyum hangat terbentuk di bibir Grimmjow. Di dekatkan bibirnya, kemudian mengecup lembut pipi kiri Hitsugaya. Membuat kedua mata Hitsugaya sontak terbuka. _Surprise!_

"25 persen. Lo sanggup membuat hati gue yang telah mati kembali berfungsi…" bisik Grimmjow tepat di telinga.

Hitsugaya terpana. Apa? Dia nggak salah dengar, kan?

"Lo nggak salah dengar," Grimmjow seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Hitsugaya. Dilepaskannya kedua tangan Hitsugaya, meraih tangan kanan Hitsugaya, kemudian menempelkan telapak tangan Hitsugaya di dada kirinya. Pusat kehidupannya sampai hari ini. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan detak jantung Grimmjow. Berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sama seperti jantungnya sekarang!

Apa ini? Kenapa Grimmjow bisa berubah seperti ini? Dia kesambet? Salah makan? Atau memang ini hanya akting Grimmjow agar dirinya kembali terjebak dalam permainan baru yang dilakukan pemuda berambut biru muda ini? Sial! Pasti begitu! Pokoknya sekarang dirinya nggak bakal tertipu lagi. Sudah cukup! Waktunya menyerang balik pemuda sialan ini. Mumpung rasa percaya diri sudah balik.

"Gue nggak percaya omongan lo! Cepetan minggir! MINGGIIIR…!" teriak Hitsugaya setengah tarik urat. Grimmjow bergeming. Tidak mengacuhkan teriakan Hitsugaya. Dibiarkannya pemuda mungil itu meronta hingga akhirnya capek sendiri.

Mulut Hitsugaya terbuka tertutup karena napas yang terengah-engah. Meski ia sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengenyahkan Grimmjow, tetap saja pemuda ini tidak bergerak sama sekali. Memang nggak ada gunanya melawan Grimmjow dengan kekuatannya yang seperti ini. Kayak semut nyoba nantang gajah!

"Sial…" Hitsugaya mendesis lirih. Napasnya masih sedikit tersengal. Grimmjow yang melihat hal itu diam-diam menarik napas.

"Gue tanya sama elo…," Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap Grimmjow. Masih dengan kedua mata sengit. "Pertama kali lo ketemu sama Ichigo dulu—" jeda lama. Membuat Hitsugaya agak kesal menunggu. "—sifatnya juga sama 'kan kayak gue?"

_Jleb!_ Tepat sasaran. Apa yang dikatakan Grimmjow memang benar. Sifat Ichigo dulu dan sifat Grimmjow bisa dibilang sama persis. Posesif, kasar, suka seenaknya! Hitsugaya merasa seperti di tampar oleh kenyataan.

"Sifatnya berubah setelah jalan sama elo. Gue bisa melihat itu…"

Hitsugaya mematung. Sifat Ichigo sejak bersama dia dari hari kehari semakin berubah. Meski itu butuh proses.

"Dan itu juga gue rasain saat elo ada di sisi gue," ucap Grimmjow dengan raut wajah serius. Karena memang dia sedang tidak bercanda dengan ucapannya kali ini. Grimmjow sadar, berada di dekat pemuda mungil ini, ada getaran di dalam dadanya yang semakin hari semakin terasa. Hangat dan juga membuatnya nyaman. Meskipun sudah di tekannya dalam-dalam, tapi getaran itu mendesak keluar. Grimmjow menghembuskan napas seperti mengeluarkan seluruh sesak di dalam dadanya. Ia ingin pemuda mungil ini memeluknya bukan karena paksaan atau ancaman.

_De javu._

Hitsugaya tertegun. Seperti melihat replika Ichigo kedua. Replika saat dulu Ichigo berusaha merubah seluruh sifat buruknya. _Somebody_… _tolong tampar gue! _jerit Hitsugaya dalam hati.

Grimmjow tersenyum lembut. Membuat detak jantung Hitsugaya berantakan seketika. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Grimmjow mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengecup lembut puncak kepala pemuda mungil yang berada di dalam pelukannya.

"Tidurlah. Malam ini lo nggak bakal gue apa-apain…" bisik Grimmjow, sembari memperat pelukannya. Hitsugaya mengeluh dalam hati. Nggak tahu harus bersyukur karena dirinya tidak diapa-apakan, atau karena Grimmjow yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lembut seperti ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sebelas tepat!

Baku hantam antara Ichigo dan Renji selesai. Keduanya terlentang di lapangan basket dengan napas terengah-engah. Sekujur tubuh mereka terasa luluh lantak, hingga sulit bergerak. Susah payah Renji bangun dari tempatnya. Dengan gerakan sangat pelan, ia berdiri. Hisagi dan Ikakku yang melihat hal itu langsung bergerak bangun dari tempat duduk mereka, kemudian berlari menghampiri Renji. Hisagi langsung menopang lengan kiri Renji di pundaknya. Ikakku juga ikut membantu. Keduanya membawa Renji ke arah tribun untuk di dudukkan.

"Chad, tolong air mineralnya!" seru Hisagi. Chad mengangguk. Kemudian merogoh tas plastik hitam disampingnya. Kemudian melempar botol minuman ke arah Hisagi. Dengan gesit Hisagi menangkap botol itu. Dibukanya penutup, kemudian memberikannya ke arah Renji. "Nih, minum dulu."

"_Thanks_…" Renji segera meneguk botol yang diterimanya hingga setengah habis.

Ikakku masih tercengang di tempatnya. Gila, sekujur tubuh Renji asli babak belur! Baru kali ini dia melihat adegan langsung baku hantam antara Ichigo dan Renji.

"Kenapa?" satu alis Renji terangkat. Heran melihat ekspresi Ikakku.

"Gue baru kali ini liat elo adu jotos dengan Ichigo. Secara _live_ lagi," ucap pemuda berkepala botak itu.

Renji tertawa pelan.

"Badan lo sakit semua?"

"Yeee… pake nanya lagi! Lo nggak liat badannya udah bonyok gitu?" sambar Yumichika. Ikakku menoleh.

"Siapa yang nanya sama elo?"

Yumichika langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar botol _coca cola _yang di minumnya ke arah Ikakku. Namun dengan cepat Chad mengambilnya—karena ia duduk tak jauh dari tempat Yumichika.

"_Thanks_, Chad! Hahaha…" Ikakku tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Yumichika hanya bisa mengerutu.

"Permainan elo sama Ichigo benar-benar sadis." Hisagi geleng-geleng kepala.

Renji menoleh dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam di samping kirinya itu. "Seperti tanding _boxing_ dunia, kan?" ujarnya sambil tertawa geli.

"Dasar!" dengus Hisagi.

Tiba-tiba Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hisagi tersentak.

"Hei, mau kemana lagi dengan tubuh babak belur gitu?" tanyanya.

"Nyamperin Ichigo. Udah waktunya kita pulang," jawab Renji, sembari menghampiri Ichigo dengan langkah sedikit sempoyongan. Hisagi, Ikakku, Chad, dan Yumichika saling pandang. _Well_, untuk yang ini urusan Renji—lagi.

"Udah tengah malam. Kita pulang, _bro!_" ucap Renji, begitu ia sampai disamping Ichigo.

Ichigo menoleh. Renji tersenyum. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ichigo menyambut uluran tangan itu. Dengan sedikit tarikan dari Renji, ia bergerak bangun.

"Bisa jalan?"

"Lumayan."

Renji tertawa pelan. Kemudian menopang satu lengan Ichigo di pundaknya.

"Terima kasih, Renji," bisik Ichigo lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak mata yang tertutup itu sontak terbuka begitu weker kecil berbunyi nyaring. Hitsugaya bangun dari tidurnya. Mengerjapkan kedua matanya, kemudian menatap jam weker di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Stengah tujuh pagi.

Kembali dihempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Apakah kejadian semalam itu benar hanya mimpi? Ucapan Grimmjow semalam itu. Apalagi sentuhan itu masih terasa.

"Geez… ngapain juga mikirin orang itu. _Damn!_" gerutu Hitsugaya, sembari merangkak turun dari atas tempat tidurnya. Mendingan dia cepat-cepat bersiap ke kampus.

Setelah selesai dengan semuanya, Hitsugaya berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Menuruni satu per satu tangga menuju ke lantai bawah. Kemudian berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan paginya. Menyuruh kakak perempuannya untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi? Mending jangan berharap banyak. Pasti deh saat ini kakaknya lagi tidur pulas—kayak kebo—ditemani dengan boneka-boneka _hello kitty_-nya.

Teh manis hangat dan beberapa roti bakar yang dibuat cukup untuk mengenyangkan perutnya pagi ini. Selesai dengan sarapan paginya, Hitsugaya langsung menyambar tasnya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah. Memutar kenop pintu, hingga pintu itu terbuka dari dalam. Angin pagi yang sejuk langsung berhembus ke arah Hitsugaya.

"Sudah siap?"

Hitsugaya nyaris melompat begitu mendengar suara itu. Kaget. Dilangkahkan kakinya keluar, kemudian menoleh ke samping kanan. Grimmjow tengah duduk di kursi teras.

_Nah, ini nih yang bikin broken morning_, gerutu Hitsugaya dalam hati sambil memutar kedua bola matanya.

Grimmjow berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Ayo, gue antar ke kampus."

_De javu—_

Lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kesempatan itu akhirnya datang!

Hitsugaya berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari dalam ruangannya begitu lima menit lagi dosen yang mengajar akan segera masuk mengajar. Kali ini ia akan membolos mata kuliah untuk pergi menemui Ichigo. Sudah cukup dirinya ditarik kesana-kemari oleh Grimmjow. Dia kira dia itu siapa? Cuma senior dan untung badan gede saja sudah sok banget. Pasti malam itu dia cuma akting! Pasti deh!

Hitsugaya mempercepat langkah kakinya. Namun tetap waspada dengan keadaan disekitarnya. Mungkin saja ada teman-teman Grimmjow yang melihatnya, atau mengikutinya, terus dilapor ke Grimmjow. Bisa jadi begitu, kan?

Tanpa sengaja kedua bola mata hijau _zambrud_ Hitsugaya tertuju pada satu sosok yang tengah berdiri sambil memunggunginya. Rambut merah yang diikat tinggi—dengan model seperti nenas—serta postur tubuh yang dikategorikan sangat jangkung, jelas membuat Hitsugaya tahu siapa orang itu. Abarai Renji, sobat dekat Ichigo.

_Mungkin Abarai tahu dimana Ichigo sekarang_, gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati, sembari menghampiri pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Abarai…" panggilnya. Membuat sang pemilik nama berbalik dan menatapnya. Seketika Hitsugaya menghentikan langkahnya begitu melihat wajah Renji yang—err… bengkak.

"Oh, elo ternyata. Ada apa?"

Renji segera berpamit kepada dosen yang tadi dicegatnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Kemudian mendekati pemuda mungil yang sedang membeku di tempatnya berdiri.

"Wajah loe kenapa, Abarai?" Hitsugaya bertanya dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Gila! Padahal kemarin pas Renji mengantarnya masih mulus tuh mukanya. Kok sekarang—

Hitsugaya tersentak. Seperti mengingat sesuatu. "Grimmjow yang lakukan itu, ya?"

Renji terdiam. Kemudian menghela napas berat. "Ikut gue. Nggak aman bicara di tempat ini," ucapnya, sembari berjalan duluan. Hitsugaya mengangguk, meski agak bingung. Diikutinya Renji, dan berhenti disebuah taman yang sepi. Renji segera duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di taman itu. Pohon-pohon tinggi yang ditanam menghalangi sedikit teriknya matahari pagi. Renji menepuk tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Duduk sini."

Hitsugaya mengangguk.

Setelah pemuda di sampingnya duduk diam. Renji menyandarkan punggungnya. Menopang kedua lengannya dibelakang kepala. Angin pagi yang masih lumayan sejuk berhembus di dekat mereka.

"Grimmjow?" Renji bertanya tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju ke langit biru diatasnya. Hitsugaya menoleh.

"Tadi setelah ngantarin gue ke ruangan. Dia langsung cabut bersama teman-temannya," jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada setengah malas.

Renji terdiam sejenak.

"Masih belum percaya kalo Ichigo sekarang sudah berubah?"

Kening Hitsugaya mengerut, "Maksud lo?"

"Bonyok di muka gue ini karena habis baku hantam semalam dengan Ichigo," Renji melirik ke arah Hitsugaya. Kedua mata pemuda mungil itu terbelalak. Tidak percaya. "—bukan karena Grimmjow…"

Hitsugaya terperangah.

Renji tersenyum tipis. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya, yang lo sayang itu siapa? Ichigo atau Grimmjow?"

Kali ini pemuda mungil itu tertegun. Bibir mungilnya mengatup rapat.

"Di satu sisi elo sayang sama Ichigo. Tapi di satu sisi—" jeda sejenak. Raut wajah Renji langsung serius. "—gue liat elo juga sayang sama Grimmjow. Tidak perlu mengelak. Gue bisa melihat hal itu. Mata gue nggak buta. Karena meski elo bilang benci di depan wajah Grimmjow. Namun di dasar hati elo itu sayang sama dia."

Hitsugaya membeku. Kena telak! Benar-benar langsung menusuk.

Renji menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kembali ditatapnya Hitsugaya. "Lo pilih yang mana? Ichigo atau Grimmjow?"

Hitsugaya terdiam. Baru saja bibirnya terbuka untuk menjawab. Renji lebih dulu memotong.

"Keluarlah. Jangan sembunyi di tempat itu."

Bibir Hitsugaya kembali mengatup. Siapa yang mengikuti dia dan Renji?

Dari balik sebuah tembok keluar seorang gadis berambut hijau muda bergelombang panjang. Dengan langkah tenang, ia menghampiri tempat Hitsugaya dan Renji berada. Renji yang tahu bahwa Nelliel mengikuti dari lorong koridor tadi, sempat mendiamkan gadis itu untuk menguping.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Renji. Nelliel terdiam. Kedua matanya menatap Hitsugaya lurus-lurus. "Bicara saja dengan dia kalo lo mau ngomong sesuatu, Nelliel." Renji mempersilahkan gadis cantik itu untuk berbicara dengan Hitsugaya. Karena dari sorot mata gadis itu ia bisa melihat jelas kalau Nel ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kepada Hitsugaya.

Hening sejenak. Sebelum Nelliel siap buka suara.

"Gue sayang Ichigo—dari sebelum kami jadi mahasiswa di kampus ini."

Hitsugaya merasa jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Sebelum ia bertemu dengan Ichigo dulu ternyata gadis inilah yang lebih dulu memperhatikan Ichigo.

"Ichigo dan Grimmjow, waktu masih jadi calon mahasiswa sering gue perhatikan. Sifat keduanya hampir sama. Tapi sosok Ichigo yang sedikit berbeda dari Grimmjow, membuat gue akhirnya nggak bisa melepas pandangan mata gue dari sosok Ichigo." Nelliel berhenti sejenak. "Tapi setelah gue tahu bahwa Ichigo sudah mendapat orang yang tepat untuk berdiri di sampingnya, akhirnya lambat laut gue menyerah untuk mengejar Ichigo." Nelliel menunduk. Tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan. Renji yang melihat itu akhirnya mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Intinya, Nelliel menyayangi Ichigo. Tapi karena Ichigo udah lebih dulu bertemu dan jatuh cinta sama elo, Nelliel mundur."

Hitsugaya bungkam.

"Tapi, karena sekarang hubungan elo dan Ichigo _break_ karena ulah Grimmjow. Nelliel kembali mencoba mengejar Ichigo," lanjut Renji.

_Deg!_ Kali ini Hitsugaya merasakan dadanya berdenyut. Sakit. Dia tidak mau melepaskan Ichigo. Terlanjur sayang. Terlanjut cinta mati. Tapi—

"Maaf kalo tadi gue menguping pembicaraan kalian," kata Nelliel dengan suara sedikit parau. Menahan tangisannya. "Melihat Grimmjow yang berada di samping elo. Gue nggak tega liat keadaan Ichigo. Seperti melihat pertukaran takdir. Tapi—gue juga nggak tega jika melihat Grimmjow kembali tertutup oleh kesendiriannya seperti dulu. Karena sekarang gue melihat sifat Grimmjow perlahan mulai berubah—seperti Ichigo."

Hitsugaya mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Perkataan Renji dan juga Nelliel seperti menyudutkannya. Atau mungkin jelas-jelas menyudutkannya. Hitsugaya bisa menangkap dengan jelas apa maksud ucapan kedua orang yang berada di dekatnya ini. Sangat jelas.

Kesimpulannya, jika ia memilih Ichigo, ia harus menjelaskannya pada Grimmjow semuanya bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Ichigo. Namun, yang menjadi masalah, ia juga nggak tega jika melihat Grimmjow kembali di belenggu oleh kesendirian. Hitsugaya bisa merasakan kesendirian yang di alami Grimmjow. Karena pada malam itu, pelukan Grimmjow-lah yang berbicara. Pelukan yang membutuhkan seseorang untuk terus berada di sampingnya. Pelukan itu sama seperti pelukan Ichigo dulu. Ichigo dan Grimmjow—sama-sama dibelenggu oleh kesendirian sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya.

"Sekarang, gue ingin lo berpikir baik-baik." Renji menepuk-nepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Membuat pemuda mungil itu menatap Renji dan Nelliel bergantian.

Nelliel memandang Renji. Renji balas menatap. Akhirnya keduanya kembali menatap Hitsugaya. "Ichigo dan Grimmjow, sama-sama membutuhkan kehadiran elo untuk berada di samping mereka," ucap Renji dan Nelliel bersamaan.

Keputusan yang sulit.

Jika dirinya salah mengambil keputusan. Akan mengakibatkan satu terbelenggu kesepian. Sementara yang satu terbebas dari kesepian.

Ichigo yang cinta pertamanya… atau Grimmjow, orang ke tiga—yang telah membuat rasa sayang itu perlahan mulai tumbuh?

Benar-benar—sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Bakal semaput saya kalau konfliknya nggak habis-habis kayak gini =_=')

Untuk chapter ke depannya, saya dilanda rasa bimbang. Memenuhin permintaan Mimi-nee untuk membuat _ending_ GrimmHitsu. Atau permintaan dari Arina-chan yang mau _ending_-nya IchiHitsu #Orz

Doakan agar saya nggak kehilangan _feel_ lagi untuk melanjutkan chapter 11 nanti. Ada yang mau ngasih _constructive criticism_? Beritahu saya kalo ada yang salah di atas ya~ :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo**

Rate : **M **

Genre(s) : _Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor, Angst_

Pairing(s) :** Ichigo x Hitsugaya**

_**Summary **_**: **Perkataan Nelliel kepada Ichigo akhirnya menyadarkan pemuda itu. Shawlong yang memberi tahu rahasia Grimmjow selama ini kepada Hitsugaya. Serta alasan kenapa Grimmjow menghancurkan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya. Grimmjow akhirnya mundur dari permainannya sendiri.

_**Warning(s) : **__**Alternate Universe (AU), Out Of Characters—**__maybe__**, Slash—maleXmale, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, Slight Crack Het, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

**.**

**A/N : **

Fic sekuel dari "First Kiss". Serta sebuah permintaan dari** Mimi Hinamori **dan** Haruno Arina. **_Enjoy, sister's! _:D

Chapter terakhir. Konflik selesai! _Beware_, kalian akan dikejutkan oleh beberapa _crack-pair_ disini!

_And the last, happy birthday _Kurosaki Ichigo! :D

**.**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

"Ichigo dan Grimmjow, sama-sama membutuhkan kehadiran elo untuk berada di samping mereka," ucap Renji dan Nelliel bersamaan.

Keputusan yang sulit.

Jika dirinya salah mengambil keputusan. Akan mengakibatkan satu terbelenggu kesepian. Sementara yang satu terbebas dari kesepian.

Ichigo yang cinta pertamanya… atau Grimmjow, orang ke tiga—yang telah membuat rasa sayang itu perlahan mulai tumbuh?

Benar-benar—sulit.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**First Love**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

******Chapter 11**

Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus mengambil keputusan yang mana.

Ketiganya terdiam di tempat mereka. Hening. Yang terdengar hanya dedauan yang bergerak di tiup angin siang itu. Diam-diam Nelliel menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah Renji. Renji balas menoleh.

Baru saja bibir Nelliel terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Renji, langkah kaki seseorang yang melangkah ke arah ketiganya membuat Renji, Nelliel dan Hitsugaya seketika menoleh.

"Shawlong?" kening Nelliel mengerut. Tidak biasanya pemuda—yang merupakan teman dekat Grimmjow—ini datang kemari sendiri, kecuali ada keperluan penting. Renji yang melihat kedatangan Shawlong, tanpa sadar bersikap waspada. Karena mungkin kedatangan Shawlong kemari untuk membawa paksa Hitsugaya ke hadapan Grimmjow—lagi.

Shawlong menatap ketiganya secara bergiliran. Kedua matanya akhirnya berhenti ke arah pemuda mungil—yang tengah terduduk di kursi kayu panjang itu. Ditatapnya Hitsugaya lurus-lurus. Membuat Hitsugaya sedikit berjengit.

"Boleh gue bicara sama elo?" tanya Shawlong pada Hitsugaya. "Berdua."

"Lo mau apa sama dia?" Renji balas bertanya.

"Hanya bicara," Shawlong berhenti sejenak. Sadar kalau Renji menyangka dirinya akan membawa pemuda mungil itu kepada Grimmjow. "Gue hanya mau bicara sama dia. Nggak ada maksud untuk membawanya ke Grimmjow. Gue berani bersumpah," lanjutnya dengan nada serius.

Nelliel dan Renji kembali berpandangan. Kemudian menatap Hitsugaya. Dipandangi seperti itu, diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas panjang. Kedua bola mata hijau _zambrud_-nya menatap Shawlong. Tidak terlihat kalau pemuda itu ada maksud buruk kepadanya.

"Baiklah."

Shawlong tersenyum singkat, kemudian menoleh ke arah Nelliel—memberitahukan bahwa dia butuh waktu berdua untuk bicara dengan Hitsugaya empat mata. Mengerti dengan sorot mata Shawlong, Nelliel menarik lengan kanan Renji dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Gue pegang sumpah elo itu, Shawlong," kata Renji, sebelum Nelliel membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Begitu keduanya sudah menghilang di balik tembok, Shawlong kembali menatap Hitsugaya.

"Bisa kita bicara diluar kampus?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Meski sedikit ragu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Nelliel, begitu keduanya berjalan beriringan di koridor kampus. Renji menoleh.

"Lumayan…"

"Dimana Ichigo sekarang?"

"Di kost Chad," jawab Renji singkat.

"Antarin gue kesana. Gue mau bicara sama Ichigo."

Renji menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat. "Lo yakin dia mau bicara sama elo?"

"Yakin!" sambar Nelliel. Renji menatap gadis disampingnya itu.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya berjalan menuju tempat parkiran mobil. Menuju mobil CRV berwarna merah tua. Setelah membuka pintu samping, Renji mempersilahkan gadis berambut hijau muda panjang itu untuk masuk. Dinyalakan mobilnya, dan membawa mobil itu keluar dari area kampus. Menuju tempat kost Chad—yang tidak jauh dari kampus.

Mobil Renji berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua. Keduanya turun dari dalam mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumah itu. Tiga orang pemuda yang tengah duduk di teras—sambil mengobrol sesuatu—membuat Renji menoleh.

"Kalian nggak ikut kuliah hari ini?" tanya Renji, setelah dirinya dan Nelliel sampai di hadapan ketiga temannya itu.

Yumichika meringis. "Males."

"Sama," sahut Hisagi dan Ikakku bersamaan. Renji geleng-geleng kepala.

_Cklek!_

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dari dalam, dan sosok Chad berjalan keluar sambil menenteng empat botol minuman dingin. Pemuda bertubuh besar itu agak kaget dengan kedatangan Renji dan Nelliel.

"Ichigo mana?" tanya Renji kepada Chad.

"Di kamar. Masuk saja," Chad mempersilahkan Renji dan Nelliel masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tenang saja, Nel. Pemilik kost ini om-om yang baik sama tamu cewek kok," ucap Yumichika.

"Tapi om-om itu mesum!" timpal Ikakku—yang duduk di samping Yumichika. "Jadi hati-hati kalo dia nanya macam-macam."

Renji dan Hisagi yang mendengar itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum geli. Sedangkan Ikkaku dan Yumichika mulai heboh sendiri begitu membicarakan pemilik kost.

"Ayo, Nel. Nggak usah dipikirkan omongan dua orang itu," kata Renji, sembari berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam. Nelliel mengekor dibelakang dengan senyum tipis. Dia memang sudah tahu tentang pemilik kost disini. Bagaimana nggak tahu, kalo pemilik kost ini sering tebar pesona di depan kampusnya setiap pagi-pagi buta—untuk menyapa teman-teman gadis di kampusnya.

Keduanya menaiki satu per satu tangga ke lantai dua. Menuju kamar Chad yang berada di paling ujung kanan. Renji dan Nelliel berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Sejenak keduanya terdiam. Renji mengetuk pintu kamar itu.

_Tok tok tok!_

Tidak ada sahutan. Renji mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar itu lagi. Kali ini terdengar sahutan dari dalam.

"Gue masuk duluan," bisiknya. Nelliel mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menutup pintu itu dari dalam. Nelliel menunggu. Sayup sayup bisa di dengarnya pembicaraan Ichigo dan Renji di dalam kamar itu. Tak lama kemudian, Renji keluar dari dalam kamar.

"Masuklah," ujar Renji pelan. Nelliel mengangguk. Setelah menarik napas panjang-panjang, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu itu dari dalam.

Tertegun. Saat dilihatnya Ichigo duduk di samping tempat tidur—dengan kedua tangan menopang di atas tempat tidur sambil memunggunginya. Ada asap rokok. Nelliel menegang di tempatnya berdiri. Ichigo merokok?

"Lo mau bicara apa, Nel?" Ichigo bertanya, tanpa menoleh. Pandangannya tertuju lurus ke balkon di depannya.

Agak terkejut, Nelliel menatap pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dalam diam. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ichigo merokok—lagi. Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ichigo dulu waktu mereka masih jadi calon mahasiswa, Ichigo tidak bisa lepas dari rokok. Setiap bertemu dengan Ichigo, ia selalu melihat rokok terselip di bibir pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Nelliel akhirnya tersenyum bahagia begitu Ichigo berhenti merokok—entah karena apa. Mungkinkah—

Nelliel tersadar. Kemudian menghampiri sosok Ichigo—yang masih terduduk di samping tempat tidur—lalu duduk di samping pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Mau bicara apa?" Ichigo mengulang kembali pertanyaannya, tanpa menoleh. Kembali dihisapnya rokok yang berada di tangan kanannya, kemudian menghembuskan asap rokok itu keluar dari bibirnya.

"Lo merokok—lagi…" kata Nelliel lirih. "Kenapa, Ichigo…?"

Ichigo tidak segera menjawab. Kembali dihisapnya rokok itu, lalu menghembuskan asapnya.

"Lo kemari hanya untuk bertanya kenapa gue merokok?" ucap Ichigo dingin.

Nelliel terdiam. Nada dingin itu seperti membuatnya berada di tempat jauh dari Ichigo. Padahal pemuda itu tepat berada di sampingnya. Sedekat ini.

"Gue hanya kaget, karena elo merokok lagi, Ichigo," balas Nelliel. Ichigo tergelak, kemudian tertawa sinis. Kali ini ditatapnya gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Lo kayak nggak pernah lihat kaum adam merokok saja!" Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala, prihatin sekaligus mengejek.

Nelliel mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Membalas tatapan mengejek Ichigo. "Kebiasaan merokok elo muncul lagi karena pemuda bernama Hitsugaya itu tidak berada lagi di samping elo 'kan!" seru Nelliel dengan nada meninggi.

Dan sederetan kalimat yang diucapkan Nelliel itu jelas menancap tepat di hati Ichigo. Kena telak! Menyentuh titik terawan Ichigo, hingga pemuda itu akhirnya bungkam. Tidak berani membalas ucapan itu. Tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

"—Sial…" rutuk Ichigo dengan suara serak. Rokok yang terselip di antara kedua jari tangannya terlepas. Jatuh di lantai dingin di bawahnya.

"Kenapa… kenapa elo tidak berusaha meraih kembali pemuda mungil itu," kata Nelliel dengan nada suara sedikit bergetar. "Kalo memang dia penting untuk elo. Kenapa dilepas semudah itu jika Grimmjow merebutnya. Apa pemuda mungil itu tidak penting? Dia yang merubah kebiasaan elo sampai seperti ini, kan? Dia yang menarik elo dari rasa kesepian itu, kan?"

Ichigo tertegun. Kembali terputar di memori otaknya kejadian-kejadian dulu. Saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda mungil itu. Wajah Hitsugaya saat tertawa, menangis, cemberut, dan semua kenangan manis saat mereka bersama itu, membuatnya akhirnya tersadar.

Nelliel tersenyum hangat begitu akhirnya ia bisa meruntuhkan dinding kokoh yang diciptakan Ichigo untuk merentangkan jaraknya dengan pemuda mungil itu.

"Dia sangat penting untuk Ichigo, kan?"

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap gadis di sampingnya itu dalam-dalam. "Ya. Sangat penting."

Senyuman di bibir Nelliel mengembang. Ingin sekali dipeluknya pemuda berambut _orange_ ini. Namun, hal itu jelas tidak bisa. Dia tidak ada hak apa-apa.

Ichigo menarik napas panjang-panjang dan menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Pembicaraan ini akhirnya melepas sesak di dadanya. Tanpa sadar tangan Ichigo terulur dan mengelus puncak kepala Nelliel. Menarik kepala Nelliel ke arahnya, dan diciumnya puncak kepala gadis berambut hijau muda panjang itu.

"Terima kasih," bisik Ichigo, tulus. Nelliel terpana. Tidak menyangka Ichigo akan melakukan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu…

Sebuah mobil Toyota Avanza berwarna _silver_ berhenti di depan pintu pagar rumah Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya melompat turun dari dalam mobil itu. Kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pemilik mobil, Shawlong.

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik," ucap Shawlong sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya." Hitsugaya mengangguk kecil.

Shawlong akhirnya pamit untuk pergi. Meninggalkan Hitsugaya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumahnya, hingga mobil itu menghilang di tikungan.

Hitsugaya berjalan masuk ke dalam pekarangan rumahnya—menuju pintu rumahnya. Baru saja tangan kanannya terulur untuk membuka pintu itu, seseorang lebih dulu membukanya dari dalam.

"Eh, Shiro-_chan_!" Hinamori terkejut. "Kok baru pulang jam segini?"

Hitsugaya memutar kedua bola matanya. Tumben banget kakak perempuannya ini-sok-perhatian. Kesambet apaan dia?

Baru saja bibir Hitsugaya terbuka untuk membalas pertanyaan kakaknya, sosok seseorang yang berjalan keluar dari belakang Hinamori, membuatnya terkejut. Pemuda berambut kuning panjang itu tersenyum tipis ke arahnya.

_Ini 'kan temannya Grimmjow. Kalo nggak salah namanya Yylfodt_, batin Hitsugaya dalam hati. _Kalau teman Grimmjow ada disini. Berarti—_

Hitsugaya langsung was-was. Untuk hari ini saja, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Grimmjow. Karena beberapa jam yang lalu dirinya baru saja mendengar rahasia Grimmjow dari salah satu temannya, Shawlong.

"Grimmjow nggak ada disini. Tenang aja," ucap Yylfordt. Berusaha menahan senyum gelinya begitu melihat sikap Hitsugaya yang kelihatan was-was.

Hitsugaya menghela napas lega. Syukurlah Grimmjow tidak ada.

"Kalo gitu gue pamit ya, Momo," kata Yylfodt. Hinamori mengangguk dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

Hitsugaya yang melihat tingkah kakak perempuannya itu kontan mengerut heran. Hinamori mengantar Yylfordt sampai di pintu pagar depan rumahnya. Begitu taksi yang membawa Yylfordt pergi, Hinamori berbalik dan berjalan masuk.

"Ada apa?" kedua alis Hinamori terangkat begitu melihat Hitsugaya menatapnya heran.

"Ngapain tadi dia disini?" tanya Hitsugaya. Penasaran. Apalagi kakaknya ini sedikit berbeda.

Hinamori meringis. "Ya bertamulah. Masa jualan."

"Tumben banget dia bertamu ke sini," ucap Hitsugaya heran.

"Ya iyalah. Hari ini 'kan gue baru jadian sama dia," balas Hinamori enteng. Kemudian melejit masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_WHAT?_ Lo baru jadian sama dia?" pekik Hitsugaya. Ini jelas saja _surprise!_

"He-eh!" Hinamori mengangguk. "Harusnya lo senang dong karena kakak elo ini sudah nggak jomblo lagi."

"Amit-amit!" celetuk Hitsugaya, kemudian menuju tangga ke lantai dua kamarnya.

_Cklek!_

Hitsugaya membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya dari dalam. Dilangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat tidurnya. Kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk itu. Kelopak mata Hitsugaya perlahan tertutup. Dan pembicaraannya dengan Shawlong tadi kembali terbayang di benaknya.

Shawlong, yang sudah mengenal Grimmjow dari SMA, jelas tahu rahasia apa yang disimpan Grimmjow sampai hari ini. Rasa kehilangan seorang sahabat paling dekat. Awalnya Grimmjow menganggap 'orang itu' sebagai penganggu. Tukang bikin heboh, berisik, bodoh. Namun, seiring berjalan waktu, entah kenapa 'orang itu' mulai meruntuhkan dinding Grimmjow. Grimmjow yang tadinya malas berurusan dengan 'orang itu' akhirnya jadi tertarik dengan segala daya tarik 'orang itu'.

Dan semuanya dengan cepat berubah. Grimmjow sadar bahwa dirinya ternyata sangat membutuhkan 'orang itu'. Rasa kesepian yang selalu membelenggu Grimmjow perlahan menghilang karena kehadiran 'orang itu'. Kehebohan yang selalu dibuat 'orang itu' tanpa sadar membuat Grimmjow juga mengikutinya. Alur permainan berjalan teratur. Dan selalu ada gelak tawa di antara Grimmjow dan 'orang itu', jika mereka berhasil membuat kehebohan di manapun mereka berada.

Rantai kasat mata yang terhubung antara Grimmjow dan 'orang itu' semakin bertambah erat. Dimana ada 'orang itu', disitu ada Grimmjow. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun, takdir berbicara lain. Di saat Grimmjow dan 'orang itu' beranjak naik ke kelas akhir, peristiwa itu kembali menjerumuskan Grimmjow ke dasar jurang kesepian paling akhir.

Kecelakaan 'orang itu' merenggut semuanya. Dan yang tersisa hanya kenangan bersama 'orang itu' dan kalung berukir macan—yang sebenarnya akan diberikan 'orang itu' kepada Grimmjow langsung, jika saja kecelakaan itu tidak pernah terjadi.

Tubuh Grimmjow membeku, begitu dengan kedua matanya sendiri ia melihat 'orang itu' terbujur kaku di atas ranjang. Kelopak mata itu tertutup rapat. Dan tidak akan terbuka lagi walau sekeras apapun Grimmjow berteriak memanggil.

Seketika tubuh Grimmjow terhuyung ke belakang. Menabrak dinding dengan punggungnya. Tubuhnya meluruh lunglai. Tenaganya seolah terhisap keluar. Dan itulah hari terakhir, Shawlong dan keempat temannya melihat Grimmjow kembali berubah total. Berubah menjadi tertutup seperti dulu. Karena rasa kesepian itu kembali membelenggunya.

Tidak akan ada lagi kehebohan yang dibuat 'orang itu' dan Grimmjow. Tidak akan ada lagi gelak tawa antara 'orang itu' dan Grimmjow. Tidak ada. Semuanya sudah terkubur bersama 'orang itu'.

Rantai kasat mata yang terhubung antara Grimmjow dan 'orang itu' putus. Berusaha seperti apapun rantai kasat mata itu tidak akan tersambung lagi. Selesai sudah. Hanya kalung berukir macan itu satu-satunya benda yang selalu berada di dekat Grimmjow. Hidup disampingnya meski hanya dalam wujud sebuah kalung besi biasa.

Rasa penasaran Hitsugaya terhadap orang yang dianggap Grimmjow sangat penting itu terjawab. Selembar foto 'orang itu' dan Grimmjow, membuat Hitsugaya terpana. Hanya sebuah foto sederhana, dimana dalam foto itu Grimmjow dan 'orang itu' saling berangkulan sambil duduk di atas sebuah kap mobil. Senyum Grimmjow di foto itu jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia terlihat sangat bahagia bersama 'orang itu'. Hitsugaya sampai tidak berkedip begitu melihat siapa orang penting untuk Grimmjow itu. Orang di samping Grimmjow itu wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Ichigo!

Sangat mirip. Yang membedakan hanya warna rambut 'orang itu'. Warna rambut 'orang itu' berwarna hitam. Kaien Shiba, itulah nama orang penting bagi Grimmjow itu. Hitsugaya akhirnya tahu sekarang kenapa Grimmjow suka mencari masalah dengan Ichigo. Karena sosok Ichigo jelas saja sangat mirip dengan sosok 'orang itu'. Dan alasan kenapa Grimmjow menghancurkan hubungan Hitsugaya dengan Ichigo, karena Ichigo seperti tidak terjangkau lagi oleh Grimmjow. Kehadiran Hitsugaya di samping Ichigo, jelas saja membuat Ichigo tidak lagi melayani semua ajakan bermasalah dari Grimmjow.

Rencana Grimmjow berjalan lancar. Begitu Ichigo melepas Hitsugaya hari itu, semuanya kembali ke semula. Jika Grimmjow tidak bisa meraih Ichigo untuk membuat pemuda berambut _orange _itu seperti 'orang itu', maka jalan terbaik adalah dengan membuat Ichigo sama-sama merasakan kembali rasa kesendirian sebelum ia bertemu Hitsugaya. Tadinya, Grimmjow tidak mau peduli lagi pada Hitsugaya, karena rencananya sudah selesai. Tapi—rasa cinta itu muncul tiba-tiba. Grimmjow sadar mengapa Ichigo bisa bahagia bersama pemuda mungil itu. Karena Hitsugaya bisa membuat siapapun merasa nyaman jika bersama dia.

Rasa nyaman itu membuat hati siapa saja yang sudah lama membeku perlahan mencair. Hingga Grimmjow tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Hitsugaya.

Perlahan kelopak mata Hitsugaya terbuka. Menunjukkan iris mata berwarna hijau _zambrud_. Semua keraguan yang dirasakannya menghilang. Digantikan oleh satu keputusan bulat yang tidak bisa digantikan lagi. Dia butuh orang itu. Mulai hari ini dan untuk selamanya.

"Kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirkuuu…"

_What the?_ Hitsugaya mengedipkan matanya. Suara cempreng itu siapa lagi kalau bukan kakaknya, Hinamori.

"Pffh—!" Hitsugaya hanya bisa menahan tawanya begitu kedua telinganya kembali menangkap suara kakaknya yang tengah menyanyikan lagu Sherina Munaf itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Dan suara Hinamori sayup-sayup menghilang begitu ia menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

Hitsugaya bergerak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kemudian duduk di samping tempat tidur. Menarik napas panjang-panjang, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. _Well_, besok ia harus menemui kedua orang itu. Memberi tahu siapa yang lebih penting untuknya.

Hitsugaya berdiri dari tempat tidur. Menutup jendela kamarnya—karena matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat, kemudian melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya. Mungkin dengan menggoda kakaknya yang baru saja jadian dengan Yylfordt akan membuat pikirannya _fresh_. Sudah lama juga nggak menggoda dia. Hitsugaya tersenyum jahil.

Derap langkah kaki setengah berlari yang berjalan menuju ke arah kamarnya membuat kening Hitsugaya sedikit mengerut. Siapa? Kakaknya? Baguslah. Dengan begitu ia tidak perlu repot-repot ke lantai bawah untuk menggoda kakaknya. Hitsugaya menghentikan langkah kakinya. Menunggu. Tidak menduga kalau orang yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya itu bukan kakaknya.

_Cklek!_ Dan pintu itu terbuka dari luar dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat kedua mata Hitsugaya membulat begitu tahu siapa yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"—Ku-kurosaki…?"

Sebelum Hitsugaya sempat menduga, Ichigo melangkah lebar ke arahnya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Hitsugaya terpana.

"Maaf—" bisik Ichigo tepat di telinganya. Pelukan Ichigo bertambah erat. Sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara keduanya. Hitsugaya bisa mendengar jantung Ichigo berdetak dengan sangat cepat. "Maaf kalau waktu itu aku melepaskanmu, Toushiro…"

Jantung Hitsugaya berdesir. Akhirnya ia bisa mendengar kembali suara Ichigo yang memanggil namanya. Juga pelukan yang sangat dirindukannya. Hanya pelukan dari orang ini, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"_I love you_," ucap Ichigo lembut, sembari merendahkan kepalanya dan mencium dahi Hitsugaya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"_I love you too, _Kurosaki…"

"Cieeeh…! Ada yang baru CLBK nih!" seru suara dari ambang pintu, Hinamori. Hitsugaya menoleh seketika. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi kesal. Bisa-bisanya monyet satu ini mengacaukan adegan romantis.

"Nee-_san…_" geram Hitsugaya.

"Apa?" Hinamori memasang wajah polosnya. "Owh!" seperti tersadar, Hinamori menepok jidatnya. "Godaan dari gue kurang, ya? Kalo begitu—" jeda sejenak, "—Cieeeh… cieeeh… cieeeh…! Jangan lupa traktir gue karena loe berdua sudah jadian lagi." Hinamori meringis.

Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan senyum gelinya sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Sudah lama juga ia tidak melihat pertengkaran kedua kakak-adik ini. Getaran di saku belakang celananya membuat Ichigo menoleh dan merogoh ponselnya. Sebuah pesan singkat. Terdiam sejenak, Ichigo akhirnya memencet tombol ponselnya untuk membalas pesan itu. Setelah pesan itu terkirim, Ichigo menepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh dan menatap pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Ayo, ikut gue!"

Kening Hitsugaya mengerut. "Kemana?"

"Ke suatu tempat. Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hitsugaya, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menariknya ke luar, sebelumnya berpamitan kepada Hinamori. Hitsugaya mengikuti tanpa bertanya lagi. Di bawa kemana pun sekarang dia sekarang oleh Ichigo nggak masalah. Senang malah!

Begitu keduanya keluar dari pekarangan rumah, Ichigo segera membawa Hitsugaya ke mobil Honda Accord Eropa yang berwarna hitam metalik—yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Membuka pintu samping, dan mempersilahkan pemuda mungil itu duduk. Setelah menutup pintu samping Hitsugaya, Ichigo segera berbalik ke pintu kemudinya. Memutar kunci mobilnya, kemudian melajukannya ke suatu tempat untuk memenuhi undangan yang tertera di pesan masuk tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah area parkir kosong yang terletak di belakang pertokoan. Di tempat parkir –yang jarang dilalui orang itu—ada sebuah mobil Toyota Fortuner yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Ichigo. Kedua lampu depan mobil besar itu sengaja dinyalakan pemiliknya. Menerangi tempat parkir yang tampak remang-remang karena tiang lampu di tempat itu kayaknya sudah minta diganti.

Sosok seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas kap mobil besar itu membuat Hitsugaya menegang. Sedangkan Ichigo terlihat tenang.

"Ayo, turun…" Ichigo menepuk-nepuk pundak Hitsugaya. Serta merta Hitsugaya menoleh dengan raut wajah mulai tegang. Ichigo tertawa kecil melihat raut wajah Hitsugaya. "Ayo!"

Ichigo lebih dulu keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Kemudian berdiri di depan mobilnya. Setelah berusaha menenangkan dirinya, Hitsugaya membuka pintu di sampingnya dan menghampiri Ichigo.

Udara malam berhembus dingin. Menciptakan keheningan total di area parkir yang sepi itu. Area parkir yang bersampingan dengan pengeringan pantai itu akan menjadi saksi bisu kejadian yang akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

Diam-diam Hitsugaya menarik napas begitu sosok yang masih duduk di atas kap mobil itu menatap ke arahnya dan Ichigo dalam diam. Kacamata hitam itu menutup kedua mata yang membuat Hitsugaya sedikit berjengit. Tiba-tiba sosok itu melompat turun dari atas kap mobilnya. Melangkah lebar ke arahnya dan Ichigo. Kemudian berhenti tepat di hadapan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

Hening. Tanpa sadar Hitsugaya merapatkan dirinya di samping Ichigo.

"Sudah dengar hal itu dari Shawlong, kan?" tanya orang itu, Grimmjow, sembari melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan menatap Hitsugaya.

_Glek!_ Hitsugaya menelan ludah susah payah. Pasti deh Shawlong sudah memberi tahu obrolan tadi siang itu.

"Jadi elo udah tau 'kan semua hal yang gue lakukan selama ini untuk tujuan apa," lanjut Grimmjow. Hitsugaya mengangguk. Ichigo mengikuti semua itu dalam diam. Jujur, dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Grimmjow. Karena yang dia tahu, ia memenuhi undangan Grimmjow kemari karena pesan singkat itu. Pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Grimmjow akan menyelesaikan masalah di antara mereka—bertiga.

Kali ini Grimmjow menatap Ichigo. Ada satu senyuman penuh makna yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"Permainan selesai. Aku mundur!" kata Grimmjow dengan kedua tangan terangkat.

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kontan mengerut.

"Gue nggak bakal ganggu lagi hubungan kalian berdua…"

Hitsugaya tertegun. Dia nggak salah dengar, kan?

"Lo baru nyadar?" satu alis Ichigo terangkat. Grimmjow menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Lo juga 'kan baru nyadar karena omongan cewek itu," balas Grimmjow. Bibir Ichigo langsung mengatup rapat. Tepat sasaran!

"Gue nggak nyangka kalo kita berdua disadarkan oleh cewek itu." Grimmjow menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ichigo menghembuskan napas, "Ya. Elo benar."

_Cewek siapa yang mereka berdua maksud?_ gumam Hitsugaya dalam hati. Tersadar oleh sesuatu, Hitsugaya meraih kalung yang dipakainya—karena di paksa oleh Grimmjow dulu—kemudian menyerahkannya kepada pemuda berambut biru muda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ini. Gue kembalikan kalung lo yang sangat penting ini."

Ichigo dan Grimmjow kontan menoleh.

Grimmjow terdiam sejenak sebelum mengambil kembali kalung yang diserahkan Hitsugaya tersebut. Ditatapnya kalung yang sekarang berada di tangannya. Membuat Ichigo mengerut, bingung.

Ichigo menoleh dan menatap pemuda mungil disampingnya. "Kenapa kalung itu—"

"Dia memaksa gue agar memakai kalung itu," potong Hitsugaya cepat, sebelum Ichigo menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

"Apa yang dia bilang benar. Gue yang maksa dia untuk pakai nih kalung," timpal Grimmjow. "Jadi, sekarang—" Grimmjow mendekati Ichigo dan berdiri tepat di hadapan pemuda itu. Keduanya saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang terpaut sangat dekat. "—Kalung ini gue kasih ke elo," sambungnya, sembari memakaikan kalung itu di leher Ichigo.

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga. "Maksud lo?"

Grimmjow menyeringai, "_Happy birthday, Strawberry!_" ucapnya, kemudian dengan gerakan tiba-tiba ditariknya kerah depan Ichigo dan memberikan satu ciuman yang dalam. Tepat di bibir.

Kedua mata Hitsugaya terbelalak. Kaget. Tak ayal juga dengan Ichigo. Tidak menyangka bahwa Grimmjow akan melakukan ciuman itu. Ichigo sedikit terengah begitu Grimmjow melepas ciuman itu. Seringaian jahil tercetak di bibir Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow—" Ichigo berusaha menahan geramnya. Namun Grimmjow hanya terkekeh geli.

"Jaga dia baik-baik," ucap Grimmjow sambil menunjuk Hitsugaya dengan dagunya.

"Tanpa lo suruh juga gue akan jaga dia," sambar Ichigo. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang dirasakan Ichigo begitu mendengar ucapan Grimmjow.

"Ya udah. Gue balik duluan. Jangan lupa besok traktir gue." Grimmjow berbalik dan menuju mobilnya.

"Jangan harap gue traktir karena lo nyium gue tadi," balas Ichigo, pura-pura sebal. Grimmjow menoleh.

"Woy! Masih syukur lo gue cium. Kalo lo gue telanjangin dan ceburin di pantai sana lo mau nggak?"

"Coba saja kalo lo berani!" tantang Ichigo.

"Oh—jadi nantang nih?" Grimmjow menutup kembali pintu mobilnya.

"SUDAAAH…! APA-APAAN SIH KALIAN BERDUA! SUDAH BERDAMAI MALAH BERANTEM LAGI!" teriak Hitsugaya saking kesalnya. Entah kesal karena melihat pertengkaran bodoh kedua orang ini atau karena Ichigo telah dicium oleh Grimmjow.

Ichigo dan Grimmjow saling berpandangan. Detik berikutnya tawa keduanya meledak. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Mencoba menahan emosinya—lagi. Tapi lega juga melihat Ichigo dan Grimmjow bisa akur lagi—seperti dulu.

"Hati-hati. Pemuda mungil itu bisa buat elo kewalahan menghadapinya," goda Grimmjow.

"Memang. Tapi gue tau cara untuk mengatasinya," sahut Ichigo dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Okelah. _Bye…_" Grimmjow memutar kunci mobilnya, dan melajukan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Trus, mana kado ulang tahun gue? Hm?" Ichigo menatap pemuda disampingnya begitu mobil Grimmjow sudah tidak terlihat.

"Mana sempat gue beliin kado. Gue aja baru nyadar kalo loe _birthday_ hari ini."

Ichigo terdiam sejenak.

"Kalo gitu lo aja sebagai pengganti kado!" Ichigo menyeringai.

"Eh?"

"Nggak ada protes!" tandas Ichigo, sembari menarik Hitsugaya dan memberikan ciuman singkat di bibir mungil yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya itu.

"Kurosaki…!" Hitsugaya menonjok pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Tanpa Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sadari, ada dua orang yang mengawasi sejak mereka datang di tempat ini.

"Akhirnya masalah ini selesai juga," ucap Renji sambil menghela napas lega dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya di atas stir mobilnya. Disampingnya Nelliel menatap Ichigo dengan satu senyuman. Ikut bahagia begitu melihat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

"Syukurlah, Ichigo…" ujar Nelliel sedikit bergetar. Tidak bisa menahan air mata yang terkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Renji menoleh. Tanpa sadar tangannya terulur dan mengelus-elus puncak kepala gadis itu. "Sebagai cewek, lo itu luar biasa karena bisa menyadarkan Ichigo dan Grimmjow."

Dan tangis Nelliel meledak. Membuat Renji yang berada di sampingnya menempatkan posisi sebagai teman yang siap membantu jika dibutuhkan. Atau mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Akhirnya perjuangan seharian untuk mengetik fic ini nggak sia-sia. Tamat dengan sangat melegakan. Saya jadi nggak tega liat Nelliel. Sabar Nel, ada Renji tuh yang siap jadi _a shoulder_ #plak

Oh ya. Maaf saya nggak balas _review_ dari kalian. Modem nggak bersahabat, makanya nggak bisa nge-balas semua. Tapi terima kasih atas _review_ kalian :D Kemungkinan saya bakal buat _special chapter_ untuk Lemon IchiHitsu. Tapi saya nggak janji. Baru kemungkinan...

Banyak yang menginginkan _ending_ IchiHitsu, maka aku memutuskan untuk membuat _ending_ mereka. Maaf Mimi-nee T_T #peyuk

Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca fic ini dari awal. Terima kasih karena sudah bersedia mereview, _alert_ dan _fave_. Dengan tamatnya fic ini, maka saya siap fokus dengan fic multichap lain. Ada yang mengganjal di atas? Kasih tau saya di _review_ ya :)


End file.
